La debacle del sentido común
by missginni
Summary: ·Slash· Por culpa de Draco, Harry ha tenido que quedarse de guardia durante la noche de Halloween. Esta vez, sin embargo, no está dispuesto a perdonar a Malfoy tan fácilmente... o tal vez sí. ·Respuesta al reto de Isobelhawk·
1. Prólogo

_El último de mis retos de Halloween, surgido gracias a mi retadora, mi adorada **Isobelhawk**, a quien va dedicado con todo mi cariño. Este reto es, en cierto sentido, mi favorito (aunque por razones un tanto externas al propio fic xDD). Espero que os guste ^_^  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son de JK, sí, el mundo también, y no gano nada al escribir esto. Pero la perversión es sólo mía xDD_

_**Nota:**__ De momento pongo el fic con rating K+ porque no hay nada demasiado fuerte en él. Pero probablemente esto se convierta en un long-fic, y el rating entonces subirá.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**La debacle del sentido común**

**Prólogo  
**

**________________________________  
**

"_Se ruega al sanador Potter que se presente en la sala de urgencias de la Planta Baja"_ dijo la voz de Noa Blake por el megáfono. _"Repito, se ruega al sanador Potter que se presente en la sala de urgencias de la Planta Baja"._

Harry suspiró, resignado, levantándose de la mesa de la cafetería donde hasta hacía unos segundos estaba disfrutando de un sabroso café, y se dirigió hacia los ascensores que llevaban a la Planta Baja. Era ya el quinto paciente de la noche, y probablemente no iba a ser el último. Todos los Sanadores odiaban tener que quedarse de guardia esa noche en particular, donde los accidentes por culpa de bromas mágicas y demás artefactos se multiplicaban como la espuma. La gente salía de sus casas para divertirse sin pensar en las consecuencias, tranquilos porque cualquier eventualidad sería solucionada rápidamente por los incansables sanadores. Desgraciadamente, los "incansables" sanadores no lo eran tanto, y acababan agotados de lidiar toda la noche con magos demasiado inconscientes para su propia seguridad.

A él nunca se le había ocurrido hacer excesos, y aunque solía celebrar la noche de Halloween con sus amigos todos los años ―excepto los que, como ese, le tocaba trabajar ―, siempre lo hacían en plan familiar y tranquilo, quedándose en casa o saliendo a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Nada demasiado especial. Desgraciadamente esa no era la práctica común en la mayoría de la sociedad, y ellos, los sanadores, acababan pagando los platos rotos.

Ciertamente era un incordio, pero a él nunca le había importado demasiado tener que quedarse trabajando la noche de Halloween. Al fin y al cabo, él había elegido ese empleo, y le gustaba. Pero este año...

"_Se ruega al sanador Malfoy que se presente en la sala de urgencias de la Planta Baja"_ volvió a sonar la dulce voz de Noa por todo el edificio. _"Repito, se ruega al sanador Malfoy que se presente a la sala de urgencias de la Planta Baja"_.

Volvió a suspirar, mientras escuchaba la misma llamada por quinta vez.

Este año sí le importaba. Y mucho. Para empezar, porque se suponía que no iba a tocarle hacer guardia, ya que había estado en ese turno toda la semana anterior, y por ende le tocaba a Blaise velar durante las noches. Y en segundo lugar, porque lo que le había llevado a esa situación, no había sido un error desafortunado al hacer el calendario, o que su compañero se hubiese puesto repentinamente enfermo, sino que era un castigo del director por haber provocado lo que, para todo el hospital, era "la debacle del sentido común en los jóvenes". Y ni siquiera había sido culpa suya.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y entró, con el ceño fruncido, todavía pensando en el desafortunado incidente que había tenido lugar hacía dos días. Un paciente había llegado a urgencias con cara de intenso sufrimiento, sangrando profusamente por la nariz, y negándose a ser atendido por otro que no fuera Harry. Draco, que había sido el primer sanador en llegar hasta él, se había burlado del pobre paciente, mientras Noa intentaba localizarlo a través del megáfono, y cuando por fin llegó a la habitación, Malfoy se había negado a irse, alegando que dadas las nefastas capacidades de Harry, probablemente iba a necesitar ayuda.

En ese momento no le había importado. Llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, y se había acostumbrado a sus pullas, a sus comentarios sarcásticos y a sus sonrisas torcidas. De hecho, Harry era uno de los pocos sanadores del hospital que había aprendido a apreciar su humor, y en consecuencia, para conservar el orden en el edificio ―y evitar que el resto de sanadores maldijera a Malfoy hasta el agotamiento ―, el director los ponía siempre en el mismo turno.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión en concreto, había tardado muy poco en arrepentirse de no haberlo echado de la consulta en cuanto llegó. Cuando el paciente al fin se había sentido tranquilo al tenerlo cerca, les había confesado que, en realidad, se había tragado un turrón sangranarices, porque necesitaba una excusa para entrar en el hospital y solucionar otro "pequeño problemilla". Ante la estupefacción de los dos sanadores, se había bajado los pantalones para mostrarles lo que parecía haber sido una varita de olmo, hecha astillas, emergiendo de un lugar de lo menos apropiado, al menos si uno quería sentarse alguna vez.

Draco había comenzado a partirse de risa descaradamente, haciendo impertinentes preguntas al pobre hombre que, de no ser por la mentada varita, habría salido corriendo sin mirar atrás. Y Harry, aunque había querido evitarlo, se había encontrado haciendo vanos esfuerzos por aguantar la risa ante los comentarios de Malfoy, con resultados más bien pobres.

Ese preciso instante había sido el elegido por el director para entrar en la consulta, y los había pillado de esa guisa: riéndose a carcajadas del paciente, que tenía toda la pinta de querer que se lo tragase la tierra. La bronca había sido de antología, y a punto había estado de suspenderlos de empleo y sueldo para el resto de sus miserables vidas. Pero tras las repetidas disculpas de Harry y el silencio de Draco ―que podía considerarse casi una disculpa ―, había terminado encomendándoles el turno de noche en Halloween, para que aprendieran que no había nada de gracioso en atender a personas que venían a molestarlos por culpa de gamberradas comparables a la que ellos habían hecho.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió al llegar a la tercera planta, y precisamente la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento entró en el ascensor. Persona que sabía que, de igual modo, iba a encontrarse en la Planta Baja. Se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio, sin dirigirle la palabra, y miró hacia la pequeña pantallita que marcaba los pisos que faltaban por bajar, esperando que se pusiera en marcha de nuevo.

―Vamos, Potter ―dijo Draco, a su lado, ignorando el obvio intento de Harry por mantener el silencio ―, ¿Cuánto más vas a estar sin hablarme?

No le contestó. Justo cuando habían salido de la oficina del director, el día del "incidente", había discutido violentamente con Draco. El Slytherin no podía entender que su trabajo era importante, y que hacerle perder de vista su objetivo ―curar a los enfermos ―, por echarse unas inoportunas risas, no era nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que pensaba que haría cuando decidió ser sanador. Y Draco, por supuesto, no se había quedado en silencio ante sus vehementes reproches, recordándole que los _dos_ se estaban riendo, y que por tanto _ambos_ tenían la culpa.

No había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. En cuanto los gritos empezaron a ponerse verdaderamente desagradables, se había aparecido en su casa, hecho una furia, jurándose que no volvería a juntarse con Draco en el trabajo jamás. Y había mantenido su promesa todo el día anterior.

Sin embargo, todos parecían confabulados para contradecirle. Cada vez que llegaba un nuevo paciente, era seguido a los pocos minutos por otro, haciendo que coincidieran una y otra vez en el ala de urgencias. Y Draco no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Aparentemente había olvidado la discusión tan pronto como se había largado, y llevaba intentando que le dirigiera la palabra desde que lo había visto aparecer.

―¡Estamos en Halloween! ―exclamó ―. Época de buenos propósitos, de perdón y de felicidad.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, y Harry casi sonrió. Casi. ¡Era tan propio de Malfoy adecuar las tradiciones a sus propósitos! Aun cuando las tradiciones fuesen navideñas, y no estuviesen precisamente Navidad.

Volvió a ignorarlo mientras salía del ascensor, y Draco lo siguió inmediatamente, sin dejar de parlotear, como si realmente estuviesen manteniendo una conversación.

―Además, estamos haciendo una buena obra, Potter, como corresponde a la época. Blaise estaba sumamente agradecido de poder salir con su chica esta noche, debido a su repentino golpe de suerte al librar hoy. Imagínate, ¡Echará un polvo gracias a nosotros! Y estará de lo más amable mañana cuando te releve.

En esa ocasión no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran levemente. Muy, muy poquito. Eso no se consideraba una infracción a su promesa, ¿verdad? Pero resultaba realmente difícil ignorar a Draco cuando este no quería ser ignorado.

―Potter, Malfoy ―dijo una de las enfermeras, acercándose a ellos con una carpeta en la mano ―, que bien que los encuentro juntos. Ahí afuera hay un lunático que amenaza con lanzarle una Cruciatus a todo el que se ponga por delante si no salís a hablar con él.

―Nosotros no somos aurores, Cecile ―murmuró Harry, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Draco echaba una mirada por encima de su hombro hacia la salida.

―Ya, mmm ―murmuró la chica, contrariada ―. Bueno, ya sabes, es Halloween, y no sabemos si es sólo una broma, o si realmente necesita ser atendido. Como por el momento no ha hecho nada...

―Oh, sí, buena política, dejar que primero nos crucien para ya después decidir si es que hablaba en serio o no ―dijo Draco, a su lado, mirando furioso a la pequeña enfermera, que se sonrojó violentamente ante sus palabras.

―¡Malfoy! ―exclamó Harry, en un vano intento por hacerlo callar. La mayoría del personal ya estaba acostumbrado a sus ácidos comentarios, y simplemente lo ignoraban, pero las enfermeras nuevas no.

Para su sorpresa, funcionó. Draco siguió atravesando a la chica con su mirada asesina, pero guardó silencio. Normalmente hubiese seguido despotricando durante cinco minutos hasta hacer que la pobre enfermera saliera corriendo en la dirección opuesta, pero debía de ser su día de suerte.

―Iremos a ver que quiere ―continuó Harry, en tono calmado ―. Gracias Cecile.

La chica le sonrió, agradecida, y sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a Draco, se marchó en dirección a la sala de urgencias.

―Esto es una locura, y yo no tengo alma de suicida, gracias ―murmuró Malfoy, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

―Que novedad ―exclamó Harry sarcásticamente ―. Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy, yo voy a ir.

Y sin esperar respuesta se encaminó a la salida. Y se dio cuenta, tarde, como siempre, de que ahora sí le había hablado. Al diablo con su perfectamente estudiado plan... Vale, de "perfecto" tenía poco, y no era exactamente un "plan", sino la arrebatada promesa de un momento de furia que, tenía que reconocerlo, se le había pasado hace rato.

Sonrió mientras caminaba, consciente de que Malfoy lo seguía, a pesar de las muchas protestas que seguía mascullando entre dientes a su espalda. Bien, quizás ahora le hablara, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo _bien_. Podía hacerlo sufrir un poquito más...

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del hospital, vieron inmediatamente al hombre que, varita en mano, parecía estar amenazando a todo el que pasaba por delante de él. Y lo reconocieron enseguida.

―¡Joder! ―exclamó Draco, a su lado ―. Sabía que era una mala idea, Potter, viene a vengarse.

Ahí estaba "el hombre de la varita", como lo conocía ya todo el hospital, y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Era evidente que no le había sentado nada bien la "atención" recibida en su visita anterior.

―Hace bien, está en su derecho ―le contestó Harry, sin mirarlo siquiera ―. Y que empiece por ti, por favor.

―Muy gracioso, Potter.

―No pretendía serlo.

―¡Eh! ―gritó entonces el hombre, interrumpiendo su incipiente discusión para recordarles su presencia y ahogando la previsible respuesta de Draco ―. ¡Vosotros dos, acercaos!

Harry y Draco se miraron, resignados. Harry se encogió de hombros en un claro gesto que decía "ya que estamos aquí...", y se dirigió hacia el hombre que los esperaba a unos cuantos metros, pegado a una de las paredes. Draco, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja, y luego negó con la cabeza, siguiéndolo. Harry no necesitó oírlo en voz alta para saber que estaba pensando "Estás como una cabra, Potter".

Cuando ambos llegaron frente al lunático de la varita, este comenzó a balbucear de forma bastante incoherente, uniendo unas palabras con otras en un atropellado intento por insultarlos, o al menos eso pensó Harry. Sin embargo, no le había dado tiempo siquiera a averiguarlo cuando Draco exclamó irritadamente:

―Ya que tienes intención de dormirnos de aburrimiento, al menos que entendamos el discurso.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

―¡Malfoy! ―volvió a decir, en menos de quince minutos, y con la misma intención que la primera vez: que se callara.

Funcionó de nuevo. Draco lo miró, hastiado por su interrupción, pero se mantuvo callado. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy le hacía caso? Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarlo, volviendo a olvidarse del hombre que tenía enfrente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, este volvió a hablar.

―Perdón ―dijo, para asombro de ambos ―. Es que estoy algo nervioso.

Harry miró a Draco, elevando las cejas, casi preguntando "¿Estará bien de la cabeza?" y Draco le devolvió la mirada, negando casi imperceptiblemente.

Ahora sí que sonrió, y su gesto fue imitado por los labios de Draco. No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que tenían ese tipo de conversaciones silenciosas, sobre todo cuando atendían juntos a algún paciente, o escuchaban alguno de los aburridos discursos del director. Era gratificante darse cuenta de que, aun en situaciones como esa, seguían siendo capaces de hacerlo. Ninguna discusión podía arrebatarles eso.

―Sí, bueno... ―volvió a balbucear el hombre ―. Es que no sabía a quién... bueno, recurrir. Y luego pensé que... ya que la otra vez... y alguien nuevo no... ―miró al suelo, antes de soltar atropelladamente ―: Vuelvoatenerunpequeñoproblemilla.

Y al oírlo, Harry y Draco no pudieron evitar volver a reírse como la primera vez.

**~o0o~**

Tras curar de nuevo al paciente ―de forma confidencial, para que nadie más se enterara de por qué había vuelto ―, Harry regresó a la cafetería de la quinta planta. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, y estaba bastante cansado, pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar pensar que la noche había merecido la pena. No por curar a incontables pacientes que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que ir a incordiarlos, ni por tener que volver a curar al "hombre de la varita", sino porque había hecho las paces con Draco. O bueno, más bien, porque a él se le había pasado por fin el cabreo. Draco, en realidad, ni siquiera se había enfadado.

Tenía que reconocerlo: no podía enojarse durante mucho tiempo con él. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, y en cierto modo lo quería casi como a su mejor amigo. Era innegable que se divertían juntos.

―Estás aquí ―dijo la voz de Draco, a su espalda ―. Pensé que estarías cortándote las venas, o alguna idiotez muggle semejante, por haber tenido que ver _ese_ espectáculo otra vez.

Llevaba un par de cafés en las manos, y dejó uno frente a él antes de sentarse a su lado.

―No me faltaron ganas, créeme ―le contestó, todavía sonriendo.

―Sí, nunca admitiré haberlo dicho, pero te entiendo. Hay gente que es más gilipollas de lo humanamente comprensible, está demostrado.

Harry asintió, en silencio, mientras tomaba su café. Durante unos instantes permanecieron así, callados, sin ni siquiera mirarse, saboreando el último café de la noche antes de largarse a casa. Era, para variar, bastante agradable, sin comentarios maliciosos ni bromas pesadas, sólo compartiendo un rato en silencio. Siempre que se paraba a pensarlo, le parecía mentira que se hubiesen llevado tan mal durante los años de Hogwarts cuando, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, podían entenderse tan bien. Por suerte era un error que había solucionado lo suficientemente pronto.

―Potter, Malfoy ―los llamó una voz desde la puerta de la cafetería. Al volverse, vieron que Blaise ya había llegado ―. Podéis marcharos cuando queráis, ya ha llegado el relevo.

Su sonrisa fue tan amplia que Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Draco le había dicho en el ascensor: que probablemente habría echado un polvo gracias a ellos.

Volvió la vista hacia Draco y los dos se echaron a reír, ante la cara de desconcierto de Blaise. Con seguridad estaban pensando lo mismo.

Se levantaron de la mesa, despidiéndose del aún descolocado Zabini, para cambiarse de ropa y volver a sus casas. Esa noche había llegado a su fin, pero no sería la última, lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

_Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado._

_Para cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, estoy a un review de distancia.  
_

_Besos,_

_Missi_


	2. Capítulo 1: Castigo

_Al final la historia se me ha quedado rondando en la cabeza, sin dejarme en paz, hasta que he decidido ponerme a escribirla para ver si los personajes dejaban de asaltarme cuando menos lo esperaba xDD_

_Así que aquí va el primer capítulo como tal (el primero que he subido es el prólogo). Subiré probablemente una vez cada semana/semana y media. No sé todavía de cuantos capítulos va a constar, pero espero que os siga gustando ^_^  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Castigo**_

_**________________________  
**_

_Un año después_

_--------------------  
_

La cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Draco sentía cómo los constantes pinchazos en sus sienes iban haciéndose más y más agudos a medida que avanzaba por los corredores de San Mungo, acabando con su más que volátil paciencia. Sabía que antes de salir de casa debería haber tomado una poción contra el dolor de cabeza, pero estas siempre le causaban una gran somnolencia, y eso no era demasiado compatible con su faceta de sanador. Así que había ignorado su pequeño alijo de pociones y había salido hacia el hospital, no muy seguro de que durante el día ―o más bien la noche ―, fuese a mejorar su ánimo.

Se había aparecido directamente en su oficina, tratando de evitar encontrarse con nadie, pero una de las muchas enfermeras ―demasiado torpes para su gusto ―, lo había interrumpido a los pocos minutos para avisarle de que el director lo estaba esperando en su despacho. Y que _por favor_ no le hiciera esperar demasiado _esta vez_. Tras un par de comentarios no demasiado agradables sobre por dónde podía meterse sus sugerencias, la chica le había lanzado su mejor mirada de "ojalá te mueras lenta y dolorosamente", y se había largado de su despacho sin mirar atrás.

Y Draco, por un instante, había deseado que así ocurriera para poder librarse de ese insoportable dolor de cabeza. Y del inevitable sermón que con seguridad tendría que aguantar del _respetable_ Nathan Wayne.

No era tan idiota como para no saber por qué quería verlo _inmediatamente_ en su despacho. La había cagado hacía un par de noches, y el único motivo por el que no había sido convocado antes por el director era que este se encontraba en Alemania en un congreso largo y aburrido. Pero ahora estaba al fin de regreso para recordarle_ amablemente_ que el que los pacientes tuvieran la molesta costumbre de quejarse no era motivo para hacerles un conjuro desmembrador en la boca... especialmente uno que convirtiera los dientes y la lengua en partículas tan pequeñas que fuese imposible volver a reunirlas...

Lo de los dientes había sido fácil de solucionar con una poción crecehuesos, pero lo de la lengua... sencillamente no se podían hacer crecer de la nada órganos musculares tales como lengua u orejas, al menos sin sufrir una agonía insoportable durante más de un mes. Y evidentemente esa noticia no le había hecho la más mínima gracia a la pobre incauta que había estado a su cuidado. No la había oído quejarse, desde luego, pero había miradas que lo decían todo...

Y si bien no había tenido que _escuchar_ a la paciente, si había oído, muy a su pesar, la molesta e irritante voz de Potter repitiéndole hasta el cansancio que cualquier día iba a terminar en una celda de Azkaban haciéndole compañía a los criminales más despiadados. Draco reconocía que se había pasado, y que, sin que sirviera de precedente, Harry tenía razón, pero eso no le había impedido discutir acaloradamente con él recordándole que no era su jefe y que no tenía ningún derecho a echarle sermones...

Y en cuanto el iracundo Potter había abandonado su despacho, después de maldecir a todos sus antepasados, Draco se había arrepentido. Joder, odiaba estar peleado con él. Trabajar en San Mungo era terriblemente aburrido si no podía bromear con nadie, o simplemente compartir un rato de conversación banal frente a un café, entre un paciente y otro. Aparte de Potter, el único con el que se llevaba bien era Blaise, pero sus turnos rara vez coincidían, por lo que no le servía para nada de consuelo. Y, por otra parte, Potter _realmente_ le caía bien.

Draco sonrió ante este pensamiento mientras cogía el ascensor para subir a la quinta planta, donde estaba el despacho de Wayne.

Harry y él llevaban ya siete años trabajando juntos, y los tres primeros habían sido un completo infierno. Se habían tirado los trastos a la cabeza cada vez que se encontraban, entre miradas venenosas e insultos hirientes, y había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el director los había amenazado con expulsarlos del hospital si no aprendían al menos a tolerarse. Ambos habían decidido ―cada uno por su cuenta ―fingir delante de Wayne, pero ignorar sus advertencias en cuanto este desaparecía.

Así que sus pullas mutuas habían continuado entre pacientes, turnos y guardias, y sus escaramuzas se habían hecho moneda corriente en San Mungo, tanto que el resto de personal había dejado de sorprenderse, o de lanzarles siquiera una segunda mirada, cada vez que los encontraban discutiendo.

Sin embargo, en algún punto los insultos se habían convertido en ironía, y la ironía, posteriormente, en algo así como complicidad. Su mutua aversión a los soporíferos discursos de Wayne los había sorprendido compartiendo miradas de completo hastío, y su profundo amor por el buen café irlandés les había arrancado sonrisas cómplices ante el desdén de sus compañeros por las propiedades tonificantes de dicha bebida.

Con el tiempo había caído en la cuenta de que, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, tenían muchos puntos en común; Harry tenía un sentido del humor muy parecido al suyo. Era menos hiriente, pero inusualmente sarcástico, al menos para el Gryffindor-tipo. Contra todo pronóstico, había descubierto también que le apasionaba la lectura, cosa que jamás creyó posible viendo las desastrosas notas que solía sacar en Historia de la Magia. Aunque sus gustos recaían más en la literatura muggle, en contraposición a los propios, le había recomendado buenos títulos y habían charlado durante horas sobre el argumento de alguna novela.

Pero lo que más lo había sorprendido de todo fue cuando se dio cuenta, en cierto modo gracias a Blaise, de que sus grandes diferencias no hacían más que acentuar esa extraña 'conexión' que había entre ellos. Los defectos de uno compensaban las virtudes del otro, como por ejemplo cuando Harry solía disculparse en su nombre con las estúpidas enfermeras, achacando sus malas contestaciones al cansancio o a cualquier otra excusa que se le ocurriera en ese momento. O cuando Draco espantaba a los empalagosos pacientes para que no vinieran a molestarlos cuando estaban de servicio, demasiado _agradecidos_ con el sanador Potter como para dejarlo trabajar en paz...

A Draco siempre se le escapaba una sonrisa cada vez que pensaba en lo mucho que lo había odiado mientras estaban en Hogwarts donde, si le hubiesen asegurado que acabarían llevándose tan bien, le hubiese dado un síncope. Y si hubiesen añadido que llegaría el día en que el hecho de que Potter estuviese furioso con él iba a molestarle tanto, hubiese corrido en dirección a Voldemort para que acabara con semejante pesadilla de una buena vez.

Salió del ascensor en cuanto llegó a la quinta planta y tomó el pasillo que llevaba a la inmaculada oficina de Wayne, todavía con esa mueca extraña en su cara que recordaba a una sonrisa. Sin duda, Harry tenía razón al haberse cabreado con él, pero el enfado no le duraría demasiado. Él se encargaría de que así fuese, como siempre...

Por fin llegó frente a la puerta del director y tocó un par de veces antes de entrar sin esperar siquiera una respuesta. Sabía que esa actitud irritaba a Wayne, y ya que iba a tener que aguantar un interminable sermón sobre todo lo que no le gustaba de él como sanador, que al menos estuviese del humor adecuado.

Nathan levantó la vista de uno de los tantos papeles que había sobre su escritorio, y le lanzó su mirada más fría, esa que hacía que las enfermeras comenzaran a temblar, pero que a Draco simplemente le hacía gracia. Nadie podía ganar a Lucius en miradas frías cuando se lo proponía, y había vivido con él una considerable cantidad de años como para que le siguiesen haciendo efecto. Se plantó allí, frente a su escritorio, sin decir ni una palabra, con una mueca de completo hastío en la cara que le decía claramente a su jefe que 'no tenía todo el día'.

―Malfoy... ―comenzó el director, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente ―. Puede tomar asiento.

―No, gracias ―contestó, cruzándose de brazos, en clara muestra de rebeldía.

―Malfoy, le aconsejo que no ponga a prueba mi paciencia, porque no es tan infinita como usted parece creer, y le aseguro que es usted el sanador que más cerca está de encontrar su límite.

―Si me sentara, le daría pie a sermonearme durante mucho más tiempo, y, honestamente, creo que se tomaría como una falta de respeto personal el que me quedara dormido ―lo miró a los ojos, con expresión de inocencia, y añadió ―. De pie evito esa tentación.

El director negó levemente con la cabeza, reprochándole su insolencia, dejó sobre el escritorio la pluma que todavía tenía en la mano y se levantó despacio. Su mirada no se apartó ni un instante de Draco, todavía con esa expresión helada que pocas veces le había visto.

―Señor Malfoy, su seguridad resulta abrumadora teniendo en cuenta su situación. Supongo que se da cuenta de que podría despedirlo por un incidente como el que ha tenido lugar con la señora Sullivan. Todo el hospital se ha quedado conmocionado con el caso, y apostaría a que el noventa y nueve por ciento del personal estaría totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión. Eso sin contar todas sus otras faltas, empezando por la ética y terminando por el respeto.

Draco simplemente lo miró, esperando. Si fuese a despedirlo ya lo hubiese hecho. No es que pensara que no se lo mereciera ―si el hubiese estado en el lugar de Wayne, ni lo hubiese dudado ―, pero el director resultaba increíblemente irritante por sus continuas vueltas a cualquier decisión, por medir cada pequeño paso antes de darlo y buscar las razones más insospechadas para hacer una cosa u otra. Tenía un plan, estaba seguro. Tan seguro como que dicho plan no iba a gustarle demasiado.

―Sin embargo ―continuó tras la pequeña pausa de efecto, en la que obviamente había esperado una réplica ―, en su caso sería exponerlo a quién sabe que terrorífica ocupación si lo pierdo de vista, y tengo la inquietante sensación de que el número de pacientes aumentaría por su culpa.

―Sí, mi don natural para mantener a los hipocondriacos bien alejados de una entidad tan seria ―contestó impulsivamente Draco, con una sonrisa sarcástica en la boca.

―Deje de bromear, Malfoy, porque lo que usted ha hecho no tiene la más mínima pizca de gracia. ¿Qué le parecería a usted si se encontrara en la situación de la paciente y un sanador, que se supone que iba a curarle todos sus males, le provoca uno mayor?

―Si usted hubiese estado en mi lugar, me hubiese comprendido. Esa mujer no se callaba con nada.

―Permítame que lo dude, señor Malfoy ―contestó con voz gélida, dando un par de pasos en su dirección ―. Los pacientes no tienen la culpa de que usted tenga un mal día, o de que su paciencia sea inexistente. Necesita _aprender_ eso, porque es obvio que esa clase se la ha saltado cuando estudiaba su carrera. Y le aseguro que, mientras no la aprenda, no va a volver a tocar a un paciente.

―¡No puede hacer eso! ―saltó Draco, descruzando los brazos y mirándolo con vehemencia ―. Soy sanador, no recepcionista, o cualquier otra absurda idea que se le haya ocurrido. No siga por ahí, Wayne.

―¿El despido entonces le parece más apropiado? ―preguntó el director, arqueando las cejas.

―¿Es una amenaza? ―respondió a su vez, volviendo a sonreír cínicamente ―. No va a despedirme, usted mismo lo ha dicho.

―No, ciertamente. Y no lo despido por una única razón. Sé que, a pesar de todo, le gusta su trabajo, porque no tiene necesidades económicas que cubrir y aun así sigue aquí, sin haber faltado un solo día. Y sé que no se lleva mal con _todo_ el mundo, lo cual escapa a todas las leyes de la lógica. Su amigo Zabini lo apoyaría ―añadió, volviendo a mover la cabeza negativamente, como si no lo entendiera ―. Y Potter también.

Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante su cara de perplejidad, como si no pudiese comprender que alguien pudiese estar de su parte, y mucho menos que ese _alguien_ fuese un hombre reconocido por su completa honestidad y sus valores morales. Seguramente seguía preguntándose cómo es que esa relación laboral entre los dos funcionaba tan bien, cuando en su comienzo había sido tan desastrosa.

Wayne frunció el ceño ante su sonrisa, imaginando probablemente que se estaba burlando de él.

―Pero eso no significa que su acción vaya a quedar sin castigo. A partir de hoy...

Fue interrumpido por unos sonoros golpes en la puerta, seguidos de una mirada satisfecha de Nathan en su dirección. Sonrió sarcásticamente antes de indicarle a la persona que estaba fuera que podía pasar, y Draco se encontró preguntándose qué diablos significaría esa estúpida sonrisa. Hasta ese momento, su actitud había sido completamente seria, como seguramente lo requería la situación... Por ese motivo, esa enigmática sonrisa no podía presagiar nada bueno...

Draco se giró hacia la puerta para contemplar como un extrañado Potter la atravesaba, mirando a su jefe un tanto desconcertado, y cómo, al verlo a él allí, fruncía el ceño inmediatamente. No había duda de que seguía enfadado...

―Ah, Potter, justo a tiempo ―dijo Wayne, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en dirección a su compañero.

Malfoy frunció todavía más el ceño. Ahora el director parecía estar de un humor excelente, como si fuese Navidad y estuviese a punto de repartir los regalos. Y por alguna razón, sus sonrisas le parecían más escalofriantes que sus gélidas miradas.

―Buenas noches, señor ―contestó Harry, todavía mirando a Draco ―. Cecile me ha dicho que me estaba esperando.

―Así es ―contestó el director, volviendo su vista también hacia el antiguo Slytherin ―. Le estaba comunicando al señor Malfoy cuál será su sanción por el caso de la señora Sullivan.

―Entiendo ―murmuró Harry, aun cuando su expresión decía todo lo contrario ―. Pero... ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso?

Su perplejidad era evidente, y Draco no podía dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta que su compañero. ¿Por qué estaba Potter allí si no tenía nada que ver en el asunto?

―Mucho, Potter, mucho. A partir de hoy, y hasta nueva orden, el señor Malfoy no podrá atender a ningún paciente por su cuenta. Será, a todos los efectos, un estudiante en prácticas ―guardó silencio un instante, dejando que lo asimilaran, y con una perversa sonrisa final añadió ―. Y usted, señor Potter, será su _mentor_.

―¿QUÉ? ―gritaron los dos a la vez, mirando horrorizados al director, y luego volviendo la vista para mirarse mutuamente.

―Pero señor ―añadió Harry, con voz apagada por la sorpresa ―, Malfoy tiene la misma experiencia que yo como sanador, y los mismos años de práctica. Jamás podría... nunca... ―parecía tener dificultades para hilar una frase coherente ―. No entiendo con qué objeto ―murmuró al fin.

―¿Esto es una especie de broma? ―preguntó Draco, por su parte, ignorando a Harry.

No podía estar hablando en serio. Él era un sanador, no un estudiante, y mucho menos un estudiante _de Potter_. Tener esa categoría supondría unas limitaciones que no estaba dispuesto a consentir. Volverían a colocarle el hechizo inhibidor, por el que no podría atender a ningún paciente sin la presencia de su mentor, y todos sus casos serían firmados por este. Supondría ser su subordinado y aceptar todas sus decisiones y sus _órdenes_...

No quería ni plantearse por un instante que Wayne estuviese hablando en serio.

―Yo nunca bromeo con el trabajo ―dijo Nathan, inflexible ―, deberían saberlo ya.

―Señor ―volvió a hablar Harry, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar ―, en primer lugar, no llevo los suficientes años como sanador para tener ninguna clase de estudiante, y menos uno que realmente no lo es ―hizo una pausa, como tratando de ordenar sus ideas, y luego levantó la vista hacia el director para mirarlo fijamente ―. Y en segundo, _estudiante_ significa que _tiene_ que aprender algo, y no hay absolutamente nada que yo pueda enseñarle a Malfoy.

―Se equivoca ―respondió este a su vez, todavía con esa maniaca sonrisa en su cara ―. No hablamos de un estudiante al uso, por lo tanto no necesita los quince años de ejercicio requeridos para convertirse en mentor ―su vista volvió a posarse en Malfoy antes de añadir ―. Y además usted _sí_ puede enseñarle algo, algo que _él_ no aprendería de ningún otro.

―¿De qué demonios está hablando? ―volvió a preguntar Draco, con la extraña sensación de estar metido en una horrible pesadilla.

¿Qué Potter podía enseñarle algo? Sí, claro, ¿En qué otro universo paralelo?

―Se lo he dicho antes, señor Malfoy. Necesita aprender a tener paciencia, aprender ética, y respeto. Y necesita a Potter para eso. Su relación con el resto de sanadores es inexistente, excluyendo a Zabini, quien tiene menos años de experiencia como sanador ―frunció el ceño, ante la mención de su compañero ―. Además, él no cuenta, se conocen de toda la vida, y estoy seguro de que le dejaría campar a sus anchas por el hospital, haciendo lo que quiere. Y ese no es el objetivo.

―¡Eso es una locura! No pienso estar bajo las órdenes de Potter, antes prefiero el despido ―contestó impetuosamente, atravesando al director con una mirada iracunda, mientras apretaba los puños a sus costados para no hacer físico el contacto .

Wayne sonrió ante su evidente furia, y se encogió de hombros para responder:

―Pero yo no. Siempre puede dimitir, señor Malfoy, pero sabe tan bien como yo que no lo hará. Su trabajo le gusta demasiado ―aun con la sonrisa en la cara, se giró hacia su compañero, ignorándolo por completo ―. ¿Ha comprendido lo que espero de usted, señor Potter?

Harry se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido, pero no había furia en su mirada. Ni siquiera el más leve atisbo de enfado. Era una mirada dubitativa, como si todavía estuviese sopesando la pregunta, como si le pidiese opinión...

Draco negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, en respuesta, y Harry frunció todavía más el ceño antes de girarse hacia el director y responder por fin:

―Sí, señor, perfectamente.

―

**~o0o~**

―

―No puedo creerme que hayas aceptado ―dijo Draco en cuanto se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del despacho de Wayne.

Estaba muy enfadado, tanto con el inconsciente del director ―que obviamente había perdido el juicio ―como con Harry por haber aceptado ese nuevo tipo de tortura que Nathan había inventado para él. No podía creer que se le hubiese ocurrido algo de semejante magnitud por una falta tan pequeña. Vale, había estado mal por su parte, pero rebajarlo al nivel de un simple estudiante sólo por eso... No, definitivamente no. Era una completa locura y cualquiera se daría cuenta...

Y Potter había aceptado ese estúpido plan de convertirse en su _mentor_. Potter, de entre toda la gente. Sabía que el ex-Gryffindor todavía estaba muy enfadado con él por haberse dejado llevar por un absurdo impulso y haber provocado todo ese problema, pero eso... Harry lo conocía perfectamente, y seguramente habría anticipado su reacción... ¿Por qué entonces había aceptado? No se lo iba a perdonar...

―Wayne tiene razón ―respondió Potter, sin mirarlo siquiera ―. Necesitas pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos antes de llevarlos a cabo.

―Y eso me lo dice la persona más impulsiva que conozco ―contestó sarcásticamente, lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

Harry no contestó inmediatamente, pero redujo la velocidad de sus pasos, permitiéndole alcanzarlo. Su ceño volvía a estar fruncido, y miraba al suelo, como si no se diese cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía alrededor. Parecía estar sopesando cuidadosamente la respuesta, algo infrecuente en él, lo cuál significaba que en realidad ya no estaba _tan_ enfadado... y que no quería alterarlo más con su respuesta.

Esa deferencia hacia él no hizo más que enfurecerlo, cuando había obviado su negativa en el despacho de Wayne. Si quería complacerlo, ese no era el momento adecuado.

―Malfoy, reconozco que soy bastante impulsivo, pero... no en el trabajo, lo sabes perfectamente.

―¿Lo sé? ¿En serio? Pensé que sabía cómo responderías ante una gilipollez semejante, salida de la mente de un loco. Sin embargo me equivocaba...

Por fin Harry levantó la vista hacia él y clavó sus ojos en los de Draco, deteniéndose completamente. Su mirada, claramente dolida por su inesperado ataque, lo atravesó, haciéndole sentir una pequeñísima punzada de culpabilidad que ignoró por completo. Estaba siendo injusto, lo sabía, pero toda la situación era demasiado injusta para con él... Tenía derecho a desquitarse con alguien.

―Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo...

―¿No? ―contestó Draco, parándose también un paso por delante, y girándose para mirarlo ―. Al parecer Wayne cree que sí.

―No, Malfoy. Wayne quiere darte una lección por algo que _tú_ has hecho. Y sabes perfectamente por qué me ha involucrado a mí en medio ―su voz sonaba calmada, pero su expresión corporal denotaba un cierto nerviosismo que Draco siempre atribuía a la inexplicable inseguridad que se apoderaba de Harry a veces ―. Quiere que sea realmente un castigo para ti.

―Si quisiese eso podría haberme mandado con cualquiera de los vejestorios insufribles que hay que San Mungo, a ninguno de los cuales soporto ―replicó, más alto de lo que pretendía.

―Oh, sí, sería una gran idea, desde luego ―contestó Potter sarcásticamente ―. No los soportas y no te soportan. Os dedicaríais a ignoraros mutuamente, y te traería sin cuidado cualquier cosa que pudiesen hacer por el simple hecho de que no te importan como compañeros. Ni siquiera como personas, Malfoy. Eso sería grandioso para el hospital, y oh, sí, una gran lección para tu orgullo, sin duda...

Draco frunció el ceño ante su vehemente respuesta, sin querer admitir todavía que Harry tenía razón. Su respuesta tenía lógica, en una forma sumamente retorcida. Si le hubiesen puesto con cualquier otra persona, Blaise incluido, no le hubiese importado tanto. Sí, se cabrearía igualmente por la decisión de Wayne de bajarlo de categoría, y sí, estaría horriblemente molesto con su mentor. Pero no le _dolería_. Porque no le importaban ni Wayne ni ninguno de sus compañeros.

Y si lo hubiesen puesto con Blaise, al final hubiesen terminado haciendo cualquier cosa menos trabajar, lo sabía de primera mano, por eso el director nunca los ponía en el mismo turno...

―Tu podías haberte negado ―contestó, intentando enfocar su furia hacia él por prestarse a ello. Nathan podía intentar joderlo todo lo que quisiera, pero era Harry quien había aceptado.

―¿Y piensas que con eso Wayne te hubiese dejado tranquilo? ―preguntó, mirándolo con incredulidad ―. No, Malfoy, hubiese buscado un castigo peor, algo que te humillara más. Lo conoces perfectamente...

Draco entrecerró los ojos ante su afirmación, y Harry enseguida se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, mientras Malfoy respondía:

―No vayas por ahí. No pretendas hacerme ver que me estas haciendo un favor, Potter, porque no te lo voy a agradecer.

―Malfoy, sé razonable ―contestó, acercándose más a él ―. Sé que ahora mismo estás cabreado, conmigo y con el mundo, pero sabes perfectamente que no tenía opción. Y tú tampoco. Wayne no es idiota, por mucho que te fastidie. Él quiere darte una lección, y cuanto antes lo convenzas de que la has aprendido mucho mejor para todos. No es cruel por naturaleza, pero sabe dónde atacar cuando hace falta.

Por un momento ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Los de Harry eran prácticamente una súplica, un llamado a su atención para que recapacitara, para que por una vez le hiciera caso y dejara de pelearse con el mundo... Pero Draco no podía. No podía aceptar algo así sin más, por mucho que Harry se lo _suplicara_. Gracias al castigo de Wayne iba a estar muy por encima de él de ahora en adelante, y, al contrario de lo que sería con cualquier otro mentor, Harry iba a tener poder _real_ sobre su persona. Ambos se conocían demasiado bien, tanto en su peor faceta de enemigos declarados como en la mejor de compañeros de trabajo inseparables.

Y Draco no estaba preparado para ceder a _nadie_ tanto poder...

―No, Potter. Si esto es una guerra de voluntades, no seré yo quien pierda...

Su respuesta fue tajante, y vio en la mirada de Potter que lo entendía, que _sabía_ que no iba a poder convencerlo de lo contrario. Y aun así, su expresión seguía siendo una súplica, una invitación a que recapacitara... A que no rechazara su ayuda.

Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, para alejarse por el pasillo. No iba a dejarse convencer, ni siquiera por Potter. Podía apostar.

―

**~o0o~**

―

―¡Feliz Halloween, Harry! ―gritaron todos los Weasley a coro en cuanto traspasó el umbral de la madriguera.

Toda su respuesta fue una sonrisa cansada.

Después del turno de noche más largo de cuantos recordaba desde hacía mucho ―y no precisamente porque hubiese pasado más tiempo allí que otros días ―, lo cierto era que no le habían quedado demasiadas ganas de ir a comer con los Weasley, y seguramente hubiese alegado cualquier excusa para no ir si Ron no lo hubiese estado esperando a la salida de San Mungo. Parecía como si le hubiese leído la mente, ya que era muy raro que su amigo se apareciese por allí, pero al parecer había ido a la casa de George esa mañana y el hospital le quedaba de camino a la vuelta.

Entró en el pequeño salón de la Madriguera y se sentó a la mesa, junto a Hermione, que había llegado también después de pasarse la noche de guardia en el cuartel de aurores. Ese año, los Weasley habían hecho la excepción de celebrar una comida para Halloween, en lugar de una cena, en deferencia a ellos. Los Weasley seguían tratándolos como si fuesen dos más de sus hijos, y tanto Harry como Hermione se sentían como si realmente perteneciesen a la familia.

Tras un par de saludos, la señora Weasley les indicó que se sentaran todos y sirvió la cena. El pavo estaba buenísimo, y la sopa que lo acompañaba no podía haberle sentado mejor aunque fuese una poción revitalizante. Seguía sintiéndose cansado, pero como la conversación fluía a su alrededor de manera animada, no sentía la necesidad de participar. Contestaba cuando lo interpelaban directamente, o sonreía cuando alguien decía algo gracioso, pero poco más. Se sentía a gusto entre ellos, pero... tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que no le dejaban disfrutar por completo de la reunión.

Cuando al fin terminaron de comer, algunos se levantaron de la mesa para salir al exterior, y otros se dejaron caer en los sofás del salón, completamente saciados. Harry decidió no seguir a estos últimos por temor a quedarse completamente dormido sobre uno de los sillones, así que permaneció sentado, mirando distraídamente por una de las ventanas mientras sus pensamientos vagaban lejos de allí.

O bueno, tal vez no tan lejos. No podía dejar de pensar en la interminable noche que había pasado en San Mungo. Malfoy se había encerrado en su despacho a cal y canto, negándose a hablar con nadie, mucho menos con él, y no había pasado a revisar a ninguno de sus pacientes, por lo que Harry había tenido que hacerlo por él. Y realmente no le hubiese importado si Draco estuviese con él, si hubiesen compartido bromas, como siempre hacían, mientras los pacientes se exasperaban ante las contestaciones de Malfoy...

Sin embargo, tenía la desagradable sensación de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volviesen a bromear del mismo modo.

―No debería ser legal comer tanto después de una noche de guardia ―dijo Hermione, a su lado.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y le sonrió brevemente. No se había dado cuenta de que ella se había quedado sentada a su lado tras la comida, probablemente tratando de evitar lo mismo que él y dar un bochornoso espectáculo en el salón de los Weasley al provocar un concierto de ronquidos.

―Me temo que atiborrarse nunca es saludable ―contestó, todavía sonriendo, pensando que seguramente esa era la respuesta que hubiese dado un buen sanador.

Ella también sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de él, y Harry supo inmediatamente que ese tema no era más que una excusa para entablar conversación. Su mirada perspicaz seguramente no había obviado el hecho de su inusual silencio durante la comida, y probablemente querría averiguar el porqué.

Harry cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, y negó levemente con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué no vas al grano, Hermione?

―No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, Harry ―dijo ella en respuesta, ampliando su sonrisa ante la perspicacia de su amigo ―. Pero es evidente que algo te ronda por la cabeza para tenerte tan distraído.

Harry suspiró, al tiempo que abría los ojos y contestaba:

―Y aquí tenemos a la auror Granger en plena acción.

―¡No te estoy interrogando! ―dijo ella, con fingida ofensa, dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―contestó, todavía en broma. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara antes de añadir ―. Es... complicado.

Hermione no respondió inmediatamente, instándolo a continuar con su silencio. Buscó las palabras, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablar, pero la frustración fue más fuerte y su respuesta salió atropellada de su boca casi sin que se diera cuenta.

―Voy a ser el mentor de Malfoy en San Mungo hasta nueva orden.

La sorpresa de Hermione fue evidente en su cara. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, a la par que sus labios se despegaban como si fuese a decir algo. Sin embargo permaneció callada, probablemente sin saber que decir a su afirmación, y Harry se vio impelido a continuar:

―Wayne le ha impuesto ese castigo por... bueno, un caso con una paciente que no salió del todo bien.

―¿La señora Sullivan? ―ante la mirada extrañada de Harry, Hermione aclaró―. Hizo una denuncia contra Malfoy.

―¿Una denuncia?

Harry se mordió el labio, inquieto. No sabía que la cosa hubiese llegado tan lejos, aunque tenía sentido. Malfoy no había sido todo lo profesional que debería, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero... llegar a denunciarlo... No, no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni siquiera por un instante. ¿Y si la cosa llegaba más lejos? Malfoy ya tenía demasiadas cosas encima como para que le cayera otra de semejante magnitud...

―Pura rutina, dudo que le caiga algo más allá de una sanción económica, y él puede permitírsela perfectamente ―contestó ella, adivinando sus pensamientos .

―Aun así, apuesto a que no se lo tomará demasiado bien...

―Definitivamente no ―sonrió comprensiva, posando una mano sobre el brazo derecho que Harry tenía apoyado en la mesa, y continuó ―. Pero me imagino que tampoco se habrá tomado muy bien semejante castigo...

―Ya sabes como es ―murmuró Harry, casi para sí.

―En realidad no, tú lo conoces mucho mejor...

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mientras Harry bajaba la mirada hacia la mesa. Sí, él lo conocía mucho mejor. En cierto sentido eran amigos, buenos amigos, aunque jamás se vieran fuera del hospital. Y no quería que ese estúpido castigo que Wayne_ les_ había impuesto cambiara eso. De hecho, sabía que no lo haría. Malfoy probablemente se revelaría y estaría gruñón, callado y taciturno durante unos cuantos días, apartando de sí a todo el mundo como si fuese una bomba a punto de estallar. Pero se le acabaría pasando. Siempre se le pasaba. Era como un niño caprichoso al que le niegan una golosina; gritaba y pataleaba, pero se detenía en cuanto se daba cuenta de que sus berrinches no iban a funcionar.

Pero Harry hubiese preferido no tener que pasar por eso. Al ser él quien tuviese que estar a su lado en medio de su furia más atroz, sería quien saliera más perjudicado. Y sí, podía aguantar sus pullas, su sarcasmo y todo su mal humor porque entendía lo que había bajo ese estallido de fuegos artificiales. Pero Malfoy no iba a ponérselo fácil, y lo sabía muy bien...

―Harry ―lo llamó Hermione, haciéndole levantar la vista de la pulida superficie de la mesa ―, deja de preocuparte tanto por eso. Supongo que si hubieses querido podrías haberte negado. Ningún mentor puede serlo en contra de su voluntad...

―Ya lo sé, Hermione, pero tenía miedo... Pensé que si yo no aceptaba su castigo quizás fuese peor...

―Pensaste que tal vez lo despediría.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a morderse el labio inferior casi sin darse cuenta. Y entonces Hermione se rió, y no pudo más que fruncir el ceño en su dirección. ¿Qué diablos era tan divertido?

―Wayne lo ha pensado bien, Harry ―dijo, en contestación a su pregunta no formulada ―. Ha apelado al peor defecto de ambos para conseguir lo que quería. Malfoy hubiese preferido el despido, y vuestro director lo sabía, porque es demasiado orgulloso como para rebajarse a ser un simple estudiante. Sin embargo tú no puedes considerar un castigo peor que el despido, porque adoras tu trabajo y te llevas bien con todo el mundo. Wayne sabía que harías cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que Malfoy se fuera, ya que eres de los pocos que se lleva bien con él, y ha apelado a tu compasión para lograr que accedieras a sus propósitos ―su sonrisa se hizo más amplia ante la cara de estupefacción de Harry, y concluyó ―. ¡Os ha manejado a ambos!

Frunció el ceño todavía más ante su elocuente afirmación. Estaba en lo cierto. Wayne se había valido de él para que accediera a sus deseos, y había puesto a Malfoy contra las cuerdas gracias a eso. Pero por idiota, no había sabido verlo en su momento, pensando en lo que sería un San Mungo sin Draco: Mortalmente aburrido. Había pensado más en él mismo que en su compañero, y había actuado en consecuencia.

Joder, no le extrañaba que Draco estuviese tan cabreado.

―¿Por qué diablos no se me ocurrirán a mi estas cosas antes de actuar? ―preguntó frustrado, apretando los puños.

―Porque eres alguien demasiado franco y directo ―le sonrió Hermione con empatía. Ambos guardaron silencio durante un instante, hasta que ella preguntó ―. ¿Se lo ha tomado tan mal?

Harry suspiró ante su pregunta, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, mientras echaba una mirada hacia los Weasley que permanecían sentados en el salón, charlando animadamente. "Mal" no llegaba ni a empezar a definir cómo se lo había tomado Draco. Y con razón.

―Parece que Halloween siempre os trae problemas ―bromeó ella ante su silencio ―. El año pasado también estabais enfadados por estas fechas...

―El año pasado _yo_ estaba enfadado, no él. Y en comparación era una soberana tontería...

―Sin embargo hicisteis las paces enseguida. Creo que no llegaste muy allá con tu propósito de no volver a acercarte a él en el trabajo...

Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa al recordar su estúpida promesa, que Draco tan fácilmente le había hecho romper. Resultaba imposible ignorarlo cuando Malfoy no quería ser ignorado...

―Es persuasivo cuando quiere ―respondió, todavía con esa media sonrisa en la cara.

―Bueno... ―comenzó Hermione, bajando un poco la voz y mirando alrededor, como si estuvieran conspirando ―siempre puedes hacer tú lo mismo. Su trabajo será un infierno si no puede hablar con nadie, si no te tiene a _ti _―su sonrisa se hizo más amplia antes de añadir ―. Y tú puedes ser encantador cuando quieres...

Harry lo sopesó durante un instante. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue que era imposible, que alguien tan obstinado como Draco no se dejaría ablandar en su postura ni siquiera por él. Pero... no perdía nada por intentarlo. Y si Harry iba a echar de menos sus continuos comentarios irónicos y sus bromas, Malfoy seguramente también lo echaría de menos a él.

Quizás... quizás no fuese tan descabellado después de todo.

Esbozó una sonrisa cómplice en dirección a Hermione, mientras Ron se aproximaba hacia ellos, para enterarse de qué habían estado hablando. Su amiga seguramente se inventaría alguna excusa convincente, siempre que él permaneciese callado. Ron seguía sin soportar a Malfoy, por más que Harry le hubiese dicho una y otra vez que no era como él pensaba. No le había quedado más remedio que aceptar que Harry y Draco pudiesen llevarse bien, pero había dejado bien claro que no quería saber nada de esa _"asquerosa serpiente"._ Y Harry lo complacía por el bien de su amistad...

Se levantó de la mesa, todavía sonriendo, y se excusó en su cansancio para poder regresar a casa.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar antes de que llegara de nuevo la noche...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^_^  
_

_Muchisimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews del prólogo, especialmente a gata89, Alejandra y Arya, a las cuales no he podido responder por ser reviews anónimos, y a Amidala Granger, que aun a pesar de toodos los años que han pasado desde que comencé a publicar fanfiction, sigue leyéndoselos todos. Me han hecho muy feliz ^_^_

_Besos,_

_Missi_


	3. Capítulo 2: Pacto

_Bueno, aquí va el siguiente capítulo, y a partir de aquí, si nada va mal, subiré cada jueves. _

_Espero que os siga gustando ^_^_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Pacto**_

_**________________________  
**_

Harry apenas pudo conciliar el sueño esa tarde, y cuando llegó a San Mungo, media hora antes de que empezara su turno, sus ojeras eran considerablemente notorias.

Noa, la recepcionista, le recibió como siempre con su inmensa sonrisa dirigida sólo a él, y al ver su expresión de ultratumba se ofreció enseguida a llevarle un café bien cargado a su despacho. Ofrecimiento que declinó todo lo amablemente que pudo, ya que, aunque la oferta resultaba muy tentadora, tenía mucho que hacer antes de que comenzara su turno. Y no precisamente en _su_ despacho.

Tratando de parecer casual, subió distraídamente las escaleras hasta la tercera planta, y se dirigió hacia la derecha, hacia el pasillo que conducía a los despachos privados de los sanadores. Su despacho no se encontraba precisamente en esa planta, sino en la cuarta ―justo en el pasillo que había encima de ese ―, pero como había subido por las escaleras, podía alegar, si se cruzaba con alguien, que iba tan distraído que se había confundido de piso. Y que _eso_ era todo.

Sin embargo, su presencia allí distaba mucho de ser casual, y era un movimiento que había estado desarrollando en su mente durante gran parte de la tarde. _Necesitaba_ llegar al despacho de Malfoy como fuera, y colarse dentro. Había intentado aparecerse desde su apartamento, pero, como esperaba, Draco había protegido el acceso a su despacho a lo que él denominaría "compañía non-grata". Así que no le había quedado más remedio que presentarse en San Mungo para intentarlo desde allí.

Lo cierto es que no estaba para nada convencido de que su plan fuese a funcionar, ya que colarse en un despacho ajeno se consideraba una falta de respeto prácticamente irreparable. Y más, si ese despacho en cuestión pertenecía a alguien conocido no precisamente por su comprensión y bondad. Pero... sabía que cualquier medida menos drástica no iba a funcionar, lo conocía demasiado bien, así que tenía que buscar el factor sorpresa para que Draco, por un breve instante, estuviese tan desconcertado que pudiese traspasar su coraza de acero.

En cualquier caso, y siempre sobre el papel, ese despacho _ahora_ le pertenecía. A los estudiantes ―al menos los de verdad ―no se les permitía tener un despacho, ya que ni pasaban consulta, ni atendían urgencias, ni mucho menos tenían permitido hacer los informes, no al menos sin la supervisión de sus mentores. Por eso usaban los despachos de estos cuando necesitaban hacer cualquier cosa...

Si se sintiera inclinado a la crueldad, podría reclamar el despacho de Malfoy y _obligarlo_ a soportar su presencia en su 'feudo privado'. Pero eso era algo que, ni le parecía razonable, ni pensaba hacer. El que quería humillar a Malfoy era Wayne, no él.

Por fin llegó frente a la puerta del despacho, y sonrió irónicamente ante el cartel que anunciaba a qué sanador pertenecía. Al contrario que el de la mayoría, no eran simplemente letras negras sobre fondo blanco, sosas e impersonales. El rótulo de Draco estaba escrito en verde, sobre fondo negro, con letra demasiado estilizada y rocambolesca como para pertenecer a ese lugar, y rezaba lo siguiente:

_Excelso y extremadamente ocupado sanador, Draco Malfoy_

Y justo debajo, en un verde aún más brillante, añadía:

_No molestar si pretende seguir perteneciendo al género humano_

Harry movió la cabeza negativamente, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara, recordando el momento en que Draco había _personalizado_ su despacho. Por aquel entonces apenas llevaban año y medio trabajando en el mismo hospital, y seguían maldiciéndose prácticamente cada vez que se veían. Ambos acababan, por fin, de conseguir una oficina propia, y habían elegido, de las disponibles, las más alejadas entre sí.

Sin embargo, Harry había encontrado una perversa satisfacción en mortificarlo, enviando a sus desconcertados pacientes, ya recuperados, a que le pidieran el alta al sanador Malfoy, molestándolo en su despacho cada pocas horas. Y finalmente, este se había visto obligado a añadir _esa_ frase bajo su nombre para desalentarlos. Harry se había reído hasta el cansancio cuando el último paciente enviado a Draco había regresado temblando y con cara de sentirse mucho peor que cuando puso un pie en el hospital.

Bien, sin duda lo que se disponía a hacer ahora lo molestaría aún más de lo que podían conseguir los pobres incautos de los pacientes, sin embargo, no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos mientras Draco decidía ignorar al mundo. Es decir, más de lo que lo ignoraba habitualmente.

Miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo, sintiéndose como un criminal, y luego sacó su varita para comenzar a probar hechizos sobre la puerta. Le llevó varios minutos desactivar todos los que Draco había puesto, y cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió para él, suspiró aliviado. La obsesión del Slytherin por la seguridad era, con mucho, superior a la de cualquier persona que conociera...

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie prestándole atención, y luego se adentró en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Como imaginaba, todo estaba en perfecto orden, impoluto, de una manera tan absolutamente maniática que parecía antinatural. Se acercó despacio hacia el escritorio, sin fijarse demasiado en él, sino con la vista clavada en la estantería que había detrás, llena de archivadores. La única concesión al impecable buen gusto reinante era una pequeña vasija de plástico, sobre el último estante, de un rojo tan vívido que resultaba incluso dañino a la vista. Y el horroroso objeto se completaba con una extraña antena, naranja chillón, de la que sobresalía un pequeño cartel que rezaba en grandes letras moradas: _¡Ponle color a tu vida, Malfoy! Feliz Navidad_.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al ver el objeto. Había sido una broma de su parte en las últimas Navidades. Como siempre, Draco se había negado a participar en el Amigo Invisible que celebraban todos los años en el hospital, así como a recibir ningún tipo de regalo por su parte ―fuera o no en tal festividad ―, alegando que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera regalarle que lo sorprendiera lo suficiente para disfrutar de las fiestas, puesto que no le faltaba de nada.

Y Harry, amablemente, le había probado cuán equivocado estaba. Había moldeado esa vasija al estilo muggle ―consciente de que Draco _jamás_ habría hecho algo así ―, y la había teñido con un hechizo de pintura indeleble en esa horrorosa procesión de colores, para recordarle que, si bien tenía todo lo que podía desear, no era cierto que no le faltara nada; su vida y su rutina eran _tan_ frías y grises que necesitaban urgentemente pinceladas de calidez y color.

Desde luego, había conseguido sorprenderlo, de eso estaba bien seguro. Su cara cuando le había dado el paquete ―penosamente envuelto ―, había sido de lo más escéptica, y cuando lo había abierto, su mueca de completa conmoción había provocado carcajadas en Harry durante semanas. Había tomado el regalo de forma que sus dedos lo tocaran lo menos posible, como si fuese alguna clase de mofeta maloliente, y le había asegurado, antes de lanzarlo al cubo de basura, que su mal gusto estaba más allá de toda clase de curación.

Sin embargo, en algún punto de las navidades había decidido rescatar el horrible objeto de la papelera y colocarlo en el lugar menos visible de la estantería. Harry suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que, a pesar de todas sus convicciones, y sus constantes objeciones a cuanto proponía, habían pasado unas divertidas navidades en San Mungo. Blaise, por una vez, había sustituido a uno de sus compañeros, coincidiendo en el turno con ellos, y los tres habían sido una especie de peligro andante por el hospital.

Harry no tenía mucha relación con el otro Slytherin, puesto que sus turnos no coincidían, y por eso no terminaba de conocerlo por completo. Había comentarios y actitudes que no terminaba de entender, bromas que solía compartir con Draco, pero tampoco parecía molestarle tener que relacionarse con _Harry Potter_, sobre todo si Malfoy estaba en medio.

El colofón final de las Navidades lo había puesto Wayne, que había ido a pasar las fiestas con parte de su familia a Estados Unidos, y eso los había, en cierto modo, relajado mucho más...

Harry negó con la cabeza distraídamente, todavía mirando el singular objeto que le había dado la idea de lo que _debía_ hacer, y trató de concentrarse en el motivo que lo había llevado al despacho de Draco en ese momento. Sabía que las risas y las bromas que solían compartir no era lo que tenía en mente su ahora _estudiante_, que seguramente estaría jurando y perjurando que jamás iba a volver a comportarse con él como si fuesen amigos. Pero antes o después las risas volverían, y si de Harry dependía, iba a ser más bien pronto que tarde.

―

**~o0o~**

―

―¿Se puede saber quién mierda te crees que eres?

El furioso reclamo llegó a sus oídos mucho antes de que Draco entrara en la consulta, advirtiéndole de que su inminente furia iba a derramarse sobre él como lava ardiente.

Harry le sonrió al asustado paciente que estaba atendiendo, tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras la silueta de Malfoy se definía a través del traslúcido cristal, justo antes de que este atravesara la puerta hecho una furia. Sus ojos echaban chispas, mientras su cólera se manifestaba en sus puños, fuertemente cerrados a sus costados, y en su rígida postura.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de no girarse completamente en su dirección para que no apreciara la sonrisa que todavía no había logrado suprimir de su cara. Gesto que, sin duda, haría que su crispación creciera aún más.

Bien, la primera parte de su plan había sido todo un éxito. Draco había llegado al hospital y, en lugar de encerrarse en su oficina como el día anterior, había bajado hasta el ala de urgencias. Y, aunque aún no lo sabía, Harry no iba a permitirle salir de allí. Al menos no sin luchar.

―No tenías ningún derecho a colarte en mi oficina y hacer... _eso_ ―su voz, pobremente controlada, indicaba muy claramente lo cerca que su amigo estaba de perder el control.

Mas Harry no le contestó ―sabiendo que eso lo enfurecería todavía más ―, y siguió tanteando con los dedos el omóplato de su paciente. Cualquier persona, incluida Hermione, hubiese considerado que crispar los nervios de Malfoy no era la mejor forma de conseguir que dejara de ser tan necio, pero Harry, que había aprendido a conocerlo perfectamente, sabía que era el mejor curso de acción. Si se alteraba, si estaba furioso al punto de no poder controlarse, bajaría sus defensas, su eterno escudo de autosuficiencia y desidia, y se tranquilizaría tras disipar la tensión con gritos y aspavientos.

Razonaría.

No en ese momento, evidentemente, porque sus neuronas estarían concentradas en evitar saltarle al cuello para retorcérselo lenta y dolorosamente, pero tras el ataque de furia volvería a pensar racionalmente, mucho más relajado, y _entendería_. Porque estaba exigiendo una explicación a Harry, y eso implicaba una comunicación que, escondido tras su máscara de indiferencia _jamás_ le permitiría darle.

―¿Pretendes que use métodos más creativos para hacerte hablar, Potter?

Su voz era repentinamente más suave, aunque inusualmente fría, y el paso que dio en su dirección hizo más efectiva la amenaza.

El pobre paciente comenzó a temblar bajo sus manos, en atención al tono helado y la postura ofensiva de Draco, y Harry controló rápidamente otro amago de sonrisa que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios. Sus ojos no se despegaron del incauto hombre, mientras murmuraba en tono conciliatorio:

―Relájese, señor Owen. Si tensa sus músculos no lograré sentir el hueso.

En respuesta, el hombre comenzó a temblar más intensamente al reparar en que Draco se acercaba completamente a ellos en un par de zancadas, de modo que Harry pudo sentir su helado aliento sobre él. Sentía su mirada clavada en su rostro, y sus puños crispados habían avanzado un par de centímetros, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo por controlarse y no saltarle encima. O tomar su varita y lanzarle maldiciones hasta el cansancio.

―No juegues conmigo, Potter ―su tono era helado, más su voz tembló ligeramente ante la rabia contenida.

―Yo... yo... creo... ¡Ya no me duele! ―dijo el paciente, intentando ponerse de pie y alejarse lo más posible antes de que la _explosión_ lo alcanzara.

Pero Harry lo retuvo, haciendo fuerza contra sus hombros para impedirle erguirse de la camilla. La mirada suplicante del señor Owen fue tan conmovedora que Harry esta vez no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, ni siquiera cuando por fin levantó su rostro hacia Draco para encararse con él.

―Estoy trabajando, Malfoy, por si no lo has notado.

Su tono era tranquilo, incluso relajado, y la sonrisa que todavía permanecía en su cara revelaba claramente cuan cómica le parecía la situación. Malfoy dio un paso más, hasta prácticamente pegar su rostro al de Harry, obligándole a alzar los ojos para mirarlo a la cara.

―No, no lo he notado ―murmuró, todavía en ese tono helado que convertía sus palabras en puñales capaces de paralizar a cualquiera ―, quizás porque me he quedado ciego gracias a lo que _alguien_ ha hecho con mi despacho.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más amplia, para nada intimidado, mientras respondía:

―Vaya, te has dado cuenta.

―¡Cómo si fuese posible no hacerlo! ―gritó Draco entonces, dejando salir parte de su tensión en ese grito.

El paciente se encogió todavía más sobre la camilla, mientras Harry se giraba completamente hacia Draco, pensando que era una verdadera pena no haber podido ver la cara de Malfoy al abrir su despacho y encontrarse con su _pequeño_ mensaje. Probablemente se habría quedado pálido ―más de lo que ya era ―al entrar en 'el infierno' que Harry había creado en dicha estancia. Sus paredes, techo, suelo y todos y cada uno de los objetos de la oficina de Draco habían sido teñidos del mismo rojo chillón de la pequeña vasija, creando un efecto de calor sofocante y claustrofóbico en la habitación, como si realmente uno se adentrara en brasas ardiendo. Y había incluido al finalizar su gran obra el hechizo 'contraseña', para _asegurarse_ de que Malfoy no pudiese revertirlo por su cuenta.

No había firmado su obra, pero había estado completamente seguro de que Malfoy _sabría_ que era cosa suya.

Y evidentemente no se había equivocado.

―Pensé que, ya que estabas empeñado en hacer de tu trabajo un infierno, podía crear uno personal para ti —contestó Harry, sin variar el tono de voz.

Draco frunció el ceño, y Harry casi pudo ver en su cerebro materializarse la frase "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?". Su sonrisa se amplió aún más antes de contestar:

—No, Malfoy, lo digo en serio.

El fruncimiento de ceño de su compañero se hizo aún más profundo —si es que eso era posible —, mientras daba un paso atrás para separarse ligeramente de él.

—Estás loco, Potter.

—Quizás —contestó, mientras una fingida mueca de duda se instalaba en su cara —. Siempre he pensado que me faltaba algún tornillo desde que empezaste a caerme bien.

Draco negó con la cabeza, todavía con el ceño fruncido, haciéndole saber que su broma estaba por completo fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, ni siquiera habían transcurrido diez segundos, cuando una irónica sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, sonrisa que no parecía para nada acorde con la situación.

—No vas a conseguirlo, Potter —sentenció, como si comenzara a comprender.

Su furia seguía siendo evidente, pero era una rabia fría, sosegada. Su postura se había relajado visiblemente, permitiendo que sus puños dejasen de temblar, y Harry se dio cuenta de que su mirada era más especulativa que colérica.

Ahí estaba, justo donde Potter lo quería.

—Te veo muy convencido, Malfoy —replicó, dando ahora él un paso en dirección al rubio —. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ayer jurabas y perjurabas que no pondrías un pie a menos de quince metros de cualquier paciente. Y como observarás, no te encuentras ni siquiera a tres.

Señaló al hombre que todavía permanecía encogido sobre la camilla, y que pareció disminuir aún más de tamaño en cuanto Harry hizo alusión a él. Probablemente estaba tratando de confundirse con las sábanas para no llamar la atención, pues su palidez rallaba lo inhumano.

Malfoy, sin embargo, no le prestó atención. Su mirada siguió clavada en Harry, todavía con esa helada sonrisa en la cara.

—Muy astuto, Potter, tengo que reconocerlo —murmuró, sin elevar apenas la voz —. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que elaborar planes no es precisamente tu fuerte. Pero no conseguirás que participe en esta absurda pantomima de '_el estudiante'_ como si fuera todo un honor para mi que el _gran_ Harry Potter me de clases.

—No pretendo tal cosa —contestó, poniéndose serio por primera vez desde que Draco había entrado en la consulta —. Sé que es una putada, nunca he dicho lo contrario. Y sé hay pocas cosas que pudiesen resultarte más humillantes, así que jamás pretendería que fuese un 'honor' —se acercó un paso más, hasta volver a quedar a tan sólo unos centímetros del Slytherin —. Pero tienes que hacerlo, _Draco, _con honor o sin él. Wayne no se va a olvidar.

Ahora no estaba hablando el compañero de trabajo, mucho menos el superior. El que hablaba era el amigo, por eso había utilizado deliberadamente su nombre de pila, ese que sólo utilizaba cuando estaban relajados charlando de nada en particular, y por supuesto, completamente solos. Normalmente delante de un café, en el despacho de uno o de otro; nunca en las consultas, ni delante de pacientes. Nunca como en ese instante.

Malfoy volvió a fruncir el ceño ante su evidente intento de manipulación, y contestó severo:

—No voy a hacerlo, _Potter_ —dijo, enfatizando su apellido —, no insistas. Y mantente alejado de mi despacho.

Tras una última y gélida mirada, Draco se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que había entrado. Sin embargo, antes de que hubiese salido, la voz de Harry lo alcanzó:

—¡No puedes encerrarte siempre en tu despacho! —exclamó, más alto de lo que pretendía —. Puedo dejarte sin él, reclamarlo —Draco se detuvo en seco ante su amenaza, y Harry aprovechó para reiterar —. Sabes que puedo, Malfoy.

En lugar de estallar nuevamente en una furia abrasadora, se giró despacio hacia él, de un modo que casi parecía casual, tranquilo, sosegado. Su mirada se clavó en la suya, y una media sonrisa se dibujó serena en su cara.

—Pero no lo harás —respondió, con voz segura.

No era una amenaza, ni siquiera un intento de intimidación por su parte. Era simplemente la constatación de un hecho. Sus pueriles amenazas jamás conseguirían engañar al Slytherin, no cuando lo conocía tan bien. Harry podía estar furioso, podían discutir hasta el cansancio y podía llegar a sentirse completamente frustrado por su absurda obstinación, pero jamás actuaría de forma tan rastrera para con él, humillándolo conscientemente al arrebatarle algo tan importante para Draco.

Y Malfoy lo sabía.

—No, no lo haré —respondió, con voz apenas más alta que un susurro.

—Yo _no_ soy un estudiante, Potter —reiteró una vez más, inflexible en su postura.

Harry suspiró, derrotado, mientras daba otro paso hacia él sin demasiadas esperanzas.

—Ya lo sé. Pero con protestar y patalear no vas a conseguir que te devuelvan tu estatus de sanador. Tu postura no beneficia a nadie, ni siquiera a ti.

—Al menos evito que Wayne se salga con la suya. Eso en sí ya es un logro.

Harry negó con la cabeza, decepcionado, todavía con los ojos clavados en los de Draco. Sin duda había puesto demasiadas esperanzas en su estúpido plan para hacerle recapacitar, pero le dolía que Malfoy se empeñara en hacer las cosas difíciles, que no intentara siquiera ponerse en el lugar del resto, en _su_ lugar.

Desvió la vista y se giró en un rápido movimiento para volver a caminar en dirección al enjuto paciente.

—Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy —murmuró finalmente, con un deje de derrota imprimiendo cada sílaba.

—

**~o0o~**

—

Cuando Draco llegó a su despacho, este había vuelto milagrosamente a la normalidad. No quedaba ni rastro del espantoso color rojo, y la sensación de claustrofobia había desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo, Malfoy apenas sí lo notó, mientras se adentraba en él dando un portazo y se dejaba caer sobre el sillón que había tras el escritorio, cerrando los ojos.

Maldito Potter.

Ese era precisamente uno de esos momentos en los que extrañaba decir un simple 'lo odio', sólo para quitarse parte de la frustración de encima. Pero sabía que en cuanto pronunciaba esas palabras, o más bien, en cuanto las pensaba, la estúpida voz de su conciencia se ponía a berrear como loca un fuerte '_¡Mentiroso!_', y en lugar de relajarse, acababa estresándose todavía más.

Pero si bien no odiaba _a Potter_, sí odiaba la sensación de culpa que lo asaltaba cada vez que se peleaba con él, sensación que se había ido agudizando con cada nueva reyerta que tenía lugar entre ellos.

Y aún odiaba más, si cabe, tener que admitir, aunque fuese ante sí mismo, que Harry tenía razón.

La actitud que había tomado ante el maldito castigo de Wayne era totalmente absurda, pero seguía teniendo ganas de patearle el culo sólo por sugerir alto tan humillante como lo que le había propuesto. Se había encerrado en su despacho, buscando el refugio de algo conocido, y se había negado en redondo a colaborar en tan absurda pantomima.

Y lo había hecho intencionadamente, alejándose de todos, y _especialmente_ de Potter. Porque sabía con meridiana claridad que, si se lo permitía, terminaría enredándolo con su pobre palabrería —que la mayoría de las veces no tenía demasiado sentido —, con sus sonrisas genuinas y su mirada franca y directa que siempre conseguía desarmarlo.

Sin embargo, esta vez su plan había sido digno del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, aun cuando el golpe mortal que había asestado a su convicción no había sido en absoluto intencionado.

Cuando había entrado en su despacho, en su _santuario_ privado, y había contemplado la horrible escena que tenía lugar en él, no había dudado ni siquiera un segundo sobre quién había sido el autor. Sólo había dos personas en todo el hospital que tuviesen los suficientes redaños de atreverse siquiera a provocar su furia, el suficiente interés en él —aunque fuese sólo para molestarlo —como para acercarse a su despacho e intentar colarse dentro: Blaise y Potter. Y Blaise _jamás_ hubiese usado _ese_ espantoso tono de rojo.

Y él había caído redondo en la trampa sin pararse siquiera a pensar el motivo que podría haber tenido Harry para hacer semejante estupidez; había salido cual tromba imparable de su despacho en dirección a las consultas para asegurarse de estrangular a Potter con sus propias manos. Y al ver su velada sonrisa fue consciente enseguida de que no debería haberlo hecho.

Sus argumentos eran pobres, sí, y sus amenazas totalmente vacuas —su intento de chantajearlo con quitarle su despacho casi le había hecho soltar una carcajada —, pero tenía razón, y Draco no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta. Aun así, había intentado mantenerse inflexible, no ceder ante él tan _fácilmente_, y lo hubiese conseguido...

Si la mirada de profunda decepción de Potter no lo hubiese atravesado en el último instante. Una mirada sin calcular, sin ninguna pretensión de coacción o fingimiento.

Y era precisamente _eso_ lo que había desbaratado todas sus absurdas excusas.

Había sabido desde el primer momento que Harry no iba a hacer de esa estupidez del 'mentor' un modo de humillarlo, una tentación que incluso Blaise sentiría de estar en su lugar. Pero ver su completa disposición a ayudarlo, aun con métodos ciertamente dudosos, era más de lo que había esperado.

Sin embargo, seguía sin poder abandonarse por completo en sus manos, sin poder confiarle tanto poder sobre su persona, ni siquiera a él. No estaba acostumbrado a algo así, y, esperaba, no iba a estarlo nunca. Así que tenía que pensar con rapidez en una solución, una que los satisficiera a ambos y permitiese que Wayne creyera que estaban colaborando...

La solución se dibujó en su mente con tal claridad que lo hizo sonreír, mientras volvía a abrir los ojos y se fijaba en la espantosa vasija de color rojo, que conservaba por algún estúpido impulso navideño. No era una solución que le gustase especialmente, pero al menos era 'aceptable'..,

Amplió su sonrisa mientras comenzaba a perfilar su siguiente movimiento. Quizás... quizás no perdiese tanto....

—

**~o0o~**

—

—Ya casi va a amanecer, Harry, deberías descansar —le dijo la amable voz de Noa Blake desde el mostrador de recepción, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Harry apenas le devolvió la sonrisa, por toda respuesta, mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia la cafetería a esperar a que cualquier urgencia lo requiriese, o bien a que fuese la hora de salir y llegase su relevo. La ronda por sus pacientes —el doble de los que debería tener, debido a la cláusula que le obligaba a ocuparse de los pacientes de su _estudiante_ —la había concluido hacía apenas media hora, dejándolo tan exhausto que con gusto se hubiese quedado dormido sobre una de las camillas —o sobre uno de los sillones, o incluso de pie —si no faltase todavía una hora para que terminase su turno. La combinación del exceso de trabajo y el poco tiempo de sueño acumulado en los últimos dos días resultaba prácticamente mortal, y sentía que si no se ponía en movimiento y tomaba una ingente cantidad de café, comenzaría a dar un soberbio concierto de ronquidos en cualquier lugar del hospital.

Se metió en el ascensor y pulsó el número cinco mientras pensaba por enésima vez en la razón por la que precisamente _él_ tenía que estar envuelto en esa absurda situación: trabajando más que nadie y sin ayuda, y aun encima sintiéndose culpable por haber aceptado un acuerdo que a todas luces no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Había intentado solucionarlo al principio de la noche —logrando un resultado acorde con lo absurdo del plan —, pero Draco estaba empeñado, y no sin razón, en hacerle las cosas difíciles, por lo que tendría que ingeniárselas para buscar alternativas más efectivas y menos idiotas. Porque, si Malfoy pensaba que iba a rendirse, estaba sin duda muy equivocado. Iba a hacerle una demostración práctica de porqué los Gryffindor tenían fama de _persistentes_.

Bien era cierto que, en un primer momento se había sentido absurdamente decepcionado con Draco, pero en cuanto se había parado a pensarlo cayó en la cuenta de que, si hubiese sido tan fácil convencer a Malfoy de cualquier cosa, haría _años_ que hubiese aprendido a ser paciente con los enfermos, ya que el mismo Harry no había parado de repetírselo a la menor oportunidad. Y por ende no se encontrarían ahora en esa surrealista situación.

A lo largo de la noche había intentado pensar cómo proceder en su intento de persuasión, pero no se le había ocurrido nada, y, en esos momentos, sus neuronas estaban tan apagadas que no había nada —ni siquiera un café bien cargado —, que las hiciera resucitar de su letargo para darle una "genial" idea.

Las puertas se abrieron en la quinta planta, y se encaminó como si de un autómata se tratare hacia la puerta de la cafetería, con el único objetivo de llegar hasta la barra y conseguir su ansiado premio. Mas cuando apenas había dado dos pasos en el interior del establecimiento, se detuvo en seco, paralizado por la imagen que tenía delante. En una de las primeras mesas, a apenas un par de metros, se hallaba sentado Draco Malfoy, saboreando su café preferido con una expresión de profundo deleite, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en él. A su lado, sobre la mesa, había otra humeante taza de café, como si estuviese esperando a alguien, y en cuanto una misteriosa sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en la cara del Slytherin, Harry supo que ese 'alguien' era él.

Frunció el ceño levemente, perplejo, mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa donde Draco permanecía sentado, sonriéndole. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

—Buenas noches, Potter —dijo el rubio en cuanto hubo estado lo suficientemente cerca —. O quizá debería decir _buenos días_. ¿Un café? —preguntó, señalando a la taza humeante que había junto a él.

Harry se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a la que estaba el café, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Seguía sonriendo de esa misteriosa manera que no pegaba para nada con la situación, por lo que, en un tono mucho menos casual de lo que pretendía, contestó:

—¿A qué diablos estás jugando, Malfoy?

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha, mientras respondía quedamente:

—¿Por qué supones que juego a algo?

—Déjame pensar... —contestó sarcásticamente Harry, poniendo las manos alrededor de la taza para calentarse los dedos—. Puede ser porque te has negado sistemáticamente a ver a nadie desde hace un par de días. O tal vez porque te has asegurado de dejar bien claro que estás cabreado con el mundo. O quizás porque tu furia apenas controlada en urgencias hace unas horas no parecía fingida.

—Nimiedades —respondió Draco, aun sonriendo.

Harry elevó las cejas, escéptico, mientras daba un sorbo al espumoso café y reprimía un gemido ante su delicioso sabor.

—Simplemente he pensado —continuó Draco, en el mismo tono casual —que tal vez, puede que por alguna conjunción astral o algo por el estilo, puede que tengas una mínima porción de razón.

Harry se atragantó con el segundo sorbo de café ante la declaración de Draco, y tosió fuertemente antes de clavar su sorprendida mirada en los ojos grises, que lo contemplaban con diversión.

—Creo que empiezo a sufrir alucinaciones por la falta de sueño —contestó, con los ojos todavía muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

La suave carcajada de Draco le dijo más que sus palabras. Era innegable que estaba de buen humor —aunque Merlín sabía qué era lo que había provocado su estado de ánimo —, y sin embargo parecía imposible que fuese apenas la noche anterior cuando había pensado que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a escuchar ese sonido otra vez, al menos en lo que se refería a él. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, riéndose como si los últimos dos días no hubiesen pasado.

Inconscientemente relajó su expresión, sintiendo que las comisuras de sus propios labios querían curvarse en una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Si fueras tan amable de explicarte... —añadió Harry, volviendo a llevarse la taza a los labios.

Draco no contestó inmediatamente, sino que volvió la vista hacia su taza, como si estuviese ordenando sus pensamientos, mientras la sonrisa abandonaba lentamente sus labios. A todas luces se sentía incómodo con lo que sea que tuviese intención de decirle, y probablemente estaba repasando en su mente la conversación que habría imaginado no menos de una docena de veces antes de presentarse ante él.

—'_Mi postura no beneficia a nadie' _—citó, casi textualmente, como si la conversación que habían mantenido hacía un par de horas hubiese concluido hacía apenas unos minutos —. Sin embargo la postura opuesta tampoco beneficiaría sólo a Wayne. Me enerva sólo pensar que se salga con la suya, pero... mi estatus como sanador es más importante —hizo una pausa, todavía sin mirarlo, y agregó —. Al final el que gana soy yo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Harry habría sonreído, mas se contuvo de hacerlo. Draco estaba ahora demasiado serio, las bromas habían concluido. Era evidente que esa conversación no era fácil para él, pero Harry lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, al final de su discurso venía un 'pero'. Draco no era de los que se rendían sin más...

Esperó en silencio que continuara, pero parecía que el Slytherin no estaba precisamente por la labor, así que intentó ayudarlo:

—El que gana eres tú... —comenzó, siguiendo el hilo de su discurso, exactamente con el mismo tono que Draco había empleado —. E imagino que no sólo por el hecho de que vayas a recuperar tu trabajo...

En esa ocasión la mirada de Malfoy sí que se levantó de la taza de café hacia él, visiblemente divertido ante su acertada sugerencia. No sonrió, pero su seriedad se había esfumado por completo de sus ojos.

—Exactamente —contestó, mientras afirmaba una vez con la cabeza, acompañando a la palabra —. No es sensato por mi parte enfrentarme tan abiertamente a Wayne, pero puedo hacerlo de forma no tan evidente.

—Creo que no comprendo qué...

—Te propongo un pacto —lo interrumpió Draco, soltando su taza de café y girándose completamente hacia él —. Tu eres mi _mentor_, y se supone que el encargado de todos mis pacientes. En teoría no puedo hacer nada sin tu autorización...

Hizo una pausa, que a cualquier otra persona le hubiese parecido vacilante, pero Harry sabía perfectamente que ese no era el caso. Con un plan en mente, Draco jamás vacilaba, sino que hacía pequeñas pausas de efecto para provocar la ansiedad en sus interlocutores, para enredarlos lentamente hasta que estuviesen atrapados, y sin posibilidad de huída, en la telaraña de sus maquinaciones.

—Explícate —contestó Harry, no queriendo precipitarse con un consentimiento impulsivo.

Draco sonrió ante su inusual prudencia y respondió en tono imperativo:

—Quiero seguir conservando todos mis privilegios como sanador, incluido el de redactar los informes de mis pacientes.

Harry suspiró, posando también sobre la mesa su taza de café, y contestó quedamente:

—Eso no está en mi mano, Malfoy. El encantamiento inhibidor te lo ha puesto Wayne, y sólo él te lo puede quitar.

Y eso Draco lo sabía perfectamente. Su sonrisa no vaciló ni un instante, y Harry se dio cuenta de que, si había pensado en su probable objeción, también habría encontrado una salida ante ella. Y se encontró a sí mismo mucho más interesado en la respuesta de Draco, justo como había previsto que _no_ haría.

—Lo sé —contestó este, evidentemente complacido —. Sin embargo dicho encantamiento no me impide atender a mis pacientes, sólo requiere tu presencia para ello. Quiero que me permitas total poder de decisión sobre sus tratamientos, sin inmiscuirte en nada de cuanto les concierna. Que estés allí como mero espectador...

Era una orden, más que una petición, pero no era para nada irrazonable, de hecho tenía mucho sentido. No tenía la más mínima duda de que Malfoy fuera un sanador competente, y en todos los años que llevaban trabajando juntos, no había cometido ninguna negligencia grave, al menos ninguna con las enfermedades de los pacientes que los habían llevado al hospital en primer lugar.

Le parecía justo, y ya iba a contestar que sí, cuando recordó que Draco había hablado de un 'pacto', no de un 'favor'. A Malfoy no se le daba bien _deberle_ nada a nadie...

Así que en su lugar, preguntó:

—¿Y a cambio?

La sonrisa de Malfoy se hizo más ancha al darse cuenta de su leve vacilación:

—A cambio yo haré los informes de los dos. Sé lo mucho que odias hacerlos, Potter, así que no intentes persuadirme con argumentos tales como que esperas ansioso el momento del día en que tienes que escribir sobre las múltiples incidencias ocurridas durante tu turno.

Harry también sonrió.

—No conoces a mis pacientes, Malfoy.

—Tú estás obligado a acompañarme en mi ronda —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente —. Es justo que haga lo propio con la tuya.

—Y los informes tengo que firmarlos yo, lo sabes.

—Una firmita aquí y allá no es lo mismo que redactar las pobres hojas que no paran de atormentarte, Potter.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un breve instante, mirándose a los ojos. Harry aprovechó para dar un último sorbo a su café antes de preguntar:

—¿Por qué _quieres_ hacerlo? No veo cómo mis informes van a ayudarte a 'ganarle' a Wayne.

La sonrisa de Draco vaciló, y finalmente se esfumó de su rostro, mostrando un semblante casi tan cansado como el del propio Harry. Apartó la vista de él y volvió a centrarla en la taza que tenía frente sí, como si fuese lo más importante del mundo. Su voz era apenas más elevada que un susurro, y salió atropellada de sus labios cuando contestó:

—Nuestras letras no se parecen, nuestra forma de redactar aún menos. Si Wayne ve esos informes sabrá que los he hecho yo, pero no podrá reclamarnos nada porque, en primer lugar estarán firmados por ti, y en segundo, al haberte convertido en mi _mentor_, no puede juzgar tus decisiones con respecto a mi, ya que tienes potestad absoluta sobre tu _estudiante_. Si el que me hayas convencido para participar en esta tontería ya le parecerá extraño, lo de los informes terminará de mosquearle, y acabará dándose cuenta de que hay gato encerrado.

—¿Pero eso no va en contra de lo de 'conseguir engañarlo'? —preguntó confuso Harry, tratando de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos —. Si lo haces sospechar, más tardará en aceptar que has aprendido lo que sea que quiera que aprendas...

—Sí, pero no podrá demostrar nada. No puedo ser estudiante en prácticas toda la vida, la ley establece como máximo un periodo de seis meses o un cambio de mentor. Nadie se ofrecerá a relevarte —sonrió, como si eso le hiciera gracia, aunque no levantó la vista de la mesa —. Y ya sabes, en las navidades siempre se multiplican los pacientes. Necesitará a todo su personal tarde o temprano...

Harry lo meditó durante unos instantes, volviendo también su vista hacia la mesa. Draco parecía haber pensado en cada detalle, e incluso había aceptado la probabilidad de que Wayne le obligase a permanecer el máximo tiempo en esa posición humillante, lo cuál decía mucho a su favor. Si estaba dispuesto a algo así, sabiendo lo mucho que le repateaba la situación, es que estaba decidido...

—Es una locura —murmuró Harry, casi para sí.

—Lo sé.

—Pero tal vez funcione...

—Lo hará.

Levantó la vista hacia su amigo y se encontró con la férrea decisión de Draco plasmada en sus ojos, que lo miraban fijamente. Apenas pudo reunir su voz para contestar cansadamente:

—Está bien. Acepto.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^_^_

_Mil gracias por vuestros reviews, no sabéis cuanto pueden llegar a alegrar el día!!_

_Besos,_

_Missi_


	4. Capítulo 3: Proyectos

_Aquí el siguiente capítulo, ya que hoy es jueves ^_^ _

_Este capítulo es un poquito más largo que los otros, y quizás resulte un pelín abrumador por toda la información que se maneja en él acerca de la vida de los personajes, pero no son datos aleatorios, sino que son necesarios para justificar el posterior desarrollo de la historia._

_También veréis que en la narración, hay un par de veces que aparece un asterisco y un número entre paréntesis. Son notas que aparecen al final del capítulo, normalmente aclarando algún punto de mayor o menor importancia.  
_

_Como siempre, espero que os guste ^_^_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Proyectos**_

_**___________________________  
**_

Casi había amanecido completamente cuando por fin llegó a su casa, a las afueras de Wiltshire, y su enorme _Alaskan Malamute_ *(1) salió a recibirlo. Draco lo acarició detrás de las orejas para tranquilizarlo —aunque estaba demasiado bien adiestrado como para alterarse demasiado por nada — y cerró la puerta a su espalda, deseando que la luz del día se quedara completamente afuera. Lo cierto es que estaba agotado, y si no resultase tan incómodo —y tan poco práctico—habría corrido hasta su cama para tirarse encima y no levantarse hasta que llegara la noche.

Sin embargo, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos en dirección al salón cuando uno de sus elfos se apareció ante él, con las orejas algo enrojecidas, lo que seguramente indicaba que se había estado castigando por alguna cosa. Y eso nunca eran buenas noticias.

—Señor Malfoy, bienvenido —dijo el elfo, titubeando ligeramente.

Su postura era rígida y respetuosa, sin expresar el nerviosismo que era tan patente en su voz.

—¿Qué pasa, Wipsy? —preguntó con voz cansada.

—Señor —comenzó el enjuto elfo, todavía con la voz vacilante —, tiene una... visita.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, todavía mirando al pequeño elfo que no levantaba la vista del suelo. Nadie en su sano juicio lo visitaría ningún día antes de las diez de la mañana, y mucho menos cuando le tocaba el turno de noche en el hospital. Sus padres siempre se comunicaban con él antes de visitar su casa, y sus amigos eran demasiado dados al desgaste nocturno como para estar en pie antes del mediodía. Sin embargo, tampoco podía tratarse de nada demasiado grave, puesto que de ser así, lo habrían localizado sin necesidad de tener que esperarlo en su casa...

Volvió la cabeza hacia el salón, sopesando la opción de aparecerse directamente en su dormitorio e ignorar a quienquiera que tuviese la mala educación de presentarse en su casa a las ocho y media de la mañana.

—¿Quién es, Wipsy? —preguntó, volviendo a mirar al nervioso elfo, que seguía pendiente del lustroso suelo.

Mas antes de que su sirviente pudiese responder, una empalagosa voz que provenía del salón lo alcanzó, haciendo que deseara haberse escabullido en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

—Draco, querido, no es de buena educación hacer esperar a los invitados.

Draco se giró hacia Pansy Parkinson justo a tiempo para ver cómo abandonaba el salón y se dirigía a él con una inmaculada sonrisa pintada en la cara. Se detuvo justo cuando llegó junto a él, y se inclinó para darle un beso al aire justo al lado de cada una de sus mejillas.

—Pansy —dijo Draco, intentando imitar la sonrisa de su amiga —. Pensaba que estabas de viaje por Italia con tu última conquista.

La chica hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante, mientras lo tomaba del brazo para tirar de él en dirección a su impresionante salón de estar.

—Giancarlo era demasiado... latino para mi gusto —comenzó ella, y Draco se preparó para escuchar el inevitable discurso con todas las cosas negativas que tenía su ex-amante de turno —. Ya sabes, mucho salir, mucho socializar con todo el mundo, mucho tirarse a todos los chicos guapos con los que nos cruzábamos...

Draco soltó una carcajada, mientras se giraba hacia ella, con las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa.

—¿Era gay? —preguntó, tratando de recordar al último chico con el que había visto a su amiga.

Ella frunció el ceño, pensativa, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, cruzando las piernas.

—Según él, _"experimentaba"_ —dijo, pronunciando la palabra como si fuese un insulto —. En fin, debería haberme dado cuenta al ver que tenía más ropa de marca que yo, que ya es decir. Aunque es una pena, su buen gusto era envidiable, siempre podías confiar en su opinión sobre moda... —hizo una pausa, como si meditase, y agregó distraídamente —. Quizás podría presentártelo después de todo, estoy segura de que eres más su tipo que yo.

Draco se rió sosegadamente, mientras se acomodaba a su lado, en el sofá, y le hacía un gesto al elfo, que permanecía en la puerta de la estancia, para que les sirviera un café negro bien cargado.

—Gracias, Pansy, pero creo que declinaré la oferta.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella, elevando las cejas significativamente —. Tu buen gusto antes era exquisito, pero... en fin, te relacionas con _Potter_. Eso, por definición, arruina el buen gusto de cualquiera.

Draco sonrió ante su apreciación y el gesto involuntario de asco que se dibujó en su cara al pronunciar el apellido de Harry. Por más años que pasaran, jamás entendería que pudiese llevarse bien con su antiguo enemigo. Por supuesto estaba agradecida de que hubiese terminado con Voldemort, y de que en el proceso los hubiese salvado a todos, pero su agradecimiento no se extendía al punto de querer relacionarse con un Gryffindor, mucho menos con uno _'con un sentido de la estética inexistente'_, según palabras de la propia Pansy.

—¿Es eso algún tipo de pregunta, Pansy?

El elfo apareció justo en ese instante con dos tazas del mejor café de toda Gran Bretaña y un plato de pastas, que dejó sobre la mesita auxiliar que había frente al sofá. Y tras una profunda reverencia con la que prácticamente rozó el suelo con su puntiaguda nariz, se desapareció al instante.

Mientras tomaba su taza cuidadosamente con la mano derecha, y sujetaba el plato con la izquierda, Pansy respondió:

—En realidad, sí —dio un pequeño sorbo a su café antes de continuar —. Llevo fuera casi seis meses, me preguntaba si tu ataque de locura transitoria habría pasado ya.

—Y con 'locura transitoria' te refieres al hecho de que Potter y yo nos llevemos bien... —precisó Draco, siguiéndole el juego.

—En efecto.

—Siento decepcionarte, Pansy, pero no hay nada de 'transitorio' en ello.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha ante la mueca escéptica de Parkinson, como si hubiese encontrado el café demasiado amargo.

—Draco, querido, quizás deberías pensar en la posibilidad de visitar algún psicólogo —murmuró, mirándolo como si fuese un enfermo terminal y estuviese a punto de perderlo para siempre —. Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde y pueda quitarte la _Potteritis aguda_ de la que pareces ser presa.

Draco se rió quedamente ante su observación, preguntándose, no sin recelo, si Pansy pretendía convertirlo en su nuevo proyecto humanitario. Mas o menos una vez al año —normalmente, tras alguna rotura especialmente "traumática" —, Pansy se hacía el buen propósito de librar a alguno de sus amigos de sus 'pequeños defectos', como ella los llamaba, y no solía parar hasta conseguir su propósito... o bien hasta conseguir un nuevo amante que la mantuviera distraída.

Ya varias veces había hecho el intento de que 'Draco entrara en razón', hablándole sin parar de los muchos defectos de Potter y la pobre imagen que daba contando con 'ese' en su círculo social, aunque fuera sólo en el trabajo. Pero afortunadamente, nunca había pasado de ahí, por lo que sus 'proyectos' se habían centrado en sus otros amigos en común, incluyendo al pobre Blaise al cuál, la última vez, le había obligado a cambiar todo su jardín sólo porque las hortensias no pegaban para nada en el conjunto.

Y si por Draco era, no iba a permitirle ir más allá.

Dio un prolongado sorbo a su café para tratar de mantenerse despierto y contestó:

—Pansy, dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí a estas horas para hablar de mi relación laboral con Potter —dio otro sorbo a su café, esperando una respuesta por parte de Pansy, pero esta se mantuvo en silencio, con una mirada especulativa que no podía augurar nada bueno —. Y si has venido para eso, siéntete libre de quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras disfrutando de mi café, porque yo me voy a dormir.

—No puedes ser tan grosero, Draco —dijo ella, con voz fingidamente ofendida —. Eres el primero que he venido a visitar desde que he llegado a Londres...

—Todo un honor, Pansy. Pero llevo diez horas de guardia en el hospital, y la verdad, estoy lo suficientemente agotado como para que no me importe ser grosero.

Su amiga frunció aún más el ceño, y murmuró algo entre dientes que sonó sospechosamente parecido a _"Lo que yo decía, el mal gusto se pega"_. Sin embargo, no añadió nada más, por lo que permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, cada uno saboreando su café, sin acercarse siquiera al plato de pastas que, aunque deliciosas, eran demasiado pesadas para esas horas de la mañana.

Finalmente, fue Pansy la que rompió el silencio al mascullar quedamente:

—Está bien, dejemos a Potter de lado. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Draco suspiró, viendo como se alejaba la posibilidad de que la reunión concluyese rápidamente, y respondió con voz resignada:

—¿Qué quieres saber, Pansy?

—Pues como te va en el trabajo, si tienes pareja, como siguen tus padres, ¿Qué tal está la pequeña Lyra *(2)?

Draco volvió a suspirar, tomando el último sorbo de café que quedaba en su taza, y deseando fervientemente tomarse otro que lo mantuviera despierto. Pero sabía perfectamente que, si se permitía tomar otra taza, luego sería incapaz de dormir sin una poción, y odiaba recurrir a ellas; siempre se levantaba demasiado aturdido después de ingerirlas.

Posó la taza sobre la mesa y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá, preparándose para resumir sus últimos tres meses en un par de frases:

—Mis padres están perfectamente —comenzó, tratando de evitar los temas más personales —. Siguen en la mansión, ya sabes, no les gusta demasiado abandonarla si la situación no lo requiere. Lucius maneja los negocios familiares desde allí, y Narcissa se dedica a supervisar el cuidado de sus adorados jardines y a cuidar de Lyra —sonrió ante la mención de su hermana pequeña, de poco más de seis años, que había nacido apenas un año después de que terminara la guerra, cuando todo se había calmado por fin.—. Lyra viene a menudo, con madre, aunque normalmente soy yo quien los visito allí.

—Olvidé por completo su cumpleaños. Fue hace poco, ¿no? —preguntó Pansy, asintiendo afirmativamente con la cabeza como si aprobara las ocupaciones de su familia —. Seis años... la tradición es que a esa edad le pida un deseo personal a cada miembro de la familia... —dijo de pronto, como si recordara para sí misma —. ¿Qué te pidió?

Draco sonrió, recordando cómo su hermana se había plantado firme ante él, dos semanas antes de su cumpleaños, _exigiéndole_ que cumpliera su deseo. Narcissa, que ya se lo imaginaba, había negado resignadamente con la cabeza, y Lucius la había mirado horrorizado, como si estuviese frente a una nueva criatura demasiado horripilante como para ser real. Draco no había podido evitar que le entrara la risa ante la escena, con los ojitos brillantes de su hermana pequeña clavados en él, mirándolo con adoración y esperando anhelante su respuesta.

Puede que a Narcissa no le hubiese sorprendido, pero ciertamente a él sí.

—Quería conocer al famoso Harry Potter —contestó, mirando fijamente a Pansy sin querer perderse su reacción.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y, si no hubiese estado tan acostumbrada a mantener la compostura en cualquier situación, estaba seguro de que Pansy hubiese dejado caer la taza que sostenía precariamente entre sus dedos.

—Bromeas —dijo. Era una afirmación tajante, no una pregunta, pero su tono era más especulativo que convincente.

—No —respondió simplemente, sonriendo.

—Pero _tienes_ que estar bromeando. Lyra es una niña inteligente... —hizo una pequeña pausa, como si reagrupara sus ideas, y continuó —. Sólo haces esto porque sabes que no apruebo que te mezcles con los Gryffindor, ni siquiera en el trabajo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, y miró distraídamente al enorme reloj que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Puedes preguntarle a ella misma, supongo que ya debe de estar levantada. Mis padres estarían encantados de recibirte a estas horas... —"y yo de que te fueras y me permitieras _por fin_ disfrutar de un apacible descanso" pensó lúgubremente, deseando una vez más poder ir a su habitación para meterse en cama.

—No entiendo por qué querría algo así, Draco, es imposible que hables en serio —dijo Pansy, tratando de ser práctica, mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesita auxiliar —. Dudo que Lucius y Narcissa la hayan alentado en semejante locura, ni siquiera creo que le hayan hablado mucho de Potter. Y tú... espero que no utilices la adoración que Lyra siente por ti para influirla negativamente, Draco...

Era una acusación, más que una especulación, pero la ignoró. Hubiese resoplado ante lo absurdo de la sugerencia si no estuviese seguro de que tal gesto propiciaría aún más el pobre concepto que Pansy tenía de él acerca de sus "malas influencias".

—Es una niña, Pansy, nacida con posterioridad a la guerra. A esa edad todos creemos en los superhéroes, y supongo que en su mente la asociación más cercana a esa idea es Potter, que además está vivo. Y que oh, casualmente, trabaja conmigo. Era una petición razonable.

—Pero... es _Potter_ —nuevamente la mueca de asco se dibujó en su cara, y Draco sintió deseos de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, el _"super mago todopoderoso que derrotó al malvado Voldemort con apenas diecisiete años"_ —recitó Draco, usando las palabras que él y su hermana le había escuchado decir a un niño en las últimas vacaciones con sus padres —_, "y que vive para contarlo"_, si es que sintiera la inclinación de hacer tal cosa, que no es el caso.

—Oh, por favor —exclamó Pansy, poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Tus padres deberían poner atención en con quién se junta Lyra, ya que tú obviamente eres un caso perdido.

Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros, mientras sonreía quedamente:

—Díselo a ellos.

—Lo haré, tenlo por seguro —murmuró, casi como si estuviese asegurándose de que no se le iba a olvidar —. En fin, espero que te negaras a semejante insensatez...

Draco negó con la cabeza, sin molestarse en poner en palabras una respuesta más elaborada, asegurándole de ese modo que _sí_ había cumplido el deseo de Lyra. De hecho, recordaba perfectamente el momento en que la había llevado a San Mungo. Narcissa los había acompañado, para llevarse de vuelta a su hija en cuanto esa _'bochornosa obligación'_ hubiese quedado resuelta. Sin embargo se había negado a acompañarlos hasta el despacho de Harry, por lo que se había quedado sola en la oficina de Draco mientras este acompañaba a su hermana.

Aunque había tratado de ocultarlo, la niña había estado completamente nerviosa ante la expectativa de tener frente a sí al famoso Harry Potter, pensando quién sabía qué clase de cosas, y había apretado su mano con excesiva fuerza mientras caminaba rígidamente por los pasillos de San Mungo. A Draco le había hecho gracia, aunque se había abstenido de sonreír en deferencia a su hermana, para que no pensara que se estaba burlando de ella.

En cuanto habían llegado al despacho de Harry, Lyra le había soltado la mano, alisándose la túnica, mientras Draco abría la puerta sin molestarse siquiera en llamar a ella. Harry, que parecía haber estado buscando algún papel en aquel completo caos que era su despacho, se había girado hacia él, sonriendo en cuanto lo vio, para seguidamente mostrarse completamente conmocionado por el motivo de _esa_ visita.

El completo bochorno que había pasado Harry en esa ocasión había hecho que Draco no dejara de reírse incluso semanas después de que hubiese ocurrido. Se había quedado pálido por un instante, mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules que había tras Draco, y seguidamente toda su piel se había teñido de carmesí intenso, mientras murmuraba palabras inconexas a su pobre hermana, que lo había mirado perpleja. Draco se había cruzado de brazos, sin poder reprimir la sonrisa divertida que había brotado en sus labios, mientras su hermana se giraba hacia él como preguntándole "¿_esto_ es Harry Potter?".

Draco se había sentido generoso ese día, y había ayudado a Harry a salir de semejante situación sugiriendo que fuese a la cafetería, a por un chocolate caliente, mientras él y su hermana trataban de hacer sitio en ese desastre de despacho. Afortunadamente, cuando había regresado, mucho más calmado, había mostrado cuán encantador podía ser si se lo proponía. Y su hermana se había marchado más que satisfecha, con su deseo cumplido, y le había asegurado que volvería.

Y por la cara que había puesto Harry, se lo había tomado como una amenaza.

—No preguntaré —dijo Pansy, devolviéndolo a la realidad —. La verdad, no quiero más traumas de los que pueda soportar, gracias.

—Una postura inteligente —dijo Draco, medio incorporándose del sofá —. Supongo que entonces puedo acompañarte a la puerta —murmuró educadamente, anhelando su cama como si hiciese una semana que no dormía, en lugar de unas cuantas horas.

—Podrías... —Dijo Pansy, recostándose más contra el respaldo del sofá, como si estuviese desafiando directamente a su paciencia —si hubieses satisfecho _toda_ mi curiosidad. Pero has evitado sistemáticamente hablar sobre tu vida privada...

—¿Qué vida privada, Pansy? —preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo del sofá en un gesto mucho más brusco de lo que pretendía.

—Vamos, Draco, no creerás que me he dejado engañar por tu _interesante_ palabrería hasta el punto de no darme cuenta que has respondido a todas mis preguntas menos a la de si tienes pareja...

Draco suspiró, resignado, mientras volvía a echar un vistazo hacia el reloj de la chimenea, que ya marcaba cerca de las nueve y media.

—Porque ya me conozco tu sermón acerca de las fantásticas cualidades de tener una pareja formal, sermón que, por cierto, aplicas con poca frecuencia a tu persona.

—Yo al menos lo _intento_, Draco —murmuró, sonriendo ante su obvia incomodidad —. Tú no haces ni eso. Te limitas a acostarte de vez en cuando con algún desconocido, preferiblemente muggle, al que luego le borras la memoria para que no lo recuerde.

—Porque la mayoría de las veces la experiencia no merece ser recordada —contestó, hastiado de la misma conversación que habían mantenido no menos de una docena de veces en los últimos dos años.

—Draco, querido, tampoco te estoy diciendo que te cases con cualquiera. Afortunadamente eso de _'casarse'_ ha pasado de moda —musitó la palabra como si fuese algo sumamente desagradable, y luego continuó con su diatriba —. Pero podrías salir con la misma persona dos días seguidos al menos, o un par de meses. Si no funciona, el mar está lleno de peces...

—¿De peces? —resopló Draco, escéptico —. Por Dios, Pansy, ¿Qué te han hecho en Italia? Hablas como una muggle.

—Sabes que tengo razón —dijo Pansy, completamente segura de si misma —, por eso ridiculizas lo banal para no tener que pensar en lo importante.

El resoplido de Draco fue lo bastante elocuente por si mismo como para no necesitar poner en palabras una explicación más racional.

—Pansy, te repito que estoy muy cansado —murmuró, tratando de zanjar la absurda conversación —. Tu psicología de mercadillo sólo conseguirá dormirme más, y estoy bien seguro de que conoces mi respuesta casi tan bien como tu propio discurso.

—"_No necesito nada, tengo lo que quiero, y soy completamente libre, ¿quién necesita más?" _—recitó ella, sin ninguna entonación, como si estuviese repitiendo las palabras de un viejo libro de texto.

—Exacto —corroboró Draco, asintiendo con la cabeza al oír la frase que tantas veces le había repetido —. Me encantará verte en cualquier otro momento y te dejaré explayarte todo lo que quieras acerca de mi pobre filosofía de vida, pero _por favor_, cuando esté despierto y mínimamente presentable.

Ella sonrió de forma irónica, mirándolo con evidente diversión en los ojos. Sabía que la conversación le incomodaba, y que sus palabras eran más una excusa que una _completa_ realidad, pero sabiamente decidió no insistir más.

—Como quieras, querido —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie con su sonrisa petulante pintada en la cara —. Los temas incómodos es mejor evitarlos, sí. Aunque me encantará demostrarte cuán equivocado estás...

Le dio otro par de besos al aire, junto a sus mejillas, a modo de despedida, y se encaminó hacia la puerta con esa seguridad que siempre la hacía sentirse dueña del lugar.

Y Draco no pudo evitar sentir un súbito escalofrío ante sus últimas palabras.

Había sonado a amenaza.

—

**~o0o~**

—

Por fin era viernes. Por momentos, a Harry le había parecido que ese ansiado último día laboral de la semana no llegaría nunca. El Lunes había comenzado como otro cualquiera, sin el más mínimo vestigio de que esa semana fuese a diferenciarse de las anteriores, pero en algún punto todo se había truncado, provocando toda esa situación surrealista que le habría parecido graciosa de no resultar tan irritante. A medida que habían pasado los días, las cosas se habían puesto cada vez peor hasta que finalmente todo, o bueno, casi todo, se había arreglado. Y todavía no tenía muy claro el motivo.

En cualquier caso, no podía más que agradecer su buena suerte a quien quiera que hubiese logrado ese milagroso cambio de parecer en Draco. No iba a cuestionarse su buena suerte al respecto, aunque era también realista en cuanto a la situación. Draco y él discutirían unas cuantas veces más —varios miles de ellas —en el trascurso de ese periodo indeterminado de tiempo que permaneciese como su _estudiante_. Sus caracteres ya de por sí chocaban demasiado, y por lógica, a mayor cantidad de tiempo en compañía, mayores posibilidades de enfrentamientos directos... sobre todo en la situación tan desventajosa de Draco, que nunca había llevado demasiado bien lo de 'someterse' a nada ni a nadie...

Sin embargo, había dicho que estaba dispuesto a colaborar, y Harry lo creía. No era que, por sistema, creyese que Draco decía siempre la verdad —sabía que no era así, aunque era más dado a callarse la verdad que a mentir descaradamente —, sino que en dicha situación no tenía mucho sentido que le mintiera precisamente a él, cuando era el único dispuesto a ayudarle. Su propuesta, además, así lo corroboraba, puesto que no le había pedido un _favor_, lo cuál en su retorcida mente equivalía a _deberle_ algo... Le había propuesto un pacto, una sencilla treta mediante la cuál ambos estaban obligados a cumplir su parte, dejándolos en igualdad de condiciones.

En cualquier caso, si el pacto en sí era motivo de discusión o no, ahora mismo no le preocupaba. Ya lidiaría con las futuras discusiones cuando llegase el momento, y mientras tanto se dedicaría a hacer su trabajo tan jovialmente como pudiera.

—Buenas noches, Harry —le dijo la recepcionista, sonriendo como siempre, en cuanto se apareció en el vestíbulo —. Asumo que has descansado mejor durante el día que en las últimas jornadas.

Harry sonrió abiertamente ante su sugerencia y respondió:

—Puedes jurarlo —aseveró, pensando en el montonazo de horas que se había pasado durmiendo a pierna suelta después de no haber podido descansar adecuadamente en los últimos días —. ¿Hay correo?

—Han llegado dos lechuzas para ti esta mañana, mi compañera las ha dejado por aquí en alguna parte... —comenzó a rebuscar entre un montón de papeles, con cara de circunstancias, como si estuviera completamente abochornada por no encontrar_ sus_ cartas, hasta que finalmente localizó los dos sobres —. ¡Aquí están! —dijo tendiéndoselos, con una mirada de disculpa que no parecía acorde con la situación.

—Gracias Noa —se despidió Harry, volviendo a sonreír para tranquilizarla, mientras se dirigía hacia los ascensores para subir hasta su despacho.

A veces le llamaba la atención cómo la gente se deshacía en inocuas disculpas por las cosas más pequeñas, y sin embargo, cuando cometían una falta realmente grave, su reticencia a pedir disculpas solía manifestarse milagrosamente. Era una observación que había hecho, en cierta medida, por pasar tanto tiempo con Draco. Él, inconscientemente, le había hecho ver la diferencia. Draco jamás se disculpaba por nada, y solía ridiculizar a cualquiera que intentara disculparse por gilipolleces con él —hasta llegar al punto de que nadie del hospital quisiese ni acercarse a él, fuese para pedir perdón o para cualquier otra cosa —, mientras que el resto hacía justamente lo contrario.

A Harry, particularmente, no le molestaba esa actitud, pero solía hacerle gracia.

Suspiró, dando la vuelta a las cartas para mirar el remitente, y entró en el ascensor. Una era de su amiga Luna, que siempre se empeñaba en usar ese medio para preguntarle las cosas más absurdas que uno pudiese imaginar. Cosas tales como si el hecho de que a una persona le salga un lunar completamente redondo significa que tiene alguna enfermedad por la que a partir de ese momento verá círculos perfectos en todas partes...

Harry la desdeñó, sonriendo, mientras la guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Sabía que ese tipo de consultas debería tirarlas a la basura, pero era incapaz de dejar sin respuesta a su amiga, aun cuando sus premisas fuesen tan descabelladas. Además, tenía que concederle que siempre lo hacía sonreír con sus cartas.

Volvió la segunda carta, para ver de quién era, y toda sonrisa quedó olvidada en sus labios. Era una carta oficial, del Ministerio de Magia, y sabía por experiencia que estas rara vez traían buenas noticias.

La abrió inmediatamente y sacó un par de hojas de pergamino, pulcramente dobladas.

_________________

"_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le remitimos la presente para informarle de la excepción que le ha sido concedida por el Ministerio de Magia para que pueda ejercer de mentor del señor Draco Malfoy durante un máximo de seis meses. Pasado ese periodo volverá a tener los mismos privilegios y obligaciones que hasta la recepción de esta carta, necesitando ejercer su carrera durante otros ocho años para poder convertirse de manera oficial en mentor._

_Le adjuntamos el certificado que acredita su nueva posición._

_Atentamente,_

_Belinda Sloane"_

_Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica." *__(3)_

___________________  
_

Harry suspiró, arrugando la carta con la mano derecha. Había pensado que para esa absurda pantomima no meterían al Ministerio de Magia, que el castigo quedaría entre los miembros del hospital y Wayne, pero, por supuesto, este se había visto en la "obligación" de comunicarlo. Siempre hacía todo según el proceso correcto, sin saltarse ninguna regla, ¿Por qué había tan siquiera considerado que _esa_ iba a ser la excepción?

Si eso se sabía en el Ministerio, pronto lo sabría todo el mundo mágico, y no quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que los obtusos periodistas de _El Profeta_ se atreviesen a venir a entrevistarlo por convertirse en el mentor más joven desde vaya usted a saber cuando. Y menos aún, que quisiesen entrevistar a su estudiante para que les contara cuán _feliz_ era de tenerlo como mentor...

Harry se estremeció de horror ante ese último pensamiento. Si alguien cometía la insensatez de preguntarle algo a Draco respecto a esa situación, que se atuviera a las consecuencias. Podía jurar que él no iba a meterse en medio porque, quien quiera que fuese el idiota, se lo tendría bien merecido.

Volvió a suspirar, se metió la carta en el bolsillo, junto a la de Luna, y se metió en el vestuario común para cambiarse de ropa. Probablemente la siguiente discusión con Malfoy no estaba tan lejos como había pensado en un principio, porque en cuanto se diese cuenta de que la gente lo sabía... mejor ni pensarlo.

Se cambió todo lo rápidamente que pudo, poniéndose su uniforme de sanador, pero ni siquiera había terminado de calzarse cuando una de las enfermeras —que apenas conocía porque nunca coincidían sus turnos —abrió la puerta y, al verlo allí, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia él.

—Potter, te buscan en urgencias.

Harry meneó negativamente la cabeza, resignado, mientras replicaba amablemente.

—Mi turno empieza en cinco minutos...

—Lo sé —contestó la enfermera, visiblemente abochornada por tener que lidiar con esa situación —. Pero el hombre insiste en verte a ti o al sanador Malfoy, y como este aún no ha llegado...

—No te preocupes —respondió sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a la puerta donde esperaba la chica —. No me importa.

—

**~o0o~**

—

No estaba en su despacho, lo cuál era bastante raro, porque solía encerrarse ahí, por lo general, hasta media hora después de que empezara su turno, normalmente inmerso en alguna novela demasiado fascinante como para dejarla de lado aún en el trabajo. Pero Harry parecía haber decidido que, por una vez, podía hacer honor a su fama de llegar puntual a San Mungo, y empezar a _trabajar_ de forma también puntual.

Sabía que sus pacientes ingresados eran demasiado numerosos, ahora que también se encargaba —al menos de forma oficial —de los suyos, pero normalmente sus rondas solían comenzar a mitad del turno, sobre todo si era por la noche, ya que los pacientes dormidos resultan mucho más fáciles de examinar que los despiertos —no se quejaban —algo que, por cierto, le había enseñado él hacía ya un par de años.

Así que seguramente se encontraría en el ala de urgencias, en la Planta Baja. Habitualmente, Draco odiaba tener que pasar tiempo ahí, ya que los pacientes solían ser demasiado dados a querer contar minuciosamente cuánto les había pasado, incluyendo, la gran mayoría de las veces, datos que no tenían el más mínimo interés clínico, y cuyo interés personal, para Draco, era nulo. Además, había demasiado _movimiento_, demasiado personal entrando y saliendo de todas partes como para que uno pudiese sentirse a gusto.

Pero si ya odiaba urgencias cuando era él quien decidía el momento de hacer sus horas diarias ahí, ahora que no tenía ese poder de decisión, le parecía simplemente insufrible.

Suspirando internamente, tomó el ascensor para ir a la planta baja e ignoró el pobre intento de la recepcionista por saludarlo en cuanto hubo llegado. No parecía haber demasiada gente, pero probablemente no tendrían la suerte de que esa calma durara toda la noche. Siempre había demasiados ineptos que necesitaban alegrar sus horas de vigilia con alguna catástrofe demasiado "aterradora" como para curarse solitos en casa. Apenas se cruzó con un par de enfermeras —que lo miraron como si quisieran que cayese fulminado ahí mismo —y un sanador del turno anterior que probablemente se habría retrasado con algún paciente.

Caminó hasta la consulta del fondo —la preferida de ambos para atender cualquier caso por estar alejada del mundanal bullicio —, y sin ni siquiera pararse a tocar la puerta, se adentró en el cuarto.

Efectivamente, Potter estaba allí, junto a la camilla de un hombre que parecía estar descansando plácidamente, y hablando con su alterado acompañante que, si no le fallaba la vista, no era la primera vez que estaba allí.

Ambos se giraron en cuanto Draco entró, y por la amplia sonrisa de bienvenida de Harry supo que se alegraba de que por fin estuviese ahí para lidiar con el _problemilla_ que tuviese en esta ocasión el "hombre de la varita".

—¿Una visita de cortesía? —preguntó Draco sarcásticamente al hombre, a modo de saludo.

Como esperaba, un intenso rubor cubrió inmediatamente al señor Peterson, seguramente recordando las seis veces en que los había visitado —después de aquella memorable primera vez —para que le ayudasen a solucionar problemas de distinta índole, normalmente localizados en el área que las personas normales usan para sentarse.

Ahora bien, que viniera acompañado... eso ya era más infrecuente. De hecho, si la memoria no le fallaba, era la primera vez. Draco esperaba fervientemente que a ese hombre no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza la peregrina idea de formar un club y traer a todos sus amiguitos con "problemillas" a que los conocieran.

—Uhm... no —murmuró el hombre, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —lo saludó Harry, haciendo obvios esfuerzos por no reírse de su paciente —. El señor Peterson está aquí por un motivo algo más... técnico que la simple cortesía.

Draco alzó una ceja, mientras se acercaba a la camilla, sin dejar de mirar al hombre que estaba tan obviamente incómodo ante él.

—¿Algún orificio que desatascar? —preguntó simplemente, disfrutando del modo en que el bochorno se hacía todavía más visible en la cara de su paciente habitual —. Creí que la última vez le había dado ciertas indicaciones acerca de lo que podía o no deslizar...

—¡Malfoy! —lo interrumpió Harry, justo como esperaba que hiciera.

Se giró hacia él, sonriendo, mientras ponía su mejor cara de inocente y preguntaba con una simple elevación de cejas "¿Qué?". En respuesta, Harry negó con la cabeza, visiblemente divertido por su impertinencia, mientras se giraba hacia el hombre que estaba de pie, que parecía desear fervientemente intercambiar su papel con el de la persona que dormía tan profundamente en la camilla.

—En esta ocasión no es el señor Peterson nuestro paciente —continuó Harry —, sino su amigo. Él está aquí en mera calidad de acompañante. Iba a explicarme qué había sucedido cuando has llegado...

Ambos lo miraron fijamente, esperando una explicación, mientras el hombre cambiaba continuamente el peso de un pie a otro en un obvio gesto de nerviosismo. Sus manos se crispaban contra el saliente de la sábana que había en la camilla, bajo su amigo, y su mirada vagó del suelo hasta la cara de este.

—Mi... compañero —comenzó, vacilante —. Bueno, él y yo intentábamos... habíamos comenzado a... mientras estábamos... ya sabe...

—¿Follando? —lo ayudó Draco, solícito, sin insinuar siquiera el más leve atisbo de sonrisa.

Harry, por el contrario, no pudo reprimir la que escapó de sus labios ante su forma directa de encarar la situación, y trató de disimularla fingiendo rascarse el rostro y girando ligeramente la cara en dirección a Draco.

El señor Peterson, por su parte apretó fuertemente los ojos, y sus manos se pusieron blancas de la presión que sus dedos ejercían sobre la tela.

—Bueno, sí —si el rostro de ese hombre seguía subiendo de temperatura, Draco tenía serias sospechas de que acabara combustionando espontáneamente —. De repente se ha quedado parado... yo pensaba que sólo se estaba... bueno, haciendo de rogar... pero no ha abierto los ojos desde entonces. Parece dormido, pero no he logrado despertarlo ni con el enérvate...

Draco miró al paciente sobre la camilla, sin demasiado interés.

—¿No ha pensado que tal vez esté simplemente exhausto después de tanto ejercicio? —preguntó elevando una ceja y volviendo su vista hacia el paciente.

—¡Malfoy! —volvió a mascullar Harry a su lado, dándole un codazo sin ni siquiera intentar disimularlo —. Esto es serio —murmuró, con una sonrisa estúpida contradiciendo sus palabras. Sonrisa que, Draco estaba seguro, no era capaz de controlar.

En cualquier caso, el señor Peterson no pareció enterarse, ya que seguía mirando a su _amigo_ y estrujando la sábana con los dedos.

—Ehm... —comenzó Harry, logrando controlar por fin su expresión facial —. Señor Peterson, necesitamos hacerle las pruebas de rutina, ya sabe... Le agradeceríamos que esperase fuera mientras el sanador Malfoy y yo llevamos a cabo los estudios.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, el hombre levantó la vista hacia ellos, con una súplica en los ojos que vino acompañada, apenas un instante después, por su puesta en palabras...

—¿Pero no podría...?

—No —lo cortó Malfoy, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No necesitaba escuchar todas las absurdas razones por las que ese hombre creía que tenía derecho a quedarse durante la exploración del paciente —. Lo siento, pero necesitamos el área despejada.

Su tono fue tan autoritario que el hombre ni se molestó en volver a replicar y, tras una última mirada a su compañero, abandonó la consulta.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, Harry se giró en su dirección para encararlo, tratando de parecer enfadado y fallando miserablemente:

—Malfoy, por Merlín, ¿Es que no sabes controlarte?

Draco se encogió de hombros, sonriendo apenas imperceptiblemente, mientras se giraba hacia la camilla para inspeccionar al hombre que parecía dormir sobre ella.

—He sido muy comedido... —respondió.

Y era cierto, al menos para lo que solía serlo habitualmente. Dada la situación y el historial del paciente podría haberse recreado en la enumeración de todas las cosas que habían rescatado de su recto, por ejemplo, y en preguntas personales sobre si ese era el hombre que había poblado sus fantasías para llevarlo a esos extremos... Sin embargo había dado respuestas precisas y prácticas, logrando evitar que el hombre huyera a esconderse en el agujero más cercano hasta que se le pasase la vergüenza...

En la práctica, de hecho, Harry debería estarle agradecido, puesto que estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra lo de ser paciente con los enfermos...

—El pobre hombre ya tiene problemas para mirarnos a la cara por todas las veces que se ha visto obligado a visitarnos, ¡y tú aún lo hostigas más!

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa del enfermo, prosiguiendo con su examen.

—Merlín, Potter, no puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo, sonriendo cínicamente —. Ha quedado más que demostrado que ese hombre es masoquista, empezando por la curiosa proliferación de "accidentes" en la misma zona, y acabando por el hecho de que sigue volviendo a _nosotros_ cuando nos hemos carcajeado de él en su cara. Literalmente.

—Tú lo has hecho —replicó Harry, sonriendo a su vez, recordado, probablemente, las ocasiones en que eso había ocurrido.

—Si eres más feliz creyéndote esa mentira...

Harry por fin se acercó a la camilla, para ayudarlo con el paciente. Sacó la varita y comenzó a hacer los hechizos rutinarios mientras respondía:

—En cualquier caso —recapituló, ignorando su última frase —, podrías dejar de provocarlo tan descaradamente.

—¿Por qué? Si no lo hiciera el _hombre de la varita_ lo echaría de menos...

Harry se rió ante su comentario, y ya iba a replicarle cuando su sonrisa se desdibujó lentamente de su cara, sus ojos perdidos en las imágenes que los hechizos estaban creando sobre el paciente.

—Qué extraño —murmuró, casi para sí —. Su actividad cerebral y motora es normal. Su sistema reticular ascendente*(4) no está dañado. Ni siquiera emite ondas cerebrales lentas, por lo que no puede estar dormido... A todos los efectos, debería estar despierto y en completo uso de sus facultades...

Draco se acercó para mirar más de cerca los gráficos que volaban alrededor del paciente, corroborando las palabras de Harry, y luego tomó su propia varita para intentar despertarlo con los hechizos más inocuos para reanimar a la gente. La experiencia le había enseñado que, si se fiaba de que los magos hubiesen hecho correctamente un hechizo tan simple como el 'enérvate', tendría la mitad de trabajo del actual.

Sin embargo, el paciente no respondió a ninguno de sus intentos, a pesar de usar algunos hechizos con más intensidad de la necesaria. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar las imágenes que seguían danzando alrededor del hombre.

—Quizás lo haya causado alguna poción —teorizó Harry, que había permanecido en silencio ante los intentos de Draco —. Ya sabes, si el señor Peterson es proclive a experimentar, quizás este también...

—Lo dudo —murmuró Draco, acercándose a la piel del paciente —. No conozco ninguna poción que cause esto, y no hay signos visibles de haber ingerido nada recientemente... Aunque mira —añadió, sonriendo siniestramente —, si existiera sería útil pedirle un poco y mezclarla en el café de Wayne...

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo —. Si alguien te oye estarás en problemas..., más de los que ya tienes.

—Pero tú no vas a chivarte —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No seas idiota —respondió Potter, casi como corroborando sus palabras —. Esto es serio, Malfoy, o al menos lo parece...

Draco ya iba a replicarle que sabía perfectamente lo que debían hacer, cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez y la cabeza de Michael Corner asomó por ella. Su sonrisa al mirar a Harry fue opacada por la mirada de furia que le dirigió a Draco en cuanto fue consciente de su presencia.

"Genial" pensó Draco sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo a centrarse en el enfermo "Lo que faltaba para redondear mi noche".

—Potter —lo llamó Corner, volviendo a sonreír con esa expresión tan patética que ponía siempre que veía a Harry —, al fin te encuentro. En la consulta número uno hay una anciana que exige que la atienda "el hombre amable de los ojos verdes"

La sonrisa de Michael se ensanchó al pronunciar el apelativo, adentrándose más en la consulta, mientras Harry le lanzaba una mirada fulminante, luchando visiblemente consigo mismo por no ponerse colorado.

Draco bufó, poniendo nuevamente los ojos en blanco, y ganándose con ello otra de las irritadas miradas del sanador que permanecía de pie junto a la puerta.

—¿Es muy grave? —preguntó Potter, casi arrastrando las palabras del modo en que Draco solía hacerlo.

El tono lo hizo reír, y tanto Michael como Harry lo miraron, sin comprender. Draco negó levemente con la cabeza en dirección a Harry, para hacerle saber que no era importante, y volvió a fijarse en los gráficos para evitar tener que ver al estúpido de Corner y sus patéticas sonrisas para Harry.

—No lo sé, no me ha permitido examinarla, pero no tenía muy mal aspecto —contestó Michael, con ese tono amable tan irritante que parecía decir "¿no necesitas ninguna cosa más de mí?".

—Pues entonces atiéndela tú, o cualquier otro sanador, Corner —le respondió Harry, concentrándose, al igual que él, en mirar las imágenes que habían conjurado sobre el paciente.

La respuesta, lo sabía, no le iba a gustar ni un pelo al otro sanador. El muy idiota seguía esperando absurdamente que Harry se diese cuenta de que _existía_, o al menos que le echara una segunda mirada a su pulcra vestimenta o a su cuidadoso look, pero Potter no estaba por la labor. De hecho, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera era consciente de esas miradas lascivas que le lanzaba Corner a su trasero, o de sus sonrisas demasiado amplias y fuera de lugar hasta cuando le hablaba de la más macabra situación. O de cómo siempre intentaba situarse lo más cerca posible de él y rozarle a la más mínima oportunidad que tuviese... No, Potter no podría ser más inconsciente de ello ni aunque lo hiciese a propósito.

—Malfoy puede quedarse con este paciente mientras tú atiendes a la otra, ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó, en un tono insidioso que dejaba bien claro que _sabía_ cuál era _exactamente_ el inconveniente _. Oh, espera—añadió, como si le acabase de ocurrir —, no recordaba que Malfoy ya no puede ni acercarse sólo a un paciente...

Una sonrisa desdeñosa siguió a su afirmación, sonrisa que Draco trató de ignorar, no sin esfuerzo, para no comenzar a atacarlo con una salva de maldiciones a cada cual más dolorosa.

Lo sabía. Había sabido desde el principio que toda esa historia se sabría tarde o temprano —el que fuese siempre acompañado de Potter no podía pasar desapercibido para nadie, al menos en lo que _a Potter_ concernía —, pero no creía que el rumor se extendiera tan rápido. Esperaba que el idiota de Wayne no hubiese puesto una nota en el tablón de anuncios, o hubiese mandado un memorándum a cada sanador sólo para atormentar su existencia.

—Estoy ocupado —respondió Harry, con un tono de voz helado que rara vez le oía. Se había girado para encarar completamente a Michael, y su mirada era tan cortante que parecía imposible que, en ocasiones, pudiese estar llena de tanta diversión.

Draco medio sonrió, olvidada toda molestia, mientras giraba también la cabeza para contemplar la estupefacción presente en el rostro de Corner. Estaba claro que no había esperado esa respuesta de Harry, o al menos, no que pareciera tan molesto por su sugerencia. Su frase había sido especialmente diseñada para molestarlo a él, a Draco Malfoy, recordándole lo muy por debajo que estaba ahora de su posición. Desde que él y Potter habían empezado a llevarse bien, Michael había redoblado sus esfuerzos por molestarlo en cada ocasión que tenía, ya que era evidente que no comprendía por qué Harry lo toleraba. El hecho de que ahora fuese Harry y no él quien estuviese más irritado con su pobre pulla había dejado al idiota de Corner completamente descolocado, y Draco pudo ver claramente como el desconcierto se convertía en furia —hacia él —y cómo esa furia iba a ser descargada en la persona equivocada.

Y se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo.

—¿Así es como van a ser las cosas ahora? —acusó, más que preguntó, mirando a Harry pero señalando a Draco con la cabeza —. ¿Vas a dejar de atender pacientes por no dejar quedar mal a Malfoy?

El semblante de Harry se volvió aún más duro, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Estoy trabajando —murmuró. Su tono de voz fue bajo, calmado, pero sonó en el silencio de la habitación como si hubiese estado gritando —. Este paciente está considerablemente más grave de lo que puede estarlo una señora que está_ consciente_, y que además se toma el lujo de elegir sanador, aunque para ello tenga que _esperar_.

Su tono, y el contenido de su respuesta había sido tan parecido a lo que él mismo habría respondido, que su sonrisa, inconscientemente, se amplió aún más, esperando el nuevo ataque de Corner, que no parecía darse cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en aguas pantanosas. Había conseguido toda la atención de Harry, oh sí, pero ni remotamente del modo que quería...

—¡No puedes ralentizar a todo el hospital sólo por tener que cargar con esa lapa a todas partes!

El fruncimiento de ceño de Harry se hizo aún más profundo, mas antes de que pudiese responder, el propio Malfoy lo hizo.

—¿Envidia, Corner? —preguntó, todavía sonriendo.

No había pretendido meterse en medio de la conversación, pero no había podido resistirlo cuando Corner se lo había puesto tan fácil para devolverle la pulla. Era evidente que estaba _celoso_, celoso _de él,_ y que era de ahí de donde nacía toda esa rabia porque Harry fuese obligado a pasar casi diez horas diarias en su compañía. Era demasiado fácil responder a eso, hacer diana en el centro de lo que molestaba a Corner, como el propio Michael no había podido hacerlo con él unos instantes atrás al aludir a su condición de _estudiante_.

—¿De ser apenas un alumno en prácticas incapaz de valerse por si mismo? —preguntó escéptico, elevando las cejas en un gesto burlesco.

Mas su postura era demasiado rígida, y sus puños se habían crispado a sus costados, como si estuviese conteniéndose para no saltarle encima.

Harry, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta, porque ahora lo estaba mirando a él, a Draco, con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro que dejaba bien claro que no entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Malfoy amplió su sonrisa.

—No tener responsabilidades —respondió, como quien no quiere la cosa —, requerir la presencia constante de mi mentor... —"limitando el tiempo que perdías intentando algo con él..."

Fue el final de la frase que no dijo en voz alta, pero que Michael leyó perfectamente. Y entendió, cosa que a todas luces no había hecho Harry, que lo miraba como si acabara de salirle un tercer ojo en la frente, probablemente pensando en qué momento las _responsabilidades_ de Draco habían desaparecido, y por qué parecía de repente tan encantado con su posición de estudiante..

Michael frunció el ceño, apretando los labios en una línea fina, y dio un paso al frente, como si fuese a atacarlo de un modo físico. Mas el movimiento, para consternación del propio Corner, trajo de vuelta la atención de Potter sobre él, que gritó en tono firme:

—¡Basta! —su semblante volvía a estar demasiado serio para lo que era habitual, y taladraba a Corner con la mirada —. Que otro se encargue, yo no puedo.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? —gruñó el idiota, negándose a darse por vencido.

—Adiós, Corner —respondió Harry significativamente, ignorando su obvio intento de continuar la conversación y girándose para volver a contemplar a su paciente.

Corner le lanzó una mirada furibunda desde la puerta antes de abrirla y salir dando un portazo.

Draco volvió a sonreír ante esto. El estúpido de Corner nunca le había caído bien, ni siquiera en Hogwarts, pero estaba empezando a divertirle seriamente su presencia si implicaba el hecho de que Harry lo ignorara por completo, lo cuál no le cabían dudas de que volvería a hacer. A Potter el sexo masculino no parecía atraerlo especialmente —por lo que él sabía sólo había salido seriamente con un par de chicas —, así que de liarse con alguien en ese hospital —cosa que dudaba, ya que parecía demasiado profesional para ello —lo haría con la recepcionista Blake, no con el idiota de Corner.

—¿Se puede saber de qué mierda iba todo eso? —preguntó Harry, girándose hacia él, todavía con el semblante serio pero con una mirada mucho más curiosa que enfadada.

Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros, con la sonrisa todavía en los labios, en un claro gesto que decía "no lo entenderías". Y, para evitar la cuestión, preguntó a su vez:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? —dijo, señalando al paciente que permanecía en la camilla.

—No nos queda más remedio que ingresarlo por el momento, y ver si responde a estímulos con el paso de los días, o a las distintas pociones que puedan tener una mínima posibilidad de despertarlo —respondió Harry, con una mirada especulativa.

Esa mirada le dejó bien claro a Draco que, si bien iba a dejar el tema _por ahora_, ni remotamente iba a olvidarlo.

Y Malfoy sabía que sería así. Podía ser todo lo despistado que uno quisiera, pero la mala memoria no se contaba entre sus defectos. Aunque a veces dieran ganas de lanzarle un buen obliviate.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*(1) Los _Alaskan Malamute_ son los perros típicos de los lugares fríos. Tienen un pelaje blanco y gris, y son los que habitualmente tiran de los trineos.

*(2) _Lyra_ es una de las constelaciones que es encuentran al lado de la constelación _Draco_, cuya estrella más importante es _Vega_.

*(3) El _Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica_ se encuentra, según el quinto libro, en la quinta planta del Ministerio de Magia. No sé si sería esa oficina la encargada de remitir una carta así a Harry, pero de las existentes me ha parecido la más adecuada. xDDD

*(4) Se llama en realidad _Sistema activador reticular ascendente (SARA)_ y es, para entendernos, la parte que debe estar afectada para que los pacientes entren en coma.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews a gata89, emi, Shanty y Amidala Granger, siempre me alegráis el día con vuestros comentarios ^_^_

_Besos,_

_Missi_


	5. Capítulo 4: Incomunicación

_Aquí estamos, un jueves más ^_^_

Este capítulo, al igual que el anterior, contiene bastantes datos datos sobre la vida de los personajes, en este caso de Harry (ya que el anterior fue principalmente de Draco), así que espero que no os resulte tampoco abrumador.

Disfrutad de la lectura, y espero que os guste ^_^

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Incomunicación**

**___________________________  
**

—¡Vamos, Harry, llegaremos tarde! —gritó Ron desde la sala de estar mientras se ponía al cuello una horrorosa bufanda naranja chillón y el gorro a juego.

—Faltan dos horas, Ron —dijo Harry, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio, sin saber muy bien si reírse o lanzar un _quietus_ a su amigo para que dejase de hablar.

Uno de los últimos pacientes de la semana —Kyle Morris, guardián de los Falmouth Falcons —les había regalado a Draco y a él unas entradas para ir a ver el último partido de Quidditch de la semana, que enfrentaba a los mentados Falcons contra los siempre impredecibles Chudley Cannons. Draco, que desde que había dejado Hogwarts no se había vuelto a interesar demasiado por el deporte rey de los magos, había declinado —muy amablemente, eso sí —la entrada que el jugador le había ofrecido, por lo que Harry se había quedado con ambas.

Y sabiendo que Ron seguía siendo un ferviente admirador de los humildes Cannons, no había dudado ni por un instante en a quién invitar con la entrada de Draco. Sin embargo, hacía rato empezara a pensar que no había sido una idea muy brillante por su parte. Su amigo se había pasado toda la tarde del sábado hablando de lo espectacular que era el nuevo estadio de los Falcons y lo mucho que iban a disfrutar desde la tribuna principal, a la que sólo podían acceder aquellos invitados personales de los jugadores, además del presidente del club y todos sus vips.

Y durante la mañana del domingo se había enfrascado en una "fascinante" —o al menos, eso le parecía a Ron —disertación acerca de la supuesta maldición que tenían los Cannons desde que se habían visto obligados a cambiar el lema de su equipo de _"A por la victoria"_ a _"Mantengamos los dedos cruzados y esperemos lo mejor"_.

Su excitación no había hecho más que aumentar durante la comida, debido principalmente al hecho de que no podía permitirse a menudo ver los partidos en riguroso directo, y solía tener que conformarse con los pobres comentarios del "apático comentarista" —según Ron —, que narraba los encuentros desde la radio sin el más mínimo entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, toda esa expectación no había sido lo peor; la cosa había empeorado aún más una vez Ron hubo terminado de _engullir_ su comida y tuvo la boca completamente libre para seguir parloteando sin parar sobre lo mucho que le convenía a Harry relacionarse con jugadores profesionales que le aportaran ese "toque competitivo" que, a su parecer, le hacía falta.

—Si no llegamos temprano, las colas se harán interminables —argumentó Ron, vestido de pies a cabeza con el naranja característico de su equipo que combinaba con su pelo igual de bien que la mermelada de fresa con las aceitunas de anchoa.

Harry sonrió, negando con la cabeza ante el entusiasmo de su amigo.

—Ron, en primer lugar no tenemos que guardar cola, puesto que nos apareceremos directamente en el palco —dijo por tercera vez, con la misma esperanza de que su amigo le hiciera caso que en la primera ocasión —, y en segundo, ¡Aún no han abierto el estadio al público!

—Pero... —intentó argumentar Ron, buscando afanosamente una nueva razón que los pusiera en marcha más pronto —¡pero nos perderemos el ambiente previo! Los puestos con mercancía sobre los equipos, la gente inventando cánticos, los niños jugando a ser profesionales con sus escobas de pega...

Sus argumentos eran más bien pobres, teniendo en cuenta que se contradecían con las excusas que solía decir para justificar el hecho de tener que oír los partidos por la radio.

—Odias que los niños jueguen con escobas porque siempre acaban haciéndote tropezar de un modo u otro —respondió Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras se resignaba a salir de casa mucho antes de lo previsto con tal de no oír más argumentos estúpidos de Ron —; siempre criticas los cánticos de los animadores de los otros equipos, y lo único que haces frente a los puestos ambulantes es babear ante algún nuevo artículo que no te puedes permitir y que te niegas a que te regale.

Ron frunció el ceño, apenas visible bajo el espantoso gorro naranja, y murmuró en un tono nada halagüeño:

—Espero que Hermione vuelva pronto de cualquiera que sea la misión que le han asignado esta vez —dijo entre dientes, con los hombros caídos y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón —. Es imposible razonar contigo cuando te pones tan gruñón.

—Claro —asintió Harry irónicamente —, _yo_ soy el gruñón.

—Cualquier persona mínimamente razonable disfrutaría de cada momento antes, durante y después del partido —argumentó.

—Será que no soy razonable —se burló Harry, buscando sus guantes en uno de los cajones del mueble del salón.

—Estás hecho un completo ermitaño —continuó Ron, como si no lo hubiese oído —. Antes el _Quidditch_ te entusiasmaba...

—¡Cuando tenía once años! —se defendió Harry, todavía sonriendo ante los intentos de persuasión de Ron.

—Ahora prácticamente no sales de casa sin nosotros.

—Estás exagerando —musitó, encontrando por fin los guantes y cerrando el cajón.

—Lo digo en serio —exclamó, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo —. Llevas demasiado tiempo sin salir con nadie, te estás volviendo un cascarrabias —giró la cara en su dirección, y una mueca que conocía demasiado bien se instaló en su cara —. O quizás sean las _"influencias"_ las que te han vuelto así.

Su mueca se intensificó al fijarse en la foto que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea, al lado de Harry, que mostraba a todos los alumnos graduados en el 99 en _Intervención y Sanación de Enfermedades Mágicas_. En ella, un Harry seis años más joven sonreía desde la derecha de la foto, junto al que fuera su compañero durante gran parte del periodo de prácticas, Michael Corner. Y en la esquina izquierda, en el sitio más alejado de su posición, se hallaba el semblante serio de Draco Malfoy —al que Ron taladraba con la mirada en ese instante—, al parecer tratando de apartarse de Blaise Zabini, que parecía estar gastándole algún tipo de broma.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y dio un par de pasos en dirección a su amigo. Cuando llegó a su lado, se giró para mirar también la foto, aunque su expresión era completamente diferente a la de Ron, no furiosa, sino divertida.

—Deberías aplicarte el cuento, Ron —contestó, mientras una minúscula sonrisa se comenzaba a extender por su cara —. Si no recuerdo mal, mi última pareja es posterior a la última tuya.

—Justin no cuenta —dijo Ronald, girándose hacia él con el ceño fruncido —. Ni siquiera saliste con él más de un mes.

—Porque era un idiota —murmuró Harry, todavía mirando a la chimenea.

Justin había sido su última pareja, pero las cosas no habían salido exactamente como Harry esperaba. Lo había conocido en una cafetería que había cerca de la casa de su primo Duddley, la última vez que había ido a visitarlo para conocer a su hijo. Al principio le había parecido simpático, y casi por impulso había vuelto a la cafetería al fin de semana siguiente para ver si volvía a encontrárselo, como así había sido. Entre una cosa y otra habían terminado por intercambiar teléfonos, y tras un par de citas se habían terminado enrollando.

La cosa al principio había ido tan bien que se lo había terminado presentando a sus amigos, a los cuales empezó a poner verdes, sin venir a cuento, en cuanto desaparecieron de su vista. Tal actitud lo había descolocado totalmente, lo que había derivado en una absurda discusión, y antes siquiera de que lo viese venir, Justin le había puesto un ultimátum, alegando que quería a sus amigos "demasiado" para su gusto, y que iba a tener que elegir.

Y así lo había hecho, sin dudarlo apenas un instante. Si alguien, quien fuera, creía que iba a poder separarlo de sus amigos con chantajes emocionales, lo llevaba claro. Él no era una posesión más que añadir a quien sabe que tipo de siniestra colección.

Aunque... lo cierto era que parecía atraer a personas demasiado posesivas con él, y siempre se acababa dando cuenta demasiado tarde. Sus dos relaciones más estables —las únicas que había mantenido en el mundo mágico —habían sido con dos brujas tan obsesivas que, cuando su relación había concluido, le habían atosigado con montones de lechuzas durante meses, y lo habían perseguido al punto de aparecerse en aquellos lugares que solía frecuentar, normalmente con el objeto de encontrarse _"casualmente"_ con él.

Ese era principalmente el motivo por el que era reacio a relacionase íntimamente con magos. A los muggles era fácil perderlos de vista cuando las cosas no funcionaban, ya que no podían acceder a todos esos sitios por los que él se movía de forma habitual, como el Callejón Diagón, o el propio San Mungo. Y tampoco podían acosarlo en su casa puesto que esta desaparecía de la faz de la tierra misteriosamente en cuanto dejaba de permitirles el acceso.

Además de otras ventajas. No se encontraba conocidos en el mundo muggle, y mucho menos periodistas, por lo que podía mantener su vida personal en privado.

—En cualquier caso —recapituló Ron, girándose hacia la foto de nuevo con esa mueca disgustada en la cara —, deberías relacionarte más con el mundo y menos con tus compañeros de trabajo. Ya sabes lo que siempre dice Hermione, que estar sólo no es bueno.

—Ron —se rió Harry, girándose hacia él —, no seas idiota tu también. Nunca quedo con mis compañeros de trabajo fuera de San Mungo —replicó, negando significativamente con la cabeza —. Con _ninguno_.

La obstinada negativa de Ron a hablar sobre Draco Malfoy solía quedar olvidada cada vez que se fijaba en la dichosa foto, que una vez había intentado recortar por su cuenta para que la esquina izquierda desapareciera misteriosamente del encuadre. Su profunda enemistad parecía ir más allá de los simples enfrentamientos típicos de la niñez, como si fuese algo verdaderamente personal. Aunque en Ron, eso no era demasiado raro. Pocas cosas en su personalidad habían cambiado lo suficiente desde que estaba en el colegio como para considerarlos verdaderos cambios.

—Pero te juntas en esas horas con quienes no deberías.

—Lo cual no es ni remotamente asunto tuyo —dijo cortante, girándose hacia él, pero todavía con la media sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Podía tolerar que Ron mantuviese la misma postura acerca de Draco que cuando tenía once años, y podía complacerlo en su negativa de hablar sobre él, al fin y al cabo eran cosas que no le costaban demasiado. Pero su amigo tenía la irritante tendencia a no hacer las mismas concesiones, ni con él ni con Hermione, y solía intentar imponerles su punto de vista aun cuando sabía que, inevitablemente, no cambiaría nada. Harry no podía —ni quería —evitar recordárselo de vez en cuando.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Ron, levantando las manos en señal de rendición —. Es tu vida y todo eso...

—Exacto —sonrió Harry.

—Sólo digo que no entiendo por qué motivo has dejado de lado al resto por llevarte bien con... los Slytherin —murmuró Ron, cauteloso, volviendo la vista a la foto —. Antes te llevabas muy bien con Corner, por ejemplo, y últimamente ni siquiera lo mencionas.

La sonrisa se esfumó de la cara de Harry en cuanto Ron le mencionó a Michael, y todo su buen humor se desvaneció con ella. Se separó de su amigo, con gesto distraído, mientras caminaba hacia el estante donde había dejado apoyada su varita.

Prefería no tocar ese tema, porque acabaría diciendo cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. E involucraría a Ron en algo que no tenía nada que ver con él, y que, en cualquier caso, estaba seguro de que no querría saber. Los problemas con Michael no eran precisamente recientes...

Su amigo, que pareció darse cuenta de su repentino cambio de humor, se giró hacia él.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Michael? —preguntó, inusualmente perspicaz —. Ya sé que no es la persona más fascinante del mundo, pero mejor que... —su voz se desvaneció lentamente, antes de meter de nuevo la pata, pero el final de la frase fue obvio incluso para Harry.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello, Ron —dijo mirándolo con una significativa advertencia en los ojos.

Mas su amigo pareció no darse por enterado, o simplemente ignoró su advertencia, más impelido por la curiosidad que por la cautela.

—Vamos, Harry, ya sabes que puedes contármelo todo...

Una sonrisa irónica brotó brevemente en los labios de Harry, antes de responder cínicamente.

—Sí, claro, todo lo que no incluya a los "Slytherin malvados", ¿verdad?

Aunque hizo un obvio intento por controlarla, la mueca de desprecio fue lo suficientemente elocuente en la cara de su amigo. Harry suspiró, negando con la cabeza, y dijo simplemente:

—Vámonos Ron, no importa.

Mas su amigo, con las orejas ligeramente coloradas y mirando al suelo, no se movió de su posición. Su voz fue levemente más alta que un susurro cuando balbuceó:

—Sabes que si es algo importante... bueno... yo no —cerró los ojos, y sin previo aviso exclamó —. ¡Joder! Es a Hermione a quien se le dan bien este tipo de cosas, no a mi.

Era obvio que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por complacerlo, pensando quien sabe que tipo de cosas, aunque lo cierto era que él mismo había propiciado esa situación. No le apetecía hablar de Michael —mucho menos después del incidente del viernes con Draco —, y se había escudado en la aversión que Ron sentía por los Slytherin —por cierto Slytherin en particular —para desviar el tema y evitar una situación a todas luces incómoda.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Ron, ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional, aunque fuese muy a su modo. Y Harry se dio cuenta justo en ese momento de que, si bien nunca sacaba temas laborales cuando estaba Ron, no era sólo en deferencia a él, sino que una gran parte de sí mismo se escudaba en ello para evitar conversaciones no del todo cómodas con Ron.

—No te preocupes, Ron —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente mientras lo miraba a los ojos —en realidad es una tontería. Y ni siquiera va sobre ningún Slytherin...

La vista de Ron se levantó del suelo, a todas luces perplejo por su respuesta.

—¿Entonces...?

—Las cosas con Michael son... complicadas —vaciló —. Si me he alejado de él progresivamente en los últimos años no ha sido por culpa de Malfoy, como tu pareces creer, sino por culpa del propio Michael.

El entrecejo de Ron se frunció todavía más ante su críptica afirmación, y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos, probablemente en un gesto mecánico por hacer algo con ellas.

—¿Habéis discutido por...? —comenzó Ron, tratando de entender por dónde iban los tiros.

—No, no, no se trata de eso —negó Harry, acompañando las palabras con una leve negación con la cabeza —. Creo que él... bueno sé —enfatizó —que siente algo por mi.

Obviamente Ron no había esperado una afirmación parecida. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, mientas sus labios se separaban levemente en un gesto asombro. Tardó algo más de un minuto en recuperarse lo suficiente como para poder preguntar:

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo, pronunciando cada palabra como si fuese una frase en sí misma.

—Bastante —respondió Harry simplemente, mirando a Ron a los ojos.

Este seguía sin poder reprimir el gesto de sorpresa de su cara, y Harry se hubiese reído de su expresión si la situación no fuese tan inapropiada para ello.

—Te ha dicho algo, ha intentado algún tipo de acercamiento... —aventuró Ron, tratando de no poner ninguna mueca extraña, intentando hacerse una idea acerca de los planes de Harry sobre de ello.

La inesperada confesión le había pillado con la guardia baja, y era obvio que la conversación le resultaba un tanto incómoda. Michael nunca le había caído demasiado bien —aunque seguía prefiriéndolo antes que a Draco —, por lo que la simple idea de que pudiese ser la pareja de Harry debía horrorizarlo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, tratando de mantener la calma y sin sacar conclusiones demasiado precipitadas, tanteando la situación de un modo muy parecido a como lo hubiese hecho Hermione de no estar fuera del país.

—No, afortunadamente —dijo, mientras un conato de sonrisa emergía en sus labios —. Es más como me trata... como me mira... Joder, Ron, no tengo quince años, hay terremotos menos evidentes...

Su actitud había comenzado a cambiar hacía cosa de año y medio, o al menos era cuando Harry se había comenzado a dar cuenta de su actitud. Sus sonrisas descaradas, sus toqueteos "accidentales", sus miradas apreciativas a todo su cuerpo cuando creía que no estaba mirando... Sus turnos no habían comenzado a coincidir hasta hacía dos años, y, después de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad, Harry había llegado a pensar que 'el cambio' no había sido casual, sino una deliberada treta por parte de Michael.

Entonces Corner había descubierto que él se llevaba bien con Draco. Por supuesto, había oído los rumores, ya que todo el hospital había comentado primero sus continuas peleas, y luego su inesperada amistad, pero había sido evidente que no creía que pudiesen llevarse bien _de verdad_, sino que había estado seguro de que solo se toleraban para poder trabajar en paz. Al darse cuenta de que no era así, su odio hacia Malfoy había crecido enteros, y sus comentarios mordaces pretendían molestar a Draco cada vez que lo veía. Exactamente como había ocurrido el viernes en urgencias...

Afortunadamente, Draco rara vez le prestaba más atención que a una cucaracha. Michael no le importaba en absoluto, y por ende, cualquier cosa que este pronunciara le daba soberanamente igual.

Sin embargo, con lo sensible que estaba el Slytherin al tema, había temido que saltara sobre él en cuanto Corner había hecho alusión a su condición de _estudiante_. Harry había visto como se ponía tenso y había tratado de solventar la situación rápidamente. Sin embargo, Draco se había relajado casi de forma inmediata, como si hubiese recordado con _quién_ estaba hablando. Y había dado en el clavo con su pulla hacia Corner de un modo que Harry no hubiese esperado.

La sorpresa había sido tan grande que se había quedado brevemente atónito, sin saber que contestar, sólo mirando fijamente al Slytherin.

—Imagino por tu respuesta que no te interesa... —tanteó Ron, devolviéndolo al presente, todavía moviéndose con pies de plomo en esa conversación.

—En lo más mínimo —aseveró Harry, sonriendo —. Para empezar nunca lo he visto de _ese_ modo —dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la idea —, y en segundo lugar, tendría que estar loco para liarme con alguien del trabajo. Ya sabes que esas cosas nunca acaban bien...

Ron asintió a sus palabras distraídamente con la cabeza, mientras murmuraba:

—Sí, juntos todo el día allí y luego juntos también fuera...

—Exactamente.

—Vale, veo cuál es el problema —murmuró Ron, volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo —. Pero no la solución. ¿Cómo lidias con ello todos los días?

—Ignorándolo —respondió simplemente Harry, volviendo a sonreír —. Finjo no darme cuenta cuando está cerca, y lo evito en la medida de lo posible.

De hecho, se estaba volviendo un verdadero genio en ello, probablemente debido a la práctica. O al hecho de que no le costaba demasiado desecharlo de su mente como si no existiera, especialmente cuando pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de Draco, que siempre tenía alguna conversación a mano con la que distraerlo.

—Parece que lo tienes todo controlado... —dijo Ron, sonriendo a su vez, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia Harry, visiblemente más relajado.

—Casi siempre... —respondió Harry, frunciendo el ceño mientras recordaba todavía el molesto incidente del viernes.

—¿Algo más que deba...? —preguntó Ron ante su mueca, probablemente preocupado por que hubiera más que no le estaba contando.

Y sí, lo había, aunque no era una "preocupación" exactamente. Draco había actuado del mismo modo que siempre durante todo el resto de la jornada, quitándole importancia a la discusión con Michael como si nunca hubiese tenido lugar. Pero Harry no había podido desecharla del todo. Quería saber _cómo_ Draco se había enterado de lo que Michael sentía por él —aunque bueno, no era muy difícil de averiguar por el comportamiento tan obvio de este —, o más bien, _cuando_.

Y quería saber _por qué_ se había negado a contestarle después de que se fuera, como si pensara que Harry era demasiado ingenuo como para darse cuenta de "el problema". Desgraciadamente Draco seguía siendo demasiado engreído, y como jamás comentaban sus respectivas vidas privadas, debía creer que sólo su suprema inteligencia era capaz de captar algo tan obvio...

Mas era poco prudente poner todos esos pensamientos en palabras delante de Ron, lo cual arruinaría por completo su humor y no le permitiría disfrutar del partido —o al menos de los primeros cinco minutos —tanto como le gustaría.

Así que simplemente sonrió, desterrando esas cuestiones hasta un momento más oportuno, negó con la cabeza y dijo.

—No, Ron, todo está bien. Vayámonos o realmente llegaremos tarde.

—

**~o0o~**

—

En cuanto puso un pie en su casa, Draco sintió una especie de _deja vu_, recordando súbitamente la escena que había tenido lugar hacía apenas un par de días. Uno de sus elfos —curiosamente el mismo de la última vez —se había materializado ante él ni bien se había aparecido en el vestíbulo —sin haberlo llamado —,con las orejas completamente rojas y mirando al suelo. Lo único que era diferente en la escena era la intensa luz que salía a través de la puerta del salón, necesaria a esas horas de la noche como no lo había sido la mañana en que Pansy llegó.

Draco suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier tipo de eventualidad, y se giró hacia el pequeño elfo:

—¿Quién, Wipsy? —preguntó solamente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el salón.

—El señor Malfoy padre y su esposa, señor —contestó con voz firme, pero con gesto demasiado nervioso para lo que era habitual.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta del salón, que permanecía entreabierta dejando escapar los rayos de luz de las lámparas que lo adornaban. No era que le molestara su visita —de hecho, había planeado ir por Malfoy Manor el martes por la tarde —, pero no podía negar que fuera algo inesperado. Y eso rara vez significaba algo bueno.

Sus padres solían anunciar siempre sus visitas con un par de días de antelación —debido principalmente a unas costumbres formales demasiado arraigadas —y rara vez lo hacían por la noche, ya que a Narcissa no le gustaba dejar sola a Lyra en la mansión, ni siquiera con la tranquilidad de saber que estaba dormida y tenía a un ejército de elfos dispuestos a cumplir hasta el más nimio de sus deseos.

Así que la excepción que estaban haciendo en este caso, significaba problemas. Problemas _para él_. Y el hecho de que se hubiesen quedado a esperarlo, aun cuando no se encontraba en casa, corroboraba sus peores temores: era algo que no le iba a hacer la más mínima gracia.

Sin fijarse ni siquiera en el elfo que permanecía de pie esperando órdenes, Draco se encaminó hacia el salón a grandes zancadas, tratando de no darle vueltas a la situación para tratar de averiguar qué los había llevado ahí aun antes de hablar con ellos.

En cuanto hubo entrado, Lucius y Narcissa se pusieron en pie con gestos tan severos como siempre, pero sin la habitual calidez que solía haber en sus ojos cuando lo miraban a él. Lucius estaba demasiado rígido, con ambas manos apoyadas en el bastón, y en la curvatura de la boca de Narcissa estaba cargada de una censura para nada habitual.

—Padre, Madre —dijo a modo de saludo, acercándose para estrecharle la mano a Lucius y darle un par de besos a su madre.

—Draco —dijo Narcissa, saludándolo también con la cabeza —. Pensábamos que, dada la situación, no habrías salido hoy... —la censura implícita en su gesto, estaba también presente en su voz.

Draco elevó una ceja, sorprendido por su reproche velado, y se sentó en el sillón de piel que había frente al sofá donde habían tomado asiento sus padres. Obviamente pensaban que estaba al tanto de la situación, o al menos que sospechaba por donde iban los tiros, pero lo cierto es que no podía estar más perdido. Esa mañana había salido temprano de casa para asistir a la grandiosa fiesta de bienvenida de Pansy—organizada por la mismísima homenajeada —, que se había empeñado en que sus amigos pasaran todo el día en su casa para poder _"afianzar su amistad"_, lo que en el vocabulario de Pansy significaba _"poder cotillear a gusto"_.

La comida, por supuesto, había sido exquisita, y los temas de conversación los mismos de siempre. Era, sin duda, una ocupación que sus padres hubiesen aprobado con los ojos cerrados, puesto que, a su entender, Draco debería llevar esa vida relajada y ociosa los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. De modo que, su desaprobación al hecho de que hubiese salido no hizo más que engrosar la lista de todas esas cosas que estaban, al menos para Draco, fuera de lugar en esa escena. No podía entender que era lo que había pasado para que sus padres se lo tomaran tan aparentemente mal.

—Creo que no comprendo —respondió, con una voz que no mostraba ni un ápice del desconcierto que en realidad sentía.

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron entre ellos, comunicándose en silencio de esa forma tan irritante que siempre lo hacía sentirse excluido. Y luego volvieron a mirarlo a él, haciéndolo sentir foco de dos dedos acusadores.

—No has leído el periódico hoy —respondió Narcissa.

No era una pregunta, y mientras hablaba, sacó su varita para hacer aparecer sobre el regazo de Draco la edición de _El Profeta Vespertino_ de ese día. Extrañado, desplegó el periódico, tratando de localizar la noticia que había perturbado a sus padres hasta tal punto de hacerlos abandonar su querida mansión para visitarlo a esas horas de la noche.

En un primer vistazo, nada parecía fuera de lugar, las mismas aburridas e insulsas noticias de siempre poblaban la primera plana del periódico, adornadas con horrendas fotografías llenas de sonrisas falsas o llantos fingidos. Mas al detenerse a leer los titulares, un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo al darse cuenta de que, el último titular de la columna derecha del periódico rezaba: _"Harry Potter, una carrera meteórica: de salvador del mundo mágico a mentor más joven de San Mungo"_.

La breve reseña de la portada no mencionaba su nombre pero, estaba seguro, si iba a la página 27 del periódico iba a encontrar no sólo eso, sino una ilustrativa fotografía del "_ex-sanador _Draco Malfoy" y una enumeración de todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, ya fueran probados o simples especulaciones.

Dobló furiosamente el periódico, sin comprobarlo siquiera, y lo tiró con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa auxiliar de cristal que había junto al sillón.

Tendría que habérselo imaginado. Wayne no podía mantener la boca cerrada, y seguramente habría acudido al Ministerio para cubrirse el culo con todos los estúpidos trámites necesarios para eso, apelando probablemente al hecho de que no podía permitir que el Ministerio se enterara 'por casualidad' y cayeran sobre él por haber promovido una situación semejante.

Había diseñado ese castigo para atormentarlo, y seguramente quería asegurarse de que no saliera indemne de ello.

Y para eso, una vez más, se había valido de Harry.

Si el maldito Potter no fuese tan condenadamente famoso, aun a pesar de los años transcurridos y de la vida absolutamente discreta que llevaba, ese artículo nunca hubiese salido en el periódico. Puede que Draco no le gustara a mucha gente, y siguieran culpándolo de quien sabe que cosas monstruosas, pero su vida no era lo suficientemente interesante para que los periodicuchos sensacionalistas comentaran algo tan absurdo como un castigo en el trabajo.

Sintió un acceso de furia irracional hacia Potter como hacía tiempo no sentía. Él tenía la culpa, por haberse prestado a ser su mentor y por ser tan jodidamente conocido que hasta la basura que tiraba fuese noticia. Joder, debería haberse largado del hospital sin darle la oportunidad de convencerlo para participar en esa charada.

—Entonces es cierto —afirmó Lucius, mirándolo por encima del bastón que sostenía en la mano derecha.

Nuevamente no era una pregunta, puesto que era evidente en su reacción que lo que contaba el periódico era verdad, al menos en lo esencial. Sin embargo, era una frase especialmente diseñada para hacerlo hablar, para que expusiera sus argumentos ante semejante noticia, y sobre todo, ante tan descabellada situación.

—Sí —contestó solamente, con la voz perfectamente controlada.

Ya no era un niño, ni estaba a cargo de sus padres. Si en esa situación ya se le había dado mal justificar sus actos, en la actual no pensaba hacerlo sin más. Si querían saber algo, tendrían que preguntar. Y si no lo hacían mucho mejor, porque no le apetecía una jodida mierda hablar sobre el asunto precisamente con ellos, y menos cuando su humor era poco menos que aciago.

—Draco —comenzó su madre, poniendo distraídamente una mano en la rodilla de Lucius para sosegarlo aun antes de que se hubiese exaltado —, es evidente que esta situación está lejos de ser fortuita —dijo Narcissa, siempre perspicaz —y tú nunca te prestarías voluntario a un experimento semejante. Explícate.

Malfoy frunció el ceño ante el tono autoritario de su madre, que no admitía réplica. Aun a pesar de que siempre era Lucius el que hacía más aspavientos, afrontando las cosas de forma concisa y directa, era Narcissa quien conseguía siempre lo que quería de él. Su modo de tantear las cosas y su increíble perspicacia para analizar cualquier situación lograban envolverlo en su juego hasta hacerlo hablar, fuera Draco consciente en el momento o no. Seguramente había adivinado su estado anímico actual e indudablemente iba a acribillarlo con sus insidiosas preguntas hasta hacerlo hablar.

Resignado, Draco cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza y contestó:

—Es una especie de castigo, por un incidente que ahora no viene al caso —recapituló, tratando de condensar todo el asunto en un par de frases para evitar un interrogatorio mayor por parte de su madre—. La condición para que siguiera en San Mungo fue esa.

—¡No necesitas trabajar! —exclamó Lucius fuertemente, enderezándose más, si cabe, sobre el sofá —. Eres un Malfoy, por Merlín.

—Me gusta mi trabajo —respondió fríamente Draco, en contraposición al tono airado de su padre.

Adoptó ese aire imperturbable que a Lucius tanto enfurecía, y luego volvió la vista hacia su madre, que continuaba mirándolo de forma perspicaz, como si supiese que sus palabras no lo explicaban todo. Y en cierto modo era verdad. Él no necesitaba trabajar, pero su vida sin una ocupación era demasiado aburrida, y su trabajo era más una especie de pasatiempo, un _hobby_, que algo que hiciera por obligación.

—Es voluntario —afirmó Narcissa nuevamente, en un tono calmo, mientras su mano daba ligeras palmaditas en la rodilla de Lucius como si estuviese conteniendo a un cachorro airado —. Tu has aceptado la situación, y Potter ha hecho lo propio —hizo una pausa, como sopesando sus siguientes palabras, y seguidamente preguntó —. ¿A qué acuerdo habéis llegado?

El entrecejo de Draco se frunció involuntariamente ante el nuevo acierto de su madre. O era demasiado transparente —cosa que dudaba —, o lo conocía demasiado bien. En cualquier caso, sabía por experiencia que ocultarle cualquier cosa a ella era tiempo perdido.

—Potter no me da órdenes —puntualizó en respuesta a Narcissa, pero mirando significativamente a Lucius —, y yo hago sus informes.

—Como un vulgar secretario —se burló Lucius, haciendo una mueca de asco ante la idea.

Draco lo atravesó con la mirada, mientras intentaba restaurar su 'máscara de indiferencia' ante su padre. Nunca había aprobado su trabajo, y nunca lo haría ni aunque lo nombrasen el sanador del año.

Narcissa, sin embargo, permaneció callada, sopesando sus palabras en silencio para llegar a quien sabe que tipo de conclusión. Siempre le ponía nervioso no saber que estaba pensando, ya que podía salir por lugar menos esperado. Mas su expresión nunca dejaba entrever lo que lo que estaba pensando.

Finalmente pareció alcanzar algún tipo de conclusión, porque se levantó del sofá —con sus siempre cuidados modales —, y se giró hacia Lucius antes de responder:

—Draco sabe como manejar la situación, no debemos preocuparnos.

Ante la súbita ayuda de su madre, Draco no pudo más que arquear las cejas con sorpresa. Y al parecer, no fue el único. Lucius la miraba ahora como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo en medio de la frente, y ni siquiera alcanzó a moverse de su posición antes de que Narcissa volviera a hablar.

—Draco, te esperamos el martes, como estaba previsto.

—Descuida madre —contestó, todavía desconcertado, mientras se ponía en pie para despedirse.

Lucius, que por fin pareció recordar cómo ponerse en pie, le dio la mano rígidamente mientras lo atravesaba con una mirada obviamente furiosa. Estaba claro que, para él, las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Y, honestamente, tampoco para Draco.

Durante la breve —y en cierto modo sorprendente —conversación con sus padres había intentado reprimir un pensamiento hasta poder analizarlo fríamente. Pero ahora que se marchaban la cuestión asaltó su cabeza casi como un cartel en luces de neón:

Era obvio que el Ministerio estaba metido en todo ese asunto, por eso seguramente se habría filtrado esa noticia a la prensa. Y si el Ministerio estaba involucrado, la cosa era oficial...

Siendo oficial, Harry _tenía_ que estar enterado.

Con lo mucho que les gustaba a los funcionarios enviar lechuzas y más lechuzas hasta por las cosas más absurdas, estaba seguro de que se lo habrían notificado por carta, más tratándose de quien se trataba...

Pero Potter no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera lo había puesto sobre aviso acerca de que _eso _—que todo el asunto se filtrase a la prensa —pudiese ocurrir... No era que saberlo antes hubiese cambiado mucho la situación, pero al menos habría podido prepararse mentalmente para encarar a sus padres, y a sus amigos, con los que seguramente mantendría conversaciones semejantes en cuanto la noticia llegase a sus oídos...

Volvió a sentir como su furia crecía más, si eso era posible, ante el silencio de Harry. _Quería_ saber por qué Potter se había callado. Y quería saberlo _ahora_.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Espero que os haya gustado ^_^_

_Muchísimas gracias a Amidala Granger, gata89, Shanty y arya-ellesmera por vuestros reviews, que siempre me arrancan una sonrisa. Y en especial, gracias a emi (sí, la Potteritis Aguda es una enfermedad exasperante xDD) y a Shadow Lestrange (este capítulo te habrá aclarado alguna que otra duda xDD) por escribir aun cuando no puedo contestar sus reviews por MP al no estar firmados._

_Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ya sabéis, son todos bienvenidos ^_^_

_Besos,_

_Missi_


	6. Capítulo 5: Discrepancias

_Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza en subir este capítulo. Esta semana apenas he tenido un minuto libre, y cuando por fin el viernes he tenido algo de tiempo de sentarme al ordenador, me he encontrado con que el modem no funcionaba, con lo cuál he estado sin internet hasta hace escasamente dos horas, cuando mi hermano se ha dignado a venir a arreglarlo u.u_

_En cualquier caso, como todos sabéis el jueves próximo es Noche Buena, el siguiente fin de año, por lo que las próximas dos o tres semanas subiré capítulo el sábado, en lugar del jueves habitual. Supongo que después de reyes ya volveremos todos a la rutina ^_^_

_En fin, como siempre, espero que os guste el capítulo ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Discrepancias**

**__________________________  
**

Un súbito pitido lo despertó, haciéndole abrir los ojos en la oscuridad de su habitación. Escrutó las sombras, levantando ligeramente la cabeza, con los ojos entornados por el sueño, tratando de discernir qué lo había despertado, pero todo parecía en orden...

Pensando que quizás simplemente lo había soñado, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Pero apenas sus párpados se unieron nuevamente, el sonido del timbre volvió a repiquetear por todo el apartamento, haciéndole maldecir en silencio al ruidoso aparato.

Encendió la luz de su mesilla, entrecerrando los ojos por la súbita claridad, y cogió de mala gana el despertador que había junto a la lámpara. Los centelleantes números marcaban las dos y media pasadas en el mismo instante en el que el puñetero timbre volvía a sonar insistentemente.

Harry apartó las mantas en un brusco movimiento, acordándose de la genealogía completa de quien quiera que fuese lo bastante idiota para visitarlo a esas horas de la madrugada, especialmente cuando su turno comenzaba en apenas cinco horas.

Se calzó las pantuflas como buenamente pudo y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin ni siquiera molestarse en ponerse una sudadera. Si esa persona estaba siendo tan insistente, tenía que tratarse de algo importante, o de lo contrario no encontraba un solo motivo por el que se _atrevieran_ a despertarlo de madrugada.

Atravesó el salón a grandes zancadas mientras el sonido del timbre taladraba sus oídos, y cuando por fin alcanzó la puerta, la abrió de un rápido tirón con la intención de gritarle al estúpido de turno que no estaba sordo, ni él ni el resto del edificio.

Mas la bravata murió en sus labios antes de ser pronunciada cuando se encontró de frente con el impecablemente vestido —y muy despierto —Draco Malfoy. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y la frialdad en sus ojos era tan evidente que un témpano de hielo hubiese parecido ridículo a su lado.

Dado que era la primera vez que visitaba su casa —de hecho, la primera vez _en años_ que contactaba con él en forma alguna fuera del trabajo —, su preocupación aumentó, pensando en la intensidad del desastre y la gravedad del mismo para que el mismísimo Malfoy en persona fuese a verlo. En especial a esas intempestivas horas.

—Draco... —comenzó desconcertado mientras elevaba las cejas por la sorpresa — ¿Qué coño...?

—Buenas noches —respondió el aludido, haciendo hincapié en el saludo formal.

Su voz, al igual que su semblante, era cortés, pero helada. No había una pizca de calidez —o tan siquiera de _humanidad_ — que pudiera darle a Harry alguna pista sobre lo que ocurría, aunque lo conocía lo suficiente como para comenzar a sospechar que Draco estaba enfadado. _Realmente_ enfadado. Y que su irritación tenía que ver _con él_.

Sus sospechas parecieron confirmarse en cuanto Malfoy le lanzó una última mirada cargada de veneno, justo antes de adentrarse en su apartamento —sin ser invitado a hacerlo —, y apoyar su lujoso abrigo sobre el respaldo del sofá que había frente a la chimenea.

—Ponte cómodo, no te cortes —dijo Harry sarcásticamente, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y cerraba al puerta.

Draco, en cualquier caso, ignoró su comentario, ocupado en inspeccionar con una rápida mirada cada detalle del salón, y por el gesto despectivo de sus labios supo que no aprobaba para nada lo que estaba viendo.

Harry volvió a poner los ojos en blanco ante su ridícula actitud y preguntó bruscamente:

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí, Draco? Te recuerdo que en apenas cinco horas nos veremos en el San Mungo —dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de pijama, mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberse puesto una sudadera. Lo helado de su actitud parecía calarle hasta los huesos, trayendo consigo un frío que en realidad no hacía.

Draco se volteó completamente hacia él, clavando su helada mirada en su pecho desnudo, trasladando implícitamente la censura de la habitación a su persona. Probablemente el hecho de dormir sólo con unos viejos pantalones era completamente inaceptable para él, y sabía muy bien como hacer patente esa crítica con un solo gesto.

Harry, sin embargo, lo ignoró por completo. Estaba en su casa, y eran casi las tres de la mañana, tenía derecho a estar como le viniera en gana.

—Tenemos que hablar —contestó críptico Draco, con el mismo irritante tono de voz.

—Y supongo que es una conversación que no podía esperar a que saliera el sol...

Una minúscula sonrisa asomó a la cara de Draco ante su sarcasmo, aunque obviamente no era un gesto de diversión, mucho menos de complicidad con él. Era un recurso, uno que Harry había aprendido a reconocer en el rostro del Slytherin a lo largo de los años. Siempre usaba _esa_ sonrisa cuando estaba seguro de que sus siguientes palabras molestarían a su interlocutor, como una mera forma de provocación para hacer más efectiva la pulla.

—De hecho sí —respondió, ampliando aun más la sonrisa —, podría haber esperado. Pero no _quería_ hacerlo.

Por tercera vez en menos de quince minutos, Harry puso los ojos en blanco. No quería darle la satisfacción de que lograra su propósito de exaltarlo todavía más, de modo que, con voz resignada, replicó:

—Ve al grano, Draco.

Toda sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Malfoy ante su falta de respuesta —o al menos, de la clase de respuesta que él esperaba —, y su gesto se volvió pétreo, más si cabe que hacía tan sólo unos instantes.

—Quiero saber qué significa exactamente _esto_ —dijo con tono imperativo mientras, mientras sacaba un periódico de debajo de donde había apoyado su abrigo y se lo lanzaba a la cara.

Harry, confuso, agarró el periódico un instante antes de que le golpeara contra la nariz, y miró la portada sin entender a qué venía todo ese numerito. Hacía años que había anulado su suscripción a _El Profeta_, cansado de que siempre tergiversaran todas las noticias hasta hacerlas atractivas para el público... aunque fuesen burdas mentiras. Y sabía que Draco había hecho lo propio, porque muchas veces habían comentado la decadencia del periodismo en el mundo mágico —o más bien, la falta algo que se pudiera calificar como tal —, por lo que el simple hecho de hacerse con un ejemplar ya era de por sí preocupante. Que además hubiese encontrado motivos para enseñárselo a él disparaba todas sus alarmas. Y que hubiera decidido hacerlo a esas horas de la madrugada terminaba por completar su gráfico mental sobre la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Qué se supone que debo...? —comenzó a preguntar. Entonces sus ojos llegaron al final de la hoja y simplemente exclamó —. ¡Oh, joder!

—Sí, justamente —respondió irónicamente Draco.

—Joder —volvió a exclamar Harry, horrorizándose con cada palabra que leía —. Draco, yo no sabía que lo iban a publicar, en serio... —añadió apartando la vista del periódico con creciente horror.

El gesto de Draco no varió, y sus ojos siguieron atravesándolo como si se tratara de mil dardos de hielo.

—Lo creas o no, esa aclaración sobraba.

Harry frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, consciente de que, si bien Draco lo estaba exculpando _de eso_, había algo más en toda la situación que no acababa de pillar, y que era lo que _en realidad _molestaba a Malfoy. Él conocía su aversión a las entrevistas, o a cualquier tipo de mención más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, por lo que era evidente que no habría pensado ni por un momento que fuese culpa suya. Por mucho que le hubiese gustado tener poder de decisión sobre lo que se publicaba en ese periódico, lo cierto es que no lo tenía, ni sabía el modo por el que se habrían enterado los periodis...

"_Oh, mierda"_ pensó lúgubremente al caer en la cuenta.

Claro que sabía cómo se habían enterado los periodistas, incluso él había llegado a pensar que podría ocurrir algo semejante: por el Ministerio de Magia. En cualquier cosa que le incumbiera a él la discreción brillaba por su ausencia, y unos y otros —periodistas y funcionarios —solían disputarse su atención, y, en casos extremos, su _propiedad_.

Si ya había sido enervante que jugaran con él a su antojo cuando era menor de edad, ahora resultaba simplemente intolerable.

—Mierda —repitió, esta vez en voz alta, mientras lanzaba el periódico al sofá junto al que Draco permanecía de pie —. Recibí la notificación el viernes —confesó, completamente consciente ahora de la razón que había llevado a Malfoy a su casa —. Pensaba decírtelo, pero...

—Se te olvidó —terminó Draco por él, imprimiendo una buena dosis de sarcasmo en cada sílaba.

Todavía sonaba calmado, pero Harry sabía muy bien que sólo era la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta.

—Joder, ¡Yo tampoco creía que Wayne fuese capaz de hacerlo oficial! —murmuró, aunque sabía que era una pobre excusa —. Creía que el castigo quedaría solamente entre nosotros, o como mucho que se enterarían sólo los que comparten nuestro turno, nada más.

—Y cuando viste que no era así decidiste callarte. Seguro que pensaste que sería divertido ver como se enteraban mi familia y amigos y me lo restregaban por la cara, ¿verdad?

Harry sabía que Malfoy estaba enfadado, y que no pensaba realmente lo que estaba diciendo, pero aún así sus palabras lo molestaron lo suficiente como para hacerlo saltar del modo que no lo había logrado su pulla anterior.

—Sí, por supuesto —replicó, alzando levemente la voz —. Casi igual de divertido que ser despertado a las dos y media de la mañana por alguien incapaz de escuchar las explicaciones por las que vino.

Contra todo pronóstico, Draco sonrió, no con su típica mueca de escepticismo o de manera burlesca, sino que era una sonrisa complacida, como si por fin hubiese alcanzado lo que había ido a buscar. Y Harry cayó entonces en la cuenta de que había sucumbido a sus provocaciones... como siempre.

Suspiró cansadamente, tratando de recuperar la calma —cosa que resultaba bastante difícil cuando su cuerpo clamaba a gritos por una buena sesión de sueño, o en su defecto, por descargar la tensión del modo fuese —, mientras daba un paso en dirección a Draco. Si este quería desahogar sus frustraciones, fueran cuales fuesen, tendría que buscar otro método.

—Draco, en serio, ¿por qué no lo hablamos mañana con tranquilidad cuando ambos estemos en plenitud de facultades?

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más amplia ante su proposición y negó levemente con la cabeza para impedirle seguir hablando.

—Me temo que no es posible, _Harry_ —pronunció, alargando la 'a' de su nombre de un modo irritante —. Resulta que en San Mungo no estamos en igualdad de condiciones, _jefe_.

La mofa en su voz era evidente al pronunciar la excusa que seguramente había tenido preparada desde antes de poner un pie en su apartamento, y sus ojos se entrecerraron en un mudo reto, incitándolo a desmentir su afirmación, a recordarle que solo era un mero tecnicismo...

Pero Harry no picó. Sabía que si le respondía eso entraría en su juego, le daría el pie que esperaba para recriminarle que todo el asunto era ahora de dominio público, y por ende ya no podrían comportarse como si estuviesen al mismo nivel. No era que Draco fuese a cambiar su forma de actuar —el infierno se congelaría primero —, pero sin duda iba a tener que lidiar con una buena cantidad de burlas de cuanta persona de San Mungo no le apreciase, que eran casi todas... O peor aún, las bromas pesadas de aquellos que sí lo soportaban, cuya lista quedaba reducida a una única persona: Blaise Zabini.

Así que recapitulando mentalmente, Harry se aclaró la garganta y dijo en tono conciliador:

—Está bien, Draco, te escucho.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, adoptando una pose que decía a todas luces "estoy esperando". La mirada crispada de Draco no tardó en aparecer cuando se fijó en su pose desenfadada, completamente diferente de la que había esperado. Sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea, pero fue toda la concesión exterior que hizo a su estado de ánimo.

—Mis padres han venido hoy a casa —comenzó Draco, con un tono de voz tan casual, que si Harry no lo hubiese conocido lo suficiente hubiese pensado que solamente iba a contarle una anécdota graciosa —, con el periódico. Imagina mi sorpresa al enterarme por esa basura de que estaba en tal situación...

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry confundido, frunciendo el entrecejo —. Vamos, Malfoy, no seas melodramático. En cualquier caso ya lo sabía casi todo el personal de nuestro turno...

—¿Melodramático? —preguntó, dejando salir por fin ese tono crispado que sí hacía juego con su ánimo —. Obviamente no captas la situación. Se supone que mis padres no tenían que enterarse de esto, mucho menos mis amigos. Es algo que no les incumbe en lo más mínimo, y que pretendía que siguiera siendo así. Ahora tendré a todos metidos en mi vida monitorizando cada movimiento hasta el momento en que deje esta ominosa situación atrás.

Harry guardó silencio unos instantes, tratando de pensar cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras para no alterar más a Draco.

Ahí estaba el _quid_ de la cuestión.

No era su propia condición lo que realmente lo molestaba, porque ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo acerca de cómo llevar adelante el castigo; ni tampoco lo que pensara la gente del hospital, al menos a juzgar por su modo de reaccionar ante Michael. Era lo que pensaba _su_ gente lo que le importaba, el hecho de _'decepcionarlos' _y no haber sido preparado para enfrentarse debidamente a ello.

Dio otro paso más en su dirección, casi sin darse cuenta, y en un tono que esperaba que sonara _razonable_, respondió:

—Sólo es un castigo. Pronto la situación quedará atrás y todos, incluido tú, lo olvidaréis...

Ni siquiera había terminado de pronunciar la frase cuando cayó en la cuenta de que eran las palabras equivocadas. O más bien, que era la reacción equivocada. Lo correcto en dicha situación hubiese sido quedarse en silencio, obviando cualquier tipo de contestación y dejando que Draco sacara sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que estaba o no pensando. Cualquier otra respuesta, fuese la que fuera, sólo iba a exaltarlo más... Y el inevitable final sería una discusión acalorada por ambas partes.

Harry vio como la sonrisa despectiva volvía a la cara de Draco, justo antes de que respondiera:

—Bonita manera de simplificarlo, _gracias_ Harry —dijo empleando ese tono mordaz tan característico suyo —. No se que haría sin tu increíble capacidad de resumen y tus elaborados argumentos. De hecho, son tan buenos que estoy convencido de que erraste en la elección de carrera —añadió sarcásticamente —; debiste hacerte del Wizengamot en lugar de sanador, así podrías defender a los asesinos con explicaciones tan cabales como _"es sólo un asesinato, hay millones de personas más en el mundo"_.

—Joder Draco, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué siento no haberte avisado? —preguntó Harry en respuesta, exaltándose también —. Vale, _lo siento_, pero eso no soluciona nada, ¿verdad? Porque ya es _pasado_, no puedo cambiarlo.

—No quiero tus disculpas —replicó Draco, intentando mantener el mismo tono calmado de antes y fallando patéticamente —. Como tu mismo has dicho no sirven de nada.

—Bien, pues es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte —respondió Harry, todavía demasiado alterado como para mantener un tono que reflejara una serenidad que no sentía —. Desgraciadamente los giratiempos están controlados por el Ministerio, y no creo que consideren tu caso algo digno de ser modificado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mirándose furiosamente uno a otro. Harry, completamente despierto ya, sentía crecer la ira en su interior ante los desplantes de Draco. Sí, él había metido la pata, y sí se había hecho pública la situación porque era él, Harry Potter, quien estaba involucrado en el castigo. Pero estaba comenzando a cansarse de que Draco se lo recriminara en cada ocasión que tenía, como si él tuviese la culpa _de todo_. Para empezar, nada de eso hubiese pasado si Draco no hubiese perdido la paciencia con una enferma....

Finalmente, fue Draco el que rompió el silencio, con una inesperada calma tanto en el semblante como en la voz, que descolocó por completo a Harry.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más me jode? —preguntó, en un tono apenas superior a un murmullo —. Que si no estuviéramos obligados a pasar tanto tiempo juntos en el hospital probablemente me lo habrías dicho. Al verme habrías recordado al instante que _tenías_ que comentarme algo, o me habrías buscado expresamente para decírmelo. Y sin embargo, en la situación actual te confiaste, porque sabías que tarde o temprano tendría que ir junto a ti, que tendríamos que pasar _horas_ juntos. Demasiado tiempo como para _no_ recordar algo tan simple...

Harry maldijo internamente, mientras un suspiro derrotado escapaba de sus labios.

Tenía razón. Otra vez.

Podía ser todo lo irracional que quisiera, y provocar exasperantes discusiones por cosas a las que el resto de la gente no le daría importancia, pero estaba en lo cierto. En cualquiera que hubiese sido la situación antes del castigo, Harry se habría acordado de decírselo, porque el tiempo que pasaban juntos era limitado, y además no solían ser interrumpidos por nadie más...

Sin embargo, el viernes había bastado la simple intervención de Corner para que volara de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento acerca de advertirle algo a Draco. Como este había dicho, se había 'confiado', pensando equívocamente que era difícil que se olvidara teniendo tantas horas por delante en las que hablarle de la carta del Ministerio. Había dejado la conversación en manos del _azar_, y la _suerte_ no le había favorecido.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir, más por llenar el silencio que por un deseo consciente de perdón —. El paciente narcoléptico primero, y la pequeña... diferencia con Michael después fueron suficiente motivo para hacerme olvidar cualquier otra cosa.

Una mirada astuta asomó a la cara de Draco ante su apreciación, mientras la cínica sonrisa volvía a adornar sus labios. Parecía... divertido, aunque Harry no podía encontrar por ninguna parte la diversión del asunto. Comenzaba a preguntarse si Draco no estaría comenzando a delirar por la falta de sueño, cuando este respondió:

—Deberías decirle eso a Corner —dijo irónicamente, mientras su astuta sonrisa se ensanchaba —. Le hará feliz saber que es capaz de afectarte hasta tal punto.

Harry resopló ante su comentario, incapaz de reprimir la mueca de consternación que transformó su cara ante la mera idea.

—Sí, claro, como si necesitara un aliciente para redoblar sus esfuerzos por llamar mi atención —respondió, no muy seguro de a dónde conducía ese inesperado giro en la conversación —. Gracias, pero no.

Su respuesta, al parecer, logró sorprender a Draco, que elevó ambas cejas con asombro, desterrando cualquier vestigio de hostilidad de su rostro.

—Así que lo sabes —contestó divertido, esbozando, por primera desde que puso un pié en su casa, una verdadera sonrisa.

Harry sonrió a su vez en respuesta, de un modo petulante, agradeciendo el tono distendido que había tomado la conversación, que por momentos —porque no esperaba que durase demasiado —había logrado capturar la atención de Draco de modo que su creciente hostilidad quedase olvidada. Era un inesperado paréntesis, como un momento suspendido en el tiempo para recordarles que, en realidad, las cosas no tenían por qué ponerse tan serias...

—¿El qué? —preguntó retóricamente, con una mirada especulativa en el rostro —, ¿Que babea como un idiota cada vez que piensa que no estoy mirando? —resopló nuevamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco, antes de continuar —. Por favor, lo difícil es no darse cuenta.

La sonrisa de Draco se amplió, mientras una nueva expresión aparecía en sus ojos: respeto. Su mirada apreciativa lo recorrió de arriba a abajo como si lo mirara por primera vez, y Harry tuvo ganas de echarse a reír por lo absurdo del momento.

—Honestamente —respondió Draco, evidentemente complacido —, pensaba que no te darías cuenta ni aun cuando se pusiera a bailar desnudo delante tuya.

—Si hiciera eso puedes estar seguro de que lo ingresaría directamente en el área reservada —respondió Harry, riéndose por lo bajo —. En serio, Draco, ni tengo once años ni soy tan ingenuo como cuando los tenía.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció, mientras su mirada volvía a clavarse en sus ojos. Era evidente que las bromas habían concluido, y la seriedad de la situación caía de nuevo sobre ellos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo, en un tono mesurado pero sin rastro de diversión en la voz.

Ambos se pusieron serios de nuevo, toda diversión olvidada, mientras sus miradas permanecían fijas en la del otro. Era evidente que Draco no había olvidado el motivo que lo había llevado ahí en primer lugar, y que una estúpida broma compartida no solucionaba las cosas. Tan sólo las había aplazado.

—Draco... —empezó Harry, cansado de discutir y deseando llegar al final de todo el asunto —. En verdad lo siento.

Para su sorpresa, sólo dos palabras escaparon de los labios de Draco:

—Lo sé.

Aceptación, simplemente. Después de todo lo que Draco había pretendido no era discutir con él, pues sabía de antemano cuales serían sus respuestas. Habían tenido decenas de discusiones a lo largo de los años como para no anticiparlas...

Lo que Draco quería era aliviar la tensión que no había podido descargar al conversar con sus padres. Sus amigos en este caso no le hubiesen servido de mucho, puesto que con ellos Draco también tendría que fingir que la situación no le importaba, que sólo era un castigo más. Y por ende, la única salida que había encontrado era él, Harry, que no sólo conocía la situación, sino que estaba involucrado en ella.

Y que por descontado no iba a burlarse de él por eso.

—Debo irme —anunció Draco, rompiendo el contacto visual recogiendo su abrigo del sofá.

Harry simplemente asintió, se acercó para abrirla la puerta y murmuró conciliador:

—Nos vemos en San Mungo.

—

**~o0o~**

—

Sólo faltaban diez minutos para que terminara su turno, pero Draco tenía la impresión de que habían pasado milenios en lugar de tan sólo ocho horas.

Cuando había llegado a San Mungo, apenas pasadas las siete y media, se había encontrado con un panorama peor del que había esperado. Toda la gente se giraba a mirarlo, con sonrisas burlonas y comentarios jocosos acerca de su situación como _estudiante avanzado_ en el hospital. Los compañeros del turno anterior, que apenas habían tratado con él pero conocían su fama, se habían reído a su costa, al parecer encontrando endiabladamente divertido que fuese justamente él quien tuviera que lidiar con algo así. Creían —o al menos, eso había oído Draco en decenas de conversaciones a lo largo y ancho de la clínica —que su orgullo había tardado demasiado en ser puesto a prueba, y que por fin se estaba haciendo algo de justicia.

Pero todavía había sido peor al cruzarse con las personas que compartían su turno a medida que iban llegando, que ni siquiera intentaban disimular conversando en susurros, sino que gritaban sus estúpidas bromas —con el obvio objeto de que él las escuchara —para asegurarse de que los pacientes y sus acompañantes se unieran a esa improvisada fiesta que los tenía a todos de tan buen humor. De no ser tan irritante, incluso hubiese resultado divertido ver como esa gente se tomaba algo tan absurdo, que ni siquiera les incumbía directamente, como si fuera un regalo anticipado de las navidades.

Aunque siendo justos, lo cierto es que la situación lo había molestado mucho, mucho más de lo que su semblante había dejado traslucir.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo eso, se había controlado. Había pasado inalterable a lo largo de los pasillos de San Mungo y se había encerrado en su despacho sin volver la vista ni una sola vez en dirección a alguno de esos idiotas cuya vida era tan vacía que necesitaban hacer una fiesta por algo así. Los minutos en soledad habían trascurrido entonces de forma veloz hasta el comienzo de su turno, y apenas se había serenado por completo cuando Harry había tocado a la puerta de su despacho. Y había entrado sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta.

La expresión mortificada de su rostro había sido más elocuente que sus palabras, y Draco se había tranquilizado por completo al darse cuenta de la paradoja: era Harry, y no él, quien encontraba la situación más intolerable, y por ende, era quien lo iba a pasar peor.

La sola perspectiva resultaba atrayente, ya que parecía justo que Harry pagara también por una situación en la que había estado más que dispuesto a formar parte, primero aceptando el trato de Wayne y después obviándole la comunicación oficial para hacerlo caer en una desastrosa confrontación con sus padres.

Sin embargo, todo el buen humor que había acumulado desde la llegada de Harry se había esfumado rápidamente en cuanto habían abandonado su despacho. Potter, tratando de evitar el ala de urgencias, donde siempre había más aglomeración de gente —y por ese motivo, muchas más personas que deleitarse en sus bromas pesadas sobre el asunto —, había tratado de cambiar sus horas con Ken Brockdale, el anciano que había sido su mentor algunos años atrás. Draco se había sentido humillado por la poca fe de Harry en que pudiese aguantar eso, o, lo que era peor, porque este acabara debiéndole un favor a alguien sólo por evitarle un mal rato.

Por supuesto, Draco podía entender que Harry se sintiera algo culpable y quisiera protegerlo —y protegerse a sí mismo —, pero desde luego ese no era el modo. De esa manera lo único que conseguía era hacer el problema más importante al demostrar que podía cambiar su rutina, que de verdad pensaba en ello y que le _preocupaba_. Y eso sólo haría que el resto de personas siguieran regocijándose en el tema mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Desgraciadamente los Gryffindor tenían costumbres demasiado arraigadas como para cambiar a estas alturas.

En un alarde de buena voluntad —y, porqué negarlo, de orgullo propio herido por el hecho de que Harry pensara que _necesitaba_ ser defendido —había tratado de explicarle que así no solucionaba las cosas, sino que las agravaba, pero él, demasiado nervioso por toda la situación, le había replicado alguna idiotez —no recordaba exactamente cual —y habían terminado discutiendo.

Otra vez.

Realmente parecía que últimamente no sabían hacer otra cosa.

Al final, las rondas habían sido un completo infierno. No se habían dirigido la palabra más de lo necesario, y los pacientes habían hecho todo tipo de preguntas impertinentes al respecto. Cualquiera pensaría que estarían interesados en saber la causa de sus propios males, la evolución de las enfermedades que los habían llevado ahí en primer lugar... pero no. Su atención estaba centrada en el hecho de que Draco fuera acompañado del _"Héroe divino de ojos verdes"_, en que ambos parecieran no dirigirse la palabra, y en conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de su relación laboral o, palabras textuales, _"de lo que sea que estuviese perturbando a dos chicos tan monos"_.

Al final de la mañana, Draco había tenido que controlarse seriamente para no empezar a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro a todo el que se le cruzara, empezando por el idiota de Harry, que no podía evitar mostrarse absolutamente encantador con los enfermos, pero que lo atravesaba con una mirada asesina en cuanto él abría la boca.

Tras el último paciente, Harry se había encerrado en su despacho, alegando que tenía que hacer un par de llamadas, y Draco se había sentido aliviado por no tener que continuar con esa farsa de 'colaboración' que mantenían. Aun así, se había negado a irse del hospital sin su último café del día, ese que siempre compartía con Harry, pero que en esta ocasión había disfrutado en completa soledad...

Hasta ese momento.

Blaise lo había llamado desde la puerta de la cafetería, y al girarse hacia él, Draco había podido vislumbrar la burlona sonrisa de su amigo mientras se acercaba.

Y había deseado fervientemente haberse perdido ese café como había hecho Harry.

De ese modo se habría evitado la incómoda conversación que sin duda iba a tener lugar, con quien, a juzgar por la extrema diversión de su cara, había leído ya el infame periódico.

—Blaise —lo saludó cortésmente Draco, sin dejar traslucir ni en su tono ni en su semblante ni un ápice de sus pensamientos.

Zabini se dejó caer a su lado, pidiendo un té al camarero a gritos desde la misma silla, como cualquier camionero en un bar de carretera. Probablemente estaba tan contento de haberlo encontrado ahí justo en _ese_ momento, cuando la noticia estaba todavía _tan_ fresca en la mente de todos, que sus modales habían quedado completamente olvidados ante la perspectiva.

—Es extraño encontrarte aquí sólo, especialmente cuando tu turno ya ha acabado —comenzó Zabini, con un jocoso tono de voz —. Normalmente eres muy meticuloso con tus horarios.

La irritante sonrisilla de su cara no se desvaneció ni siquiera un instante mientras se inclinaba hacia él en la mesa, apoyando los brazos sobre la pulida superficie de madera. Si se acercaba un poco incluso podría ver los engranajes de su mente funcionando a toda máquina para quitarle todo el partido posible a la situación. Muy al contrario que sus padres —o que Pansy cuando se enterara —, Blaise iba a disfrutar el momento tanto o más que los insufribles sanadores. Porque lo conocía. Sabía exactamente en que medida lo molestaba la situación, y el modo indicado de colarse bajo sus defensas para que no pudiese negarlo. Era como darle una golosina a un niño...

—Me apetecía tomar un café —respondió Draco en tono mesurado, mientras daba un sorbo a la taza para ilustrar sus palabras —. Eso es todo.

—Por supuesto —contestó Blaise en un tono que sugería que no se creía ni media palabra. El camarero aprovechó ese momento para acercarse con el té y lo depositó frente a su insolente amigo —. Es normal que la mañana haya pasado tan rápida que ni te hayas dado cuenta del cambio de turno —prosiguió, con esa fingida comprensión que imprimía a sus palabras una burla sutil —. Teniendo tan poco trabajo es imposible cansarse...

Y ahí estaba, el tema a discutir, traído a colación de un modo tan _inocente_ como lanzar un trozo de carne cruda a una manada de thestrals.

Draco simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

—Di lo que tengas que decir, Blaise —dijo, intentando evitar toda la conversación insustancial que los acabaría llevando tarde o temprano al mismo punto.

Zabini amplió su sonrisa mientras vertía un par de azucarillos en su té y comenzaba a removerlo con la cucharilla.

—¡No seas desconsiderado, Draco! —exclamó en una fingida ofensa —. Debes dejar que me deleite en tu desgracia, es lo convencional.

—Seguramente me perdí esa lección de convencionalismo, porque no la recuerdo —murmuró en respuesta, volviendo a acercar la taza de café a sus labios —. Y te aviso que, en cuanto acabe esta taza me iré, así que si quieres decir algo simplemente no pierdas el tiempo.

—Vamos, Draco, no puedes pretender que ignoremos esto —respondió Blaise, todavía con esa irritante sonrisa suya en la cara —. Todo el hospital está revolucionado, por no hablar de tus amigos... —dio un sorbo a su té antes de añadir premeditadamente —. Me imagino que aún no has hablado con Pansy...

Draco elevó una ceja ante la deliberada mención de su amiga. Ambos se habían ido a la misma hora de la casa de Pansy el día anterior, y dudaba que Blaise se hubiese levantado temprano para hacerle una visita, más que nada porque sin duda ella lo habría maldecido para el resto de sus días por no dejarla descansar adecuadamente al menos durante doce horas.

Que la trajera a colación no podía significar nada bueno.

—¿Por qué supones que no he hablado con ella? —preguntó en respuesta, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación a aguas más seguras.

—Bueno —comenzó Blaise, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto deliberado —, todavía tienes la cabeza sobre los hombros, es un buen indicio.

—Muy divertido, Blaise.

—Sabes que tengo razón —contestó, riéndose quedamente —. Nadie es más obsesivo que Pansy con lo que un Sangre Limpia debe ser, y tú ya has quebrantado más de una norma. Esto probablemente será la gota que colme el vaso de su escasa paciencia —dio un sorbo a su té y añadió —. Si necesitaba algún motivo más para convertirte en _"su proyecto"_ se lo acabas de dar. Y déjame decirte que resulta todo un alivio para el resto de nosotros. Si _tu_ eres su objetivo, podemos respirar tranquilos...

Draco suspiró pesadamente ante la respuesta de Blaise. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Si a alguien podía indignar la situación más que a él, era a Pansy, quien sin duda le echaría la culpa de todo a su intolerable relación con Potter. Siempre se había quejado de ello cada vez que se veían, pero _esto_... esto iba sin lugar a dudas mucho más allá de sus peores temores. Draco no quería ni imaginar el momento en que la tuviera delante _exigiéndole_ una explicación...

O peor, el momento en que pusiera en marcha sus siniestros planes para llevar a cabo su _proyecto_.

Draco se estremeció involuntariamente ante la idea, y Blaise se rió ante el gesto.

—Va a ser divertido —añadió Zabini, imaginando quien sabe que funestas situaciones.

—Sí, hilarante —contestó Draco lúgubremente.

—Es que toda la situación en sí es paradógica —dijo Blaise, pensativo, volviendo al tema principal de la conversación —. El _perfecto_ Draco Malfoy rebajado a ser un simple estudiante, y no un estudiante cualquiera, sino uno de nada menos que Harry Potter... —amplió su sonrisa al tiempo que añadía —. Se hablará de esto durante _años_...

Draco suspiró, cansado, dando un el último sorbo a su café y apoyando la taza sobre la mesa. Esperaba fervientemente que todo ese boom que había causado la noticia no durara ni dos semanas, ya ni hablar de unos cuantos meses... La perspectiva de que pudiese alargarse durante años resultaba tan atractiva como una mantícora en traje de baño.

—Es algo transitorio —murmuró, con el semblante serio pero una inconfundible nota de esperanza en la voz —. Supongo que esa es la parte que _la gente_ está tendiendo a olvidar...

Por la sonrisa burlona que Blaise todavía tenía en la cara, Draco supo que su fachada de 'la situación no va conmigo' no había colado en absoluto. Y las siguientes palabras de su amigo corroboraron sus peores temores.

—Draco, puedes fingir todo lo que quieras que la situación no te importa, pero no cuela, al menos no conmigo —hizo una pausa, a todas luces con la intención de crear la expectación necesaria —. Es una pena que te conozca desde que apenas levantabas dos palmos del suelo...

Draco trató de no variar su expresión en absoluto, aunque sabía que difícilmente lograría cambiar la acertada impresión de Blaise sobre la situación.

—Que me creas o no resulta ser _tú_ problema —respondió, con su mejor tono de indiferencia en la voz.

—No, es el tuyo, que eres el que tiene que fingir al respecto —replicó Blaise, obviamente divertido por sus pobres intentos de enmascarar sus verdaderas emociones.

Draco lo miró durante unos instantes, preguntándose vagamente el porqué Blaise tenía que trabajar justo en el mismo sitio que él. Desde su época en Hogwarts, Blaise siempre había adivinado mucho mejor que nadie sus verdaderos pensamientos, sobre todo aquellos que más quería ocultar. Crabbe y Goyle lo habían mantenido convenientemente alejado cuando Draco quería ocultar algo, pero desgraciadamente ninguno de ellos había sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente como para continuar haciendo su trabajo de guardaespaldas.

Y en consecuencia, Blaise había conseguido agudizar todavía más ese instinto perceptivo suyo, al menos en lo que a Draco se refería. Que hubiese terminado estudiando la misma carrera que él había sido un desafortunado _incidente_, y que realmente quisiera ponerla en práctica, una _catástrofe_ que había estado poco dispuesto a soportar.

Por fortuna, las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peores. Afortunadamente estaban en distintos turnos desde hacía unos cuantos años, y entre semana no solían coincidir de forma habitual. Draco no quería ni pensar en que esa situación se hubiese dado teniendo que compartir turno con Blaise...

—En fin, Blaise —dijo cortante, poniendo punto y final a la discusión —, tu conversación resulta fascinante, pero ya he terminado mi café, y estoy seguro de que una horda de pacientes espera por ti en alguna parte.

Hizo ademán de levantarse de la mesa descuidadamente, como si le diese verdadera pena dejar esa conversación, pero antes de que pudiera erguirse, la voz de Blaise lo alcanzó:

—¿Por qué no has renunciado? —preguntó curioso, apoyando la taza sobre la mesa.

Su pregunta no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían estado hablando hasta el momento, como si se tratasen de dos conversaciones completamente distintas, aun cuando el tema central era el mismo. La mirada especulativa de Blaise estaba presente en su cara, aun teñida de evidente diversión, pero demasiado profunda como para resultar tranquilizadora.

Estaba tratando de bromear, sí, pero al mismo tiempo estaba recabando información. ¿De qué clase? No tenía ni idea, pero sería mucho mejor si respondía a las cosas de una manera directa y se iba cuanto antes.

—Me gusta mi trabajo —contestó, repitiendo el mismo motivo que había expuesto Wayne, tan acertadamente, cuando se le había ocurrido la _maravillosa_ idea.

Blaise, en respuesta, amplió su sonrisa, mientras su mirada burlona lo atravesaba.

—Pobre excusa.

Draco elevó las cejas, toda idea de largarse olvidada, mientras la curiosidad acerca de lo que Zabini estaba pensando se instalaba en él. Era evidente que Blaise había hecho sus propias conjeturas, y conociéndolo como lo hacía, sabía que no tardaría en exponerlas.

—Es la verdad —respondió, completamente desconcertado, aun cuando su semblante no mostraba el más mínimo vestigio de confusión.

—Seguro que sí —repuso Blaise, con su mejor tono de _"no me creo ni media palabra"_.

Draco, inconscientemente, volvió a elevar ambas cejas. Y decidió dejar de dar absurdos rodeos.

—¿Se puede saber de qué demonios hablas?

—Vamos Draco, sé realista —respondió Blaise, evidentemente complacido con la reacción de Draco —. Por mucho que te guste tu trabajo, nunca te rebajarías a una situación semejante sin una verdadera razón de peso —hizo una pausa, para matizar más sus palabras, y añadió —. Algo que te ate más allá de tus _agradecidos_ pacientes y tus _cálidos_ y _comprensivos_ compañeros de trabajo....

El sarcasmo era tan evidente en su voz, que Draco casi ni necesitaba entender las palabras para comprender lo que quería decir. Ni sus pacientes eran agradecidos —al menos la mayor parte de las veces —, ni sus compañeros lo soportaban más de lo que el propio Draco los soportaba a ellos. A ojos de Blaise, que su trabajo fuese gratificante no era ni siquiera una excusa decente, mucho menos una alegación aceptable.

—Es decir —comenzó Draco, tratando de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos —, que en tu _especializada_ opinión, estoy haciendo esto por...

Blaise guardó silencio un momento, evaluando con ojo crítico la expectación precisa que había en el gesto y el tono de Draco. Amplió su sonrisa, y tan distraídamente como pudo, respondió:

—Potter.

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa durante un brevísimo instante. Y al siguiente, no pudo evitar la sonora carcajada que escapó de sus labios ante la suposición de Blaise. Que fuese _eso_ lo que Zabini había estado rumiando dejaba bien en claro que estaba perdiendo facultades...

—Blaise, deberías dejar de consumir sustancias alucinógenas, al menos cuando vienes a trabajar. Te hacen pensar estupideces, y lo que es aún peor, te hacen _decirlas_...

Draco volvió a hacer ademán de levantarse ante el giro tan _absurdo_ que había tomado la conversación, pero nuevamente la voz de Zabini lo alcanzó antes de que se hubiese puesto en pie.

—Si te vas de aquí —continuó Blaise, como si no lo hubiesen interrumpido en lo más mínimo, exudando completa seguridad en sus palabras —dejarías de relacionarte con él, y es algo que a todas luces quieres evitar.

Draco resopló audiblemente.

—Sí, claro —replicó burlón —. Me apasiona su _naturaleza comedida _y su forma _cabal_ de razonar...

—Entre otras cosas —dijo Blaise, regocijándose en sus estúpidos argumentos y en las que seguramente le parecían previsibles reacciones de Draco.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo burlonamente ante las estupideces de su amigo.

—Blaise, definitivamente extraviaste el sentido común.

—Seguramente estará perdido en el mismo lugar que el tuyo —hizo una pausa, ladeando la cabeza pensativamente, como si estuviese evaluando sus siguientes palabras. Su sonrisa todavía no se había desvanecido, pero era notablemente más pequeña, como si _de verdad_ estuviese hablando en serio —. Vamos Draco, llevas años dando vueltas en círculos... Es extraño verte dar tantos rodeos para tirarte a alguien. Normalmente eres rápido y directo.

Incapaz de evitarlo, Draco volvió a reírse, negando enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—Es decir que, en tu opinión, lo que busco de Potter es sexo... —dijo en respuesta, imprimiendo a cada sílaba la dosis exacta de incredulidad por lo absurdo de la premisa.

—Exacto —respondió Blaise, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si estuviese absolutamente complacido de que lo hubiese comprendido a la primera.

Draco sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Siento contradecirte Blaise, pero no pienso en Potter de esa manera. Sería como... —vaciló, buscando un ejemplo apropiado, y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo —como acostarme contigo. Jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

—¿No? —preguntó Blaise, escéptico, con un mohín incrédulo en el rostro.

—No —respondió Draco, muy seguro de sus palabras —. Para empezar, a Potter no le interesan precisamente los chicos.

En esta ocasión fue Blaise el que estalló en carcajadas, completamente divertido por lo que quiera que hubiese encontrado gracioso en su respuesta.

Draco simplemente elevó una ceja, en muda pregunta a su exagerada reacción. En cualquier caso, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo a que Blaise volviera a hablar.

—Así que se trata de _eso_ —replicó divertido Zabini, haciendo como que se limpiaba una lágrima por la risa —. Represión por auto convencimiento.

Draco resopló burlonamente, dispuesto a contestarle que estaba completamente loco, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, fue Blaise el que se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse, y agregó crípticamente:

—Deberías abrir los ojos, Draco. Quizás descubras cosas de Potter que desconoces...

Y sin esperar siquiera una respuesta adecuada, se alejó, todavía sonriendo como si la conversación con Draco hubiese sido lo más divertido del mundo.

Y aunque trató de no darle esa satisfacción a Blaise, Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué diablos se había referido.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Nota**: _En la primera escena del capítulo, no es que se me haya ido la cabeza de repente y haya empezado a usar los nombres de pila de Harry y Draco de manera aleatoria. Normalmente se llaman por el apellido, porque están en San Mungo y están acostumbrados a llamarse formalmente allí. Pero ya en un capítulo anterior había dejado claro que _sí_ se trataban de un modo informal cuando estaban solos (normalmente en el despacho de alguno de los dos). Por eso quise marcar la diferencia al inicio de este capítulo en el que, aun cuando están discutiendo, son solamente _'Harry'_ y _'Draco'_._

_

* * *

_

_Espero que os haya gustado este también (aun cuando hayáis tenido que esperar más de lo habitual u.u). Muchísimas gracias a gata89, Rianne Black, Amidala Granger, arya_ellesmera, a-lunática y Mesic por sus reviews llenos de cosas bonitas ^_^ Y en especial a Shadow Lestrange (No soy mala, como puedes comprobar xDDD) y a Aromohola (Guapa, un placer saber de ti), por compartir sus impresiones una semana más. Espero que todos paséis unas muy Felices Fiestas.  
_

_Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, como siempre por review._

_Besos,_

_Missi  
_


	7. Capítulo 6: Divagación

_A pesar de las horas, aquí estoy una semana más ^_^ _

_Veréis que este capítulo es un pelín más corto que los anteriores, pero espero que lo encontréis interesante de igual modo, ya que de los publicados este es sin duda mi favorito (recuerdo que me divertí un montón escribiéndolo xDDD)._

_Así que, a leer y disfrutar ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Divagación**

**______________________  
**

La tarde había resultado mucho más larga aún que la mañana, debido principalmente al hecho de que Pansy se había presentado en su casa completamente furiosa _exigiéndole_ una explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando en San Mungo... y pidiéndole _por favor_ que le asegurara que toda esa patraña del periódico no era verdad.

Cuando Draco, completamente hastiado del tema, le había respondido que era totalmente cierto, Pansy se había enzarzado en un oscura diatriba acerca de lo mucho que había descendido en la escala social de los magos por haberse empeñado en esa idiotez de _trabajar_.

Luego había pasado a la perjudicial imagen que daba relacionándose con estúpidos Gryffindor sin ningún tipo de sentido estético, lo cuál había socavado la personalidad de Draco hasta límites insospechados.

Y por último, en cuanto su intensa irritación estuvo en su punto álgido, lo acusó de someterse a tal ignominia sólo para hacer que el heroico Harry Potter siguiera teniendo sus ínfulas de poder intactas, sintiendo que podía manejar a un Malfoy con la punta de su dedo meñique.

Draco la había dejado hablar a gusto, sin interrumpirla en ningún momento para objetar algo. La conocía demasiado bien como para no ser consciente de que, si hacía eso, el discurso duraría el doble. Pansy había paseado de un lado a otro frente a él, gesticulando grandilocuentemente como si se estuviese dirigiendo a una sala llena de espectadores, y Draco la había contemplado con un gesto de completo aburrimiento en la cara.

Por fin, cuando su amiga se había cansado —o quizás estaba simplemente cogiendo aire —, Draco se había levantado del sofá para quedar a su altura y le había dicho clara y concisamente que, estuviese en la circunstancia que estuviese en su trabajo, ni le incumbía ni tenía por qué preocuparse de que llegara a afectarla.

Ah sí, y que Potter era por completo asunto suyo y a nadie más le interesaba la clase de tratos a los que llegaba con él.

Pansy, terriblemente ofendida por la actitud condescendiente de Draco al principio, y su breve confrontamiento posterior, le había asegurado que no iba a permitir que siguiera en ese camino decadente, que ella iba a hacer lo mejor para todos, incluyéndole a él, y que algún día Draco le daría las gracias por hacer lo correcto cuando él estaba tan obviamente perturbado que no discernía entre lo adecuado y la total aberración.

Y Draco había sentido un breve escalofrío ante lo que fuera que Pansy tuviese en mente. Su pensamiento inmediatamente posterior había sido para Harry, a quien ya había decidido avisar ante la eventualidad de que Pansy se presentara en San Mungo para hacer alguna de sus típicas locuras...

Pero luego había recordado que se suponía que estaban peleados por la tontería de turno, y que él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Un pensamiento había llevado a otro y al final había terminado rememorando su breve conversación con Blaise en la cafetería del hospital, acerca de las absurdas suposiciones de este sobre su conducta. Por alguna razón no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a los motivos que su amigo habría visto en él para afirmar semejante cosa, puesto que rara vez hablaba con Blaise —o con cualquiera de sus amigos —sobre Harry. Y tampoco los había visto interactuar demasiadas veces...

Bien era cierto que las Navidades anteriores, sin ir más lejos, había sustituido a Brian Pekurovsky cuando este se recuperaba de un accidente algo grave, coincidiendo en el turno con Harry y con él, con lo que habían pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo los tres juntos. Y, para sorpresa del propio Draco, Blaise y Potter habían congeniado bastante bien —aunque no al punto de hacerse grandes amigos —, pero... hacer suposiciones tan absurdas basándose en tan poco...

No era propio de Blaise.

Sin embargo, lo que más había inquietado a Draco era la frase de despedida de su amigo, especialmente diseñada —lo sabía muy bien —para mantenerlo despierto toda la noche intentando averiguar lo que quería decir. La simple sugerencia de que Blaise pudiera conocer algo de Potter que él no conocía era absurda, pero... a pesar de sus continuas risas y la evidente diversión de sus ojos, Blaise no había bromeado. Había estado convencido de cada una de sus palabras —incluidas las que se referían a él y su motivación para quedarse en el hospital, aun cuando eran completamente descabelladas —, e incluso había usado una cantidad considerable de condescendencia en la voz, como si estuviese diciendo cosas totalmente obvias para cualquier mortal, excepto para él.

¿Realmente habría querido decirle que Potter no era del todo indiferente al género masculino?

Sus palabras sugerían eso sin lugar a dudas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había alegado a una _inexistente_ represión por parte de Draco en sus intenciones hacia Harry. Quizás Blaise se había dado cuenta del interés tan poco sutil que Michael Corner sentía por Potter, y había interpretado la situación en su_ ilógica _cabeza como si Potter _realmente_ le hubiese dado pie a Corner para comportarse así...

Claro que... también estaba el hecho de que Harry _sabía_ lo que Michael sentía por él, aun cuando en ningún momento Draco vio indicios de que Potter se hubiese dado cuenta. La confesión en el apartamento de Potter lo había sorprendido en gran medida, hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar durante unos minutos la hostilidad con que se había presentado allí. Inconscientemente había dado por hecho que Potter _no_ podía saberlo, puesto que _no_ tenía relaciones de ese tipo con hombres.

Pero... realmente nunca habían comentado nada al respecto. Sus conversaciones giraban en torno a temas neutros, al menos la mayor parte de las veces, y dado que todas se daban en el lugar de trabajo habría estado fuera de lugar hablar sobre las relaciones personales de cada uno. La sola idea a Draco le parecía irrisoria. Sería como hablar de sus casos en el hospital con Pansy y los demás, completamente ilógico.

Aunque... las veces que había tenido algún caso particularmente interesante —o tan ridículo que resultaba hasta patético —, sí que lo había comentado, al menos de pasada, en alguna de las reuniones vespertinas con sus amigos, o en alguna salida nocturna después de tomar algunos tragos...

Sin embargo era una situación completamente distinta. Además, no necesitaba —ni quería, por supuesto —comentar la vida privada de Potter con él. Bueno, ni con él ni con nadie. De hecho, si Draco sintiese la absurda inclinación de enterarse de con qué tipo de personas salía Harry —que _no_ era el caso —, todo lo que tendría que hacer sería abrir una revista como _Corazón de Bruja_ o alguna basura por el estilo, y buscar la sección mensual que sin duda tendrían dedicada a su héroe favorito.

Y, por descontado, una noticia como que Potter hubiese tenido alguna relación homosexual sería portada en toda la prensa del mundo mágico, no sólo la inglesa. Y sería comentado en cada pasillo, consulta o despacho de San Mungo.

No, _no_ había manera de que Draco no se hubiese enterado...

Tal afirmación había zanjado cualquier otra especulación en la mente de Draco. Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se metía en la cama después de haber cenado escasamente, que Blaise debía de haberse referido a otra cosa. O quizás había tratado de confundirlo de un modo absolutamente rebuscado para que terminara pensando en Potter más de lo necesario. En cuyo caso, que dedicara un solo pensamiento más a esas absurdas ideas sería concederle a Blaise un crédito que en absoluto se merecía...

Estaba completamente decidido a olvidar el tema y dormir larga y plácidamente hasta que sonara su despertador a las siete menos cinco de la mañana.

Pero en cuanto se metió en cama y cerró los ojos, su mente voló al encuentro no precisamente fortuito que había tenido con Harry la noche anterior. Cuando había salido el tema de Corner, de manera completamente inocente, Draco había bromeado con el objeto de reírse de Harry y su situación en San Mungo con el otro sanador. Entonces Potter había descubierto no sólo que estaba enterado del asunto, sino que había tratado de evitar al Ravenclaw deliberadamente. No es que lo hubiese dicho de forma literal, pero Draco sabía bien que, si él mismo no se había dado cuenta de que Harry lo sabía, era porque este había hecho un esfuerzo _consciente_ por ignorar los intentos de Corner.

Y eso sólo podía significar que, como él había supuesto desde siempre, Potter no era homosexual. Ni siquiera bisexual.

Claro que, la cara de consternación que había puesto Potter ante la sugerencia de Draco —acerca de la capacidad de distracción que tenía Corner sobre él —, le había parecido algo confusa, incluso en aquél momento. No parecía disgustado ni asqueado por que un _hombre_ pensara en él en _esos_ _términos_, sino por el hecho de que fuese _Michael_ quien lo hiciera. De hecho, su naturalidad para hablar del tema sin ruborizarse siquiera —cuando Draco sabía que no era difícil, ni mucho menos, hacer que se pusiese colorado cual Bola de Fuego Chino —, indicaba claramente que _no_ era un tema tabú para él...

Sin embargo, podía estar equivocado. Y en cualquier caso, _¿a quién le importaba?_

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, mientras se tapaba con la manta hasta la nariz y giraba hasta quedar apoyado sobre su costado derecho.

No obstante, su mente divagó en círculos, repasando de arriba abajo esa visita, tratando de aclarar el supuesto misterio al que Blaise se refería. Pero no podía recordar nada, ni en la actitud ni en el apartamento de Harry, que le diese una pista clara...

De hecho, había estado demasiado furioso para fijarse demasiado en nada de lo que había a su alrededor. En nada excepto en el propio Harry...

Cuando había entrado en el desastroso apartamento de Potter —tan ordenado como su oficina en San Mungo, es decir, una ilustración gráfica del término 'caos' —, no había podido evitar recorrerlo con la mirada. No era que Potter le pareciese atractivo en algún sentido —_por favor_, eso se lo dejaba a idiotas como Corner —, pero hubiese sido impropio de él desaprovechar la oportunidad de evaluar _objetivamente_ el cuerpo de Harry. Es decir, estaba a la vista, completamente expuesto en su mayor parte...

Y, de forma completamente _objetiva_, tenía que reconocer que lo que había visto no estaba tan mal. Harry no era musculoso, ni tenía un cuerpo escultural que quitara el aliento, pero era _fibroso_. Su piel parecía lisa y suave, y apenas tenía vello más allá de la estrecha línea bajo su ombligo que se perdía más allá de donde los ojos de Draco habían podido seguir mirando...

Draco sacudió nuevamente la cabeza en la oscuridad, abriendo los ojos.

_Señor_, estaba pensando estupideces por culpa de Blaise. Lo mejor sería que se pusiera a contar thestrals antes de acabar pensando algún disparate tal como que Potter era realmente _deseable_.

—

**~o0o~**

—

Por segunda vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, Harry fue despertado por un insistente ruido mucho antes de que sonara su despertador. Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, maldiciendo contra la conjunción astral que se había producido para que el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para no dejarlo descansar tranquilo. ¿Es que acaso no tenía derecho a dormir por las noches como una persona normal?

Miró su despertador con cara de pocos amigos sólo para constatar que, en efecto, apenas pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Definitivamente esa semana se le iba a hacer muy, muy larga si continuaba sin poder descansar apropiadamente.

Se levantó a desgana, sin calzarse siquiera, y se dirigió hacia el salón, donde sonaba el constante repiqueteo contra el cristal que lo había despertado. Como imaginaba, una lechuza golpeaba la ventana con su pico, de una manera insistente y a la vez resignada, como si tuviese tan pocas ganas de estar ahí como Harry de recibirla. O quizás Harry simplemente se lo estaba imaginando, porque no podía entender que alguien —quien fuera —, tuviese tanta necesidad de contactar con él como para despertarlo a esas horas.

Se aproximó a la ventana, sin molestarse en encender la luz, y abrió el cristal para que la lechuza entrase. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad mientras se adentraba en su salón, huyendo del invernal frío, y se posaba sobre el respaldo de su sofá favorito, extendiendo majestuosamente la pata hacia él. Cuando Harry se acercó, la lechuza lo miró casi desafiante, como si le exigiera que la librara de su carga, y Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud tan pomposa del animal. ¿A quién diablos pertenecía?

Todavía sonriendo desprendió la carta, sin poder leer siquiera el remitente debido a la oscuridad reinante, y se aproximó al interruptor que había junto a la puerta por la que había entrado para encender la luz. Y en cuanto lo hubo hecho, su ceño se frunció, entre curioso y desconcertado por la misiva.

No tenía remitente, pero no tardaría mucho en saber quien le había escrito, puesto que el escarlata brillante de la carta indicaba que, sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de un _vociferador_.

Conociendo las consecuencias desastrosas de no abrir la carta inmediatamente tras haberla recibido, Harry lanzó un encantamiento insonorizador a la casa y despegó la solapa.

Al instante, una voz de mujer, evidentemente furiosa, comenzó a gritar:

"_Has significado una espina en mi costado a lo largo de los años por interferir en mi entorno de un modo que jamás debería de haber permitido. Tu constante presencia a _su_ lado, afianzando con el tiempo una aberración inimaginable en mis años de escuela, ha sido una constante fuente de discordia entre _él_ y yo. Pero con _esto_ has colmado completamente mi paciencia, por lo que no voy a continuar tolerando esta situación ni un solo momento más. Me da igual cómo lo hagas, pero vas a solucionarlo por el simple motivo de que todo este enredo es enteramente culpa _tuya_. Así que te lo advierto, Potter, mantente lejos de Draco Malfoy y olvida toda esa idiotez de ser su _mentor_, o te aseguro que vas a lamentarlo. Y puedes estar convencido de que Pansy Parkinson no habla en vano."_

El sobre se hizo cenizas ante los ojos más que sorprendidos de Harry.

Durante un instante no pudo reaccionar de manera alguna, simplemente se quedó mirando el pequeño montón de cenizas que se había formado en el suelo, a sus pies, con una expresión que reflejaba su completo asombro.

¿Qué coño se supone que significaba _eso_?

No sabía si enfurecerse porque lo hubiesen despertado para semejante idiotez, o reírse ante lo surrealista de la situación. Pansy "escribiéndole" a él para que dejara en paz a Draco, como si fuese una madre sobre protectora o una novia celosa...

Bufó ante la simple idea, dándole una patada al montón de cenizas, mientras se acercaba a la lechuza que seguía encaramada al respaldo del sofá, siguiendo sus movimientos con sus ojillos brillantes. Si Pansy realmente esperaba _ese_ tipo de atenciones de Draco, bien podía esperar sentada, porque tendría que hacerlo por toda una vida. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que en la siguiente reencarnación fuese a ser bendecida con una mejor suerte.

Por todos era sabido que a Draco le gustaban tanto las mujeres como le gustaban las babosas carnívoras. No era que se le conociera alguna _relación_ —Harry sospechaba fervientemente que ni siquiera entendía el significado de la palabra —, pero era algo que todos daban por hecho, y que Harry _sabía_ que era cierto. No era la primera vez que había oído a Blaise bromear sobre ese tema con Draco, preguntándole por tal o cual chico, y este jamás se había sentido molesto en absoluto, ni había hecho siquiera el intento de negarlo.

Y su condición sexual era algo que seguramente Parkinson sabía, así que tenía que tratarse de otra cosa.

Nunca había tratado demasiado con la chica, ni en Hogwarts —por obvias razones —, ni una vez hubo abandonado la escuela, porque simplemente se movían en niveles sociales diferentes. Pero por lo poco que había podido apreciar, Pansy valoraba mucho las apariencias, lo que era _correcto_ a su modo de ver, y lo que no, y hacía extensible sus preciados valores a aquellos que consideraba sus amigos. En cuya lista Draco resaltaba en subrayado y en negrita.

Harry sonrió, acariciando a la lechuza inconscientemente. Que Draco y él tuviesen una relación más o menos cordial debía de haberla molestado sobremanera.

Que ese pequeño _inconveniente_ en la perfecta vida de su amigo se hubiese vuelto más y más profundo con los años, al mejorar tan visiblemente su relación, tenía que haberla aguijoneado hasta lo más hondo.

Que ahora fuese el _mentor_ de Draco, estando a todos los efectos por encima de él, y que Draco no hubiese renunciado debía de parecerle una completa humillación, al nivel de sentirla como propia...

Harry sonrió más abiertamente, imaginándose a un pequeño diablillo sobre su hombro izquierdo —su parte más traviesa —regodeándose mientras tomaba una decisión.

Se acercó al mueble que había junto a la puerta de entrada de la casa y sacó un papel blanco y un bolígrafo deliberadamente _muggle_. En letra tosca y dispareja, mucho más horrorosa y _vulgar_ de la que hacía normalmente —lo que sabía que pondría aún más furiosa a su destinataria —, garabateó:

"_Gracias por tus _cálidas_ recomendaciones, Parkinson. Te alegrará saber que pienso ignorarlas completamente, y que estoy encantado con toda la atención que me has dispensado a lo largo de los años. Es grato saber que has pensado tanto en mi._

_Atentamente, _

_La espina en tu costado"_

Todavía con la perversa sonrisa en la cara, se acercó a la lechuza y le ató la carta de vuelta, murmurando quedamente:

—Entrégaselo a tu dueña.

La lechuza salió volando por la misma ventana, sin volver siquiera la vista atrás, y Harry tuvo el infantil deseo de que fuese ya de día para poder contarle a Draco la clase de _amables_ amigos que tenía.

Absurdamente complacido por su pequeña travesura al responderle de esa forma a Pansy Parkinson, se fue para la cama sin recordar ni siquiera por un instante que se suponía que estaba enfadado con Draco. Y que por ello el Slytherin esperaría de todo menos que bromeara con él.

—

**~o0o~**

—

Al final no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Las absurdas ideas que el idiota de Blaise le había metido en la cabeza habían dado vueltas y vueltas en su mente, haciéndole llegar a las conclusiones más absurdas para desmentirlas fervientemente apenas unos minutos después.

Y Draco seguía sin entender por qué algo tan irrelevante lo había preocupado hasta ese punto. Estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Es decir, Potter podía acostarse con quien le diera la gana, exactamente igual que hasta ese momento. Y a Draco no tenía por qué importarle saber cómo ni con quién. No era asunto suyo.

Se había hecho el firme propósito de desterrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento al respecto, recordándose que debía centrarse en el día que tenía por delante. Ya iba a ser bastante duro de por sí al tener que atender a los insulsos pacientes de siempre —y aguantar sus preguntas y bromas sobre su condición de _estudiante _—, para rematar la jornada con la visita que había prometido a sus padres, donde sin duda Lucius iba a continuar de un humor terrible por todo el asunto, especialmente cuando estaba seguro de que todos sus conocidos ya estarían al corriente, y habrían tratado de averiguar las razones por el método que fuese.

Se vistió meticulosamente y se apareció en el vestíbulo de San Mungo, dirigiéndose de manera inmediata hacia el mostrador de la recepcionista para comprobar si había recibido correo desde el día anterior. Mas antes de que hubiese sido atendido, Harry se apareció a pocos metros de él. Y al verlo parado junto al mostrador, sus cejas se elevaron con sorpresa y una radiante sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

En respuesta, Draco frunció el entrecejo, completamente confundido. ¿No se suponía que Harry estaba todavía enfadado con él por su estúpida disputa el día anterior? A veces tenía la sensación de que nunca terminaría de entender por completo a Harry. Sensación que se había incrementado varios millares de veces desde la noche anterior...

Draco sacudió la cabeza, desterrando pensamientos inadecuados, mientras Potter se acercaba a él rápidamente, todavía sonriendo de ese modo tan alegre, como si la mañana fuese completamente perfecta. Y sin embargo, Draco pudo apreciar en sus ojos que su noche había sido prácticamente igual de mala que la suya, al menos a juzgar por las evidentes ojeras que las gafas no lograban esconder.

—Buenos días, Malfoy —dijo con un tono mucho más jovial del que solía tener por las mañanas.

En respuesta, Draco elevó una ceja, antes de preguntar quedamente:

—¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor?

Harry se rió ante su pregunta y su evidente desconcierto, y se apoyó descuidadamente sobre el mostrador, completamente girado hacia él, para responderle.

—Tengo que contarte algo —dijo, como si realmente se estuviese muriendo por hacerlo —. No te lo vas a creer, Malfoy, es tan ridículo...

El desconcierto de Draco creció todavía más ante sus palabras, y su curiosidad se hizo casi palpable. Mas antes de que hubiese podido preguntar al respecto, la recepcionista se adelantó con su sonrisa pobremente fingida, para acercarle las dos cartas que había a su nombre.

Y de paso le entregó un fajo algo más amplio a Harry —que ni siquiera se las había pedido —, y entonces su sonrisa se volvió radiante y completamente auténtica, como si el hecho de atender hasta los más mínimos deseos de Potter fuese su más anhelada ambición.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante el espectáculo, y se alejó del mostrador meneando la cabeza negativamente, sin necesidad de voltearse para saber que Harry lo seguiría. Sabía por experiencia propia que Potter nunca se podía contener demasiado tiempo cuando se moría por decir algo, era superior a sus fuerzas.

Efectivamente, a los pocos minutos Harry lo alcanzó, a punto para subir al ascensor, con el fajo de cartas completamente olvidado en su mano derecha. Sus ojos y su boca sonreían todavía, y Draco se encontró contemplando el gesto de un modo completamente evaluativo.

—Potter, ¿piensas iniciar una batalla sin tregua en el hospital por la obtención de tus favores? —preguntó sarcástico, incapaz de detener el impulso de meterse un rato con él ahora que parecían volver a estar en buenos términos.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, ante su pregunta, a todas luces desconcertado.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, seguramente pensando más en lo que quiera que tuviese en mente decirle que en lo que estaba escuchando.

Esta vez fue Draco el que sonrió, mientras le daba al botón que llevaba al tercer piso.

—Mejor será que no encierres en una misma habitación a Corner y Blake, los resultados podrían ser desastrosos —amplió su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Harry por fin parecía haber comprendido, y en un impulso añadió —. Ya hay que tener mal gusto.

En contra de lo que había esperado con su pulla, Harry se rió, evidenciando nuevamente su buen humor. Al parecer, estaba decidido a que nada estropease su día, mucho menos personas a las que consideraba tan insignificantes en esos momentos.

—Eso díselo a ellos —respondió Harry divertido. Y luego se giró por completo hacia él, de nuevo con toda su ansiedad por exponer lo que daba vueltas en su mente desde que había llegado al hospital pintada en la cara —. En serio, debo decirte lo que me ha pasado, con eso sí que vas a reírte.

Hizo una pausa, al parecer eligiendo las palabras precisas, y Draco casi cogió su varita para hacerle un legeremens y salir de dudas de una buena vez. Casi. Luego recordó que Harry era demasiado bueno en oclumancia, y que, en cualquier caso, seguramente no tendría que esperar demasiado.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad se estaba volviendo más y más molesta a cada segundo que pasaba en silencio, aumentada por el hecho de que probablemente quería contarle algo que le había pasado fuera del hospital. Estaba seguro de que el día anterior se había ido de San Mungo en cuanto se había cumplido su turno, impelido por el enfado absurdo que habían tenido; y él mismo lo había visto llegar por la mañana, por lo que, por fuerza, tenía que tratarse de algo que no estaba relacionado con el hospital.

Y Harry rara vez le hablaba sobre su vida privada fuera del trabajo. Al igual que Draco hacía lo propio.

Por fin, Harry pareció encontrar las palabras precisas, porque levantó los ojos hacia él con la evidente intención de no perderse ni un detalle de sus reacciones en cuanto se lo contara.

—Tu amiga Pansy me escribió anoche una _bonita_ carta —soltó de pronto, todavía con esa deslumbrante sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Draco, sin poder evitarlo, abrió completamente los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —musitó, olvidándose por unos segundos de mantener el tono indiferente.

—Lo que has oído —respondió Harry, evidentemente complacido por su reacción —. Aunque lo de escribir es puro eufemismo, mejor debería decir que me gritó hasta el cansancio a través de de un magnífico vociferador.

Draco maldijo en silencio, frunciendo el ceño ferozmente, mientras planeaba de forma cuidadosa unas cuantas maneras de tortura que aplicar a su _querida_ amiga.

Por supuesto no se había hecho esperanzas respecto a que Pansy olvidara sus siniestros planes, fuesen los que fueran —al fin y al cabo se lo podía calificar de muchas cosas, pero jamás de _iluso_ —, mas ciertamente no había esperado que fuese tan pronto. Y que en lugar de centrarse en la relación que Potter y él mantenían en su lugar de trabajo —que era lo que más la molestaba de lejos —, hubiese trasladado sus pobres intentos a la parte privada de la vida de Potter, esquivando así cualquier interferencia directa del propio Draco.

Esa maniobra indicaba claramente dos cosas: la primera, que Pansy no se iba a detener ante nada, y que ni siquiera iba a tener demasiado en cuenta la legalidad de sus acciones; si molestaba a Harry en un sitio en el que ella suponía que Draco nunca había estado, era porque no le importaba en realidad que él se llevara o no bien con Potter, sino que simplemente le molestaba _Potter_.

La segunda, que esa no era una advertencia para Harry, sino para él mismo. Ella había comprendido muy bien su amistad con Potter, mucho mejor de lo que Draco esperaba, y había dado por hecho que el Gryffindor se lo contaría sin dudarlo ni un solo instante. Había _contado_ con ello.

Y el mensaje era más que claro _"Si de verdad te importa Potter, aléjate de él, puesto que no tengo ningún reparo en hacerle daño"_.

—Joder —exclamó Draco, sin poder contenerse.

Su reacción pareció divertir aún más a Harry, que por supuesto no había visto más que lo obvio en la acción de Pansy. Seguramente estaría pensando que su amiga estaba simplemente loca, y que esa sería una magnífica broma con la que mortificar a Draco.

Desgraciadamente él sabía que, aun cuando lo hubiese deseado, Pansy _no_ estaba loca.

—Me decía en términos muy claros que me alejara completamente de _su_ Draco si no quería tener que vérmelas con ella —continuó divertido Harry, completamente ajeno a sus lúgubres pensamientos.

—Joder —repitió Draco, más en respuesta a su propia voz mental que a las palabras de Harry.

Este pareció reaccionar por fin, disminuyendo su sonrisa, mientras una mueca de desconcierto se instalaba en su cara. Probablemente estaría preguntándose por qué no había estallado en carcajadas junto con él, como si fuese un chiste de lo más gracioso. Pero lo cierto es que no tenía las más mínimas ganas de bromear sobre _ese_ asunto.

—Te veo sorprendido —comentó Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa —, pero también... enfadado.

Su especulación estaba destinada a hacerlo hablar, a que le contara lo que en verdad estaba pensando, y Draco lo sabía.

Suspiró, volviendo su mirada a Harry, que había dejado de sonreír completamente, y ahora lo miraba con un semblante calmado y serio. Pensó brevemente en la posibilidad de contarle todo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que eso sería una completa locura. Potter tenía tendencia a la exageración, y era demasiado impulsivo para su propio bien, al menos en temas que no atañían a su trabajo. Si le contaba toda esa absurda idea de los _'proyectos'_ de Pansy iba a querer resolverlo cuanto antes, probablemente presentándose en la casa de la susodicha para _exigirle_ que se metiera sus sugerencias por donde mejor le sentaran, y que dejara de meterse en su vida.

Y eso sólo aumentaría las ganas de Pansy de _librarse_ de él cuanto antes.

Draco apenas negó con la cabeza, en un gesto de deliberada condescendencia, tratando de parecer divertido ante la sola idea. Y en el proceso borró de su semblante cualquier vestigio de preocupación o duda, al tiempo que contestaba escuetamente:

—Le dan arranques así de vez en cuando —dijo, empleando su mejor tono de _'no está pasando nada raro'_ —. Afortunadamente suelen pasársele muy pronto. Probablemente ya lo habrá olvidado...

Por un segundo Harry pareció no estar convencido, como si pudiese ver más allá de sus palabras, de su perfecto tono condescendiente y de su semblante imperturbable. Pero al instante pareció pensarlo mejor, como si no hubiese encontrado una respuesta más convincente en su cabeza, y su sonrisa volvió a aflorar en todo su esplendor mientras respondía:

—Tienes amigos muy raros, Draco.

Ahora sí sonrió abiertamente, divertido ante la afirmación tajante de Harry, compartiendo su broma implícita mientras el ascensor se abría por fin en la tercera planta. Se giró hacia él antes de salir, mirándolo en silencio por un par de segundos. Y luego, ampliando su sonrisa, contestó:

—Recuerda que lo has dicho tú, no yo.

Y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió del ascensor, con su sonrisa sarcástica todavía en la cara. Harry había pretendido meterse con él con su último comentario, y sin darse cuenta se había insultado a sí mismo. Y Draco no iba a perder oportunidad de recordárselo...

En cuanto a Pansy, ya se encargaría _a su manera_ de dejarle las cosas claras. Era su amiga, y no dudaba de que continuara siéndolo durante muchos años más, pero como le había dicho ya más de una vez, eso no le daba derecho a meterse en su vida. Simplemente iba a tener que recordárselo en términos que ella comprendiese.

Como ella, él también había ido a Slytherin: Sabía jugar sucio.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^_^_

_Como siempre, millones y millones de gracias para gata89, arya-ellesmera, Amidala Granger, Shanty y Aromohola por sus reviews. Y a emi (Me alegro de que te guste Blaise xDD), ginna (leer tanto de golpe no es bueno xDDD Aunque obviamente estoy encantada) y Shadow Lestrange (Efectivamente, los proyectos de Pansy son un gran, gran problema para Draco. Y eso que aun no has visto nada xDD) por dejar comentarios, aunque sea de forma anónima. Os deseo a todos un muy Feliz 2010! ^_^_

_Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias a un sólo click._

_Besos,_

_Missi_


End file.
